The Heart in the Message traduccion
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Una colección de lindas historias escritas por FaithinBones sobre el Día del Padre. Contiene one-shots y mini-historias.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart in the Message**

**Esta pequeña historia es una traducción de "The Heart in the Message" publicada por FaithinBones y esta ubicada después de "The Past in the Present". Algo lindo que leer después del season finale.**

**Ni Bones ni los personajes nos pertenecen a la autora de esta historia ni mucho menos a mi. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth había tenido un mal día. Todo lo que podía pensar eran el hecho de que estaba a cuatro días del día del padre y el no podría ver a ninguno de sus hijos. Parker estaba de regreso en Inglaterra con su madre y Dios sabia donde estaba Christine porque el seguro que no. Llego a casa temprano después de hacer trabajo de papeleo todo el día. No estaba involucrado en ningún caso activo por ahora pero finalmente había hablado con Cullen para que le permitiera trabajar en "Casos Fríos". Si no podía ayudar en los casos nuevos, podía al menos tratar de hacer justicia a las víctimas que habían sido casi olvidadas.

Al abrir el buzón una vez que llegó a su casa, Booth estuvo encantado de encontrar un sobre de su hijo. Caminando lentamente hacia la casa, Booth se quedo mirando el sobre y recordó la ultima vez que vio a Parker. Tenia a su familia con él entonces y ahora estaba solo. Al entrar en la sala de estar, Booth dejó caer su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá y se sentó. Poniendo todo el correo en la mesita del café frente a él, Booth cogió el sobre de Parker y se dio cuenta que la escritura de su hijo había mejorado. Al abrir el sobre, Booth encontró una divertida tarjeta de Día de Padre y una carta.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Querido papá,

Estoy seguro que me echas de menos papá. No quería regresar a Inglaterra tan pronto pero mamá teníamos que hacerlo. Ella no quiso decirme por que. Esta bien. Me gusta aquí. Tengo algunos nuevos amigos y jugamos juntos al fútbol. Salí al fútbol en la escuela y me dejaron en el equipo. Me gustaría que pudieras verme jugar papá. Soy bastante bueno. Aunque extraño el fútbol americano y el baseball. Ellos no juegan eso aquí. Tienen un extraño juego llamado cricket pero no entiendo las reglas. Iba a intentar jugar rugby pero mamá no me deja. Ella dice que no juegan con cascos. Eso parece tonto papá. No juego fútbol con un casco pero mamá dijo que no. Apuesto a que me dejara jugar.

Te quiero papá. Te extraño y a Huesos y a Christine. Diles que las quiero también. Por favor dile a Christine que su hermano mayor la extraña. Apuesto que ella me extraña también. Dile a Pops que le envié una tarjeta.

Mamá dice Hola y dijo que te quiere también. Si puedes llamarme el Día del Padre seria genial papá. No me quedare mucho tiempo en el teléfono si no quieres. Solo quiero hablar contigo y saber si estas bien.

Te quiere,

Tu hijo, Parker

P.D. Siento que los Flyers no llegaran a las finales de la Stanley Cup este año.

oooooooooooooo

Sonriendo, Booth releyó la carta tres veces. Mientras ponía la carta de Parker a su lado sobre el sillón, Booth se acercó y tomó el resto del correo y lo miro para ver que había. Encontró un sobre sin dirección de vuelta, Booth abrió el sobre con ilusión. En el sobre había una sola hoja de papel doblada.

Al abrir el papel, Booth encontró el contorno de una pequeña mano y con un poco de rojo, hecho con precisión un corazón en el centro de la palma.

Junto a la huella de la mano en letras muy claras estaban las palabras, Te Amo Papá.

Con lágrimas de sentimiento corriendo por sus mejillas, Booth sonrió y miró a la impresión de la mano.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. La autora de esta historia escribió 8 capítulos mas pero solo he hecho la traducción de este por que son mas bien una serie de one-shots relacionados con el día del padre. Esto lo digo solo para aclarar por si ya han leído el original. **


	2. Chapter 2

******Bueno aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Esta historia tiene lugar algunos años después de "The Past in the Present."**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores. ****  
**  
Ooooooooooooooo

Booth había estado temiendo este día desde el funeral. Él sabía que lo tenía que hacer; pero, sabía que cuando terminara esta tarea, entonces, su último vínculo con su abuelo se habría ido. Hank había vivido una vida larga y plena. Tuvo muchos amigos y había vivido lo suficiente para ver el nacimiento de tres bisnietos. Era tiempo de empacar y limpiar la recámara de Hank en la casa de Retiro.

Oooooooooooooo

Booth había estado empacando toda la mañana. Brennan se ofreció a ayudarle; pero, Booth le había dicho que quería hacerlo por él mismo. Nunca se había dado cuenta que Hank había metido tantas cosas en sus dos habitaciones. Algunas de las cosas de Hank iban al Ejército de Salvación y algunas para los amigos de Hank. Booth había mirado entre las cosas de Hank y había encontrado un par de cosas que quería guardar para sí mismo. Jared le había dicho que lo único que quería era la colección de monedas de Hank. Booth le dijo a Jared que podía tenerla, siempre y cuando no la vendiera. Le había tomado a Hank años montar su colección y Booth no quería que Jared la vendiera a la primera oportunidad que tuviese. Jared había actuado un poco ofendido; pero, Booth quería asegurarse. Nunca se sabía lo que Jared iba a hacer.

Booth casi había terminado de empacar cuando encontró una pequeña caja. Booth se había empeñado en abrir todo y en este caso se alegró de hacerlo. Al abrir la caja, Booth la había encontrado llena de tarjetas del Día del Padre y cartas viejas. Sentado en el piso, Booth empezó sacando cada tarjeta y sobre y los miró. Las tarjetas de encima eran de Parker y Christine. La mayoría de ellas eran tarjetas divertidas con algunas tarjetas sentimentales aquí y allá. Sonriendo, Booth abrió cada una y las leyó. La mayoría de ellas eran muy lindas y un par de ellas hicieron reír a Booth.  
Para su sorpresa, uno de los sobres parecía sorprendentemente familiar. Frunciendo el ceño, Booth abrió el sobre y sacó la hoja de papel doblada. Al desplegarla, Booth se encontró mirando el contorno de una mano muy pequeña y con un poco de pintura roja, elaborado con precisión, un corazón en el centro de la palma. Escrito en letras claras junto a la mano estaban las palabras, Te Quiero Pops. Sintiendo algo de asombro Booth sonrió y dijo, "Condenada Bones."

Recordando aquel terrible verano cuando Brennan y Christine habían estado lejos de él, Booth se acordó del sobre que recibió cuatro días antes del Día del Padre.

Observando el sobre que tenía en la mano, Booth vio estampada la fecha del 12 de junio de 2012 y se dio cuenta de que Brennan no sólo le hizo saber a él que ella y la bebé estaban bien, también se lo había dejado saber a Hank. Hank nunca le había hablado de la carta y él nunca le había dicho a Hank de la suya.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth puso el papel de nuevo dentro del sobre y la dejó a un lado. Mirando el siguiente montón de cartas, Booth encontró las tarjetas que él y Jared le había enviado a Hank durante años. Booth encontró todas las tarjetas del Día del Padre que le envió a su abuelo, todos los años sin falta. Cuando él había estado en zonas de guerra había hecho las tarjetas. Hank siempre decía que las tarjetas hechas en casa eran las mejores y Booth creía en él. Se dio cuenta de que Jared se había saltado unos cuantos años, pero así era Jared. Nada de Jared lo sorprendió más.

Finalmente, al llegar al fondo de la caja, Booth encontró algunas tarjetas de su padre para Hank. Sin sacarlas, Booth apiló todas las tarjetas y sobres de nuevo encima de las tarjetas y cartas de Joseph Booth. El recuerdo de su padre estaba mejor guardado en el fondo de su cerebro donde no podía hacerle más daño.

Oooooooooooooooo

Cuando llegó a casa, Booth llevaba las pocas cosas que había guardado de las habitaciones de Hank y luego llevó la caja de recuerdos de Hank a su recámara. Al acercarse a su armario, Booth movió algunas de sus cajas de zapatos a un lado hasta que encontró su propia caja de recuerdos. Poniendo la caja de Hank debajo de su caja, Booth se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones y luego sacó su caja del armario. Sentado en el suelo, Booth buscó en su caja hasta que encontró el sobre sin dirección de remitente. Abriendo el sobre, Booth sacó el papel de adentro y lo desdobló. Mirando la pequeña mano bosquejada con el corazón dibujado con exactitud en la palma de la mano, Booth sonrió.

**Bueno pues de nuevo gracias a los que siguen la historia y a DorothyOz por su ayuda cuando me atoro en algo. =D. **

**Lesly azenet lo sé, Brennan muy a su manera les dice que ella y Christine están bien aunque esten lejos =(. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia tiene lugar unos años después de "The Past in the Present."**

**Bueno pues como ya he dicho la historia no es mia es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores. **

****  
Oooooooooooooo

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Booth había limpiado las habitaciones de Hank en la Casa de Retiro y se sentía un poco deprimido. El cumpleaños de Hank seria en unos días y esta sería la primera vez que Booth y su familia no podrían tener a Hank para la cena y una película para disfrutar del día. Brennan había visto la tristeza en la cara de Booth y trató de animarlo; pero, Booth estaba teniendo dificultades para aceptar que nunca podría hablar de nuevo con su abuelo. Booth jamás conoció una época en que no podía llamar a Hank y escuchar esa voz ronca llamándole Camarón y burlándose de él acerca de algo que sucedía en su vida.

Booth se dio cuenta que estaba preocupando a su familia; entonces, hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de parecer lo más feliz posible. Su problema era que la mayoría de su familia podía leerlo como un libro.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

El día del cumpleaños de Hank, Booth se levantó muy temprano. Tan silenciosamente como era posible, Booth se vistió y tomó la caja de recuerdos de Hank del armario y después salió de la habitación. Caminado a través de la casa lo más silenciosamente posible, abrió la puerta trasera y vio que una ligera niebla se había apoderado de la casa y del patio trasero. Andando por la hierba húmeda, Booth se encontró de pie bajo el gran roble en el patio trasero. Mirando la casa del árbol, Booth sonrió y luego con su caja bajo el brazo, consiguió subir al árbol y después se arrastró hacia la plataforma que sostenía la casa del árbol. De pie, Booth tenía una bonita vista de su casa y sonrió.

Dando la vuelta, Booth entró a la casa del árbol con la caja de Hank y se sentó en piso junto a la ventana. Colocó la caja en el piso, levantó la tapa y sacó cada tarjeta y carta que encontró, en el orden en que estaban en la caja. Leyendo cada tarjeta y carta, Booth sentía una ligera tristeza caer sobre él. Podía imaginarse a Hank leer cada carta y tarjeta con sus gafas posadas en la punta de su nariz. Hank odiaba tener que usar anteojos para leer; pero, le había dicho a Booth que la herencia era un astuto hijo de perra y siempre se podía contar con el lado basura de la familia golpeándote cuando menos te lo esperas.

Poco a poco se abrió camino entre las tarjetas y cartas, Booth primero leyó las tarjetas de Parker y Christine. Una vez que terminó con esto, leyó las tarjetas y cartas de él y de Jared. Hank había guardado cada tarjeta del Día del Padre que había recibido. Booth se dio cuenta que no había ninguna tarjeta de cumpleaños en la caja; pero, en ese momento otra vez fue consciente de que su abuelo nunca fue partidario de celebrar su cumpleaños. Él le había dicho a Booth mas de una vez que su cumpleaños era como cualquier otro día y nada especial. Él odiaba que alguien hiciera una gran cosa acerca de su cumpleaños. Por otro lado, Hank amaba el Día del Padre y se irritaría infinitamente si no recibía tarjetas o cartas en este día. Booth imaginó que por eso amaba el Día del Padre y no le importaba su cumpleaños o cualquier otro. Él sabía que era muy parecido a Hank.

Finalmente sus manos sacaron las tarjetas y cartas de Joseph Booth. Sosteniendo una carta de su padre en sus manos, Booth no estaba seguro si quería leerla o no. Él tenía una relación de amor-odio cuando su padre estaba vivo y ahora que ese mal ejemplo de ser humano estaba muerto, a Booth no le gustaba perder su tiempo pensando en Joseph Howard Booth.

Con la carta en sus manos, Booth pensó en el amor que Hank tenía por su hijo y pensó que por respeto a él, leería por lo menos una de las cartas. Tomando la carta del sobre que ya tenía en la mano, Booth abrió la carta y la leyó.

Oooooooooooooooo

Querido papá,

Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que has oído de mí; pero, pensé que era mejor así. Sé que he sido una decepción para ti y lo siento por eso, Papá. No sé lo que me pasó, pero, soy lo que soy.

Mary era todo para mí y sé que yo nunca la traté bien. No sé porque ella no me dejó; pero, tal vez debería haberlo hecho. Sé que no la traté como la mujer que amaba y lo malo era que realmente la amaba. La amaba más que a mi vida. Dejaba que la bebida se hiciera cargo y cuando lo hacía, yo estaba enojado. Dios estaba demasiado enojado. Mi vida era una mierda. Yo quería ser profesional de la Fuerza Aérea, ese era mi sueño y cuando fui derribado y herido en Vietnam, me costó mucho aceptar que mi vida en el ejército había terminado. Pase de ser un piloto de primera a barbero. Yo no quería aceptar eso y bebía para olvidar. Lo único era que cuando bebía no olvidaba. Eso solo me hacia enfadarme, y lo sacaba en Mary y los niños. Puedo decirte que siento lo que hice; pero, eso no soluciona nada.

Mary está muerta, los niños me odian y tú, bueno, sé que tu estas decepcionado de mi. Yo solo quiero que sepas que el otro día, estaba en la tienda y tenían una venta de tarjetas del Día del Padre y me acordé de ti. Tú fuiste el mejor, Papá. Trataste de estar ahí para mí y yo no te dejé. Eso es culpa mía, no tuya. Estoy agradecido de que hayas salvado a mis hijos de mí. Estoy seguro que has sido un gran padre para los chicos como lo fuiste para mí. Gracias Papá. Sé que no es mucho pero es todo lo que me queda. Gracias.

Joseph

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sintiendo la humedad en sus mejillas, Booth extendió la mano y se secó las lágrimas del rostro. Doblando la carta, la puso de vuelta en el sobre y luego dentro de la caja. Poco a poco puso todas las demás cartas y tarjetas de nuevo en la caja, Booth puso la tapa en la caja y la miró. Pasándose la mano por los ojos, se sentó por un momento y pensó en su madre. Él no había pensado en ella en algún tiempo y sabía que el recuerdo de su rostro había desaparecido poco a poco de su memoria. Tenía ocho años cuando ella había muerto y ahora el único recuerdo que tenía de ella era de su padre golpeándola. Odiaba a su padre por eso. Odiaba a su padre por no aceptar lo que el destino le lanzó. Booth sabía que también amaba a su padre. Su padre había sido su héroe y había llevado mucho para que la adoración por ese héroe muriera.

Una vez que su padre fue forzado a salir de su vida por su abuelo, Booth descubrió lo que verdaderamente es un héroe. Su abuelo había trabajado y apoyado a su familia y cuando creía que estaba libre de esa responsabilidad había trabajado y apoyado a sus nietos. Había ido a todos los juegos de hockey de Booth y Jared, a sus juegos de béisbol, a sus juegos de fútbol. Había ido al cine con ellos. Él les ayudó a enterrar a su perro, Félix, cuando murió. Él los consolaba cuando lloraban y se reía cuando estaban actuando ridículamente. Hank era el héroe de Booth ahora y lo sería siempre.

**Por fin ha quedado la traducción de este capítulo, ya tenía una gran parte pero no lo había subido porque me hacía falta revisarlo :S y después que se me muere el módem y me quedo sin internet por culpa de una tormenta =´( así que si las hice esperar mucho la culpa no fue mía sino de la tormenta jejeje pero la buena noticia es que eso me ha dado tiempo de avanzar con el siguiente capítulo =D. **

**Lesly azenet tienes toda la razón, el traductor es un asco =P y bueno a mi encanta leer estas historias en inglés pero verlas en español me gusta más. Espero que no hayas llorado mucho esta vez que si no te me quedas sin lagrimas. **

**Y pues de nuevo no me canso de darle las gracias a DorothyOz que siempre está al pendiente de que yo haga una buena traducción de este fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Una historia más del Día del Padre ahora con nuestro querido Hodgins. Esto tiene lugar después de " Past in the Present".**

**Como siempre la historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores. **

Ooooooooooooooo

Era el Día del Padre y Jack Hodgins tenía que trabajar ese día. Esa no era su idea de la mejor manera de pasar el Día del Padre; pero, Pelant había cambiado las vidas de todos y hasta que ese psicópata fuera capturado, los días de fiesta no tenían sentido.

Cuando Jack llegó a casa por la noche estaba cansado hasta los huesos. Había estado trabajando en un caso horripilante todo el día y realmente quería relajarse y disfrutar su noche. Michael era un bebé muy dulce y Jack en verdad lo amaba. Él hacía que Jack se sintiera especial. Él sabía que no era necesario un día especial para saber que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Nunca en sus sueños más salvajes pensó que sería padre. Nunca había visto eso como parte de su futuro y estaba tan feliz de serlo. Había crecido sabiendo en su corazón que la familia realmente no significa nada. Era solo un heredero que sus padres habían traído a este mundo para continuar la línea familiar. Él nunca había sentido amor de ellos o para ellos y nunca había entendido que fuera posible amar a alguien tanto que podría y debía cambiar su vida. Primero se había enamorado de Angela y luego ella le había dado un hijo. Angela le había dado la familia que él nunca soñó que pudiera ser posible.

Él sabía que sin importar nada, había alguien en este mundo que siempre lo amaría. Sabía que Angela lo amaba también; pero, el amor de un hijo es especial y diferente del amor que sientes por tu esposo o pareja. Michael era una parte de él. Algo de él estaba en Michael y Jack amaba eso. Él amaba la idea de que Michael sería una continuación de él. Le encantaba el hecho de que cualquier niño que Michael ayudara a crear sería también una continuación de él. Eso le dio una sensación de inmortalidad. Le hizo sentir que cuando se hubiera ido del mundo no iba a desaparecer por completo.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Angela le había hecho a Jack algunas de sus cosas favoritas para la cena como una manera de celebrar el Día del Padre. Él no había querido ir a comer y Angela no quería dejar pasar el día sin permitir que Jack supiera que era apreciado y querido, como esposo, amigo y un gran padre. Ella había comprado algunas plantas para la oficina de Jack como regalo del Día del Padre. Siendo sinceros, ¿Que le compras a alguien que es más rico que Cresos?

Después de la cena, le había pedido a Jack que pusiera a Michael en la cama. Normalmente ella lo hacía; pero, estaba trabajando en un proyecto de arte y quería pasar un poco de tiempo en ello. Ella estaba pintando un paisaje para la casa de Booth y Brennan. Estaba decidida a tenerlo terminado antes de que Brennan regresara con Christine. En su corazón, Angela sabía que Brennan regresaría pronto y Booth no estaría solo nunca más.

Ella sabía que a Jack le encantaba cantarle a Michael antes de que fuera a la cama; así que, sabía que Jack no consideraría poner a Michael en la cama como una carga. Ya que Jack tenía una hermosa voz, Angela se llevó uno de los monitores para bebé con ella para poder escuchar a Jack cantar. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando oyó a Jack empezar a cantarle a Michael:

A través de tu mente abierta

Trazo líneas irregulares

En el movimiento y en el tiempo

He librado una batalla ganada

En la superficie del sol

A través del fuego y sigue

Se trata solo de ti

No puedo ser yo

Pues me niego a serlo

Soy alguien que nunca conocerás

Soy el pequeño neutrino

Solus no está muy lejos

Su cara es más brillante que el día

Así que no me dejes

Se trata solo de ti

No puedo ser yo

Pues me niego a serlo

Soy alguien que nunca conocerás

Soy el pequeño neutrino

Y ahora estoy atravesando

Aquel que es conocido como tú

Y sin embargo, nunca sabrás que he sido.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**N/A: Jack cantó "Little Neutrino", originalmente cantada por Klaatu.**

**Gracias por seguir al pendiente del fic, es genial saber que están por ahí esperando la actualización y ahora contesto los reviews. **

**Temperance34 de acuerdo contigo en que hubiera sido lindo que la autora de este fic nos contara sobre el regreso de Brennan, la cosa es que según tengo entendido, ella solo tenía planeado hacer el primer capítulo y luego sus lectores le pidieron seguir con algo sobre Hank. **

**Lesly azenet Hank es un amor, me recuerda a mi abuelito , de verdad que lo veo y quiero abrazarlo. Y bueno de los pañuelos tendremos que decirle a la mente creadora de este fic jejeje pero bueno en este capítulo ya descansaran un poco tus ojos de tanto llorar. **

**DorothyOz como siempre gracias =). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Esto tiene lugar algunos años después de "The Past in the Present".**

**Como siempre la historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores.**

Oooooooooooooooooooo

El domingo era el día de la semana favorito de Booth. Se levantaba temprano, se aseguraba que Christine se había levantado y una vez que estaba vestido bajaba las escaleras y ponía la cafetera. Sentado en la cocina, Booth tomaba un sorbo de café y veía la pequeña TV sentado en la mesa de la cocina, revisando los titulares y el clima. Una vez que Christine estaba lista, se dirigían a casa de Rebeca y recogían a Parker y todos se iban todos a la iglesia. Brennan, aprovechándose de una casa silenciosa dormía hasta las nueve y luego se levantaba y se preparaba para ir a reunirse con su familia para el desayuno en el Royal Diner.

El día anterior había sido un día de tristeza para Booth. Éste iba a ser su primer Día del Padre sin Hank y temía la idea de no ver a su abuelo en el día que Hank mas amaba.

Al llegar a la iglesia, Booth y sus hijos se habían sentado en su lugar habitual en los bancos. Booth siempre se sentaba en la parte posterior. Había tomado ese hábito cuando Parker era pequeño. Sabía que los niños se aburren fácilmente y a veces había tenido que salir de la ceremonia de manera anticipada. Él no quería interrumpir el servicio; así que, se sentaba en la parte atrás. A medida que los niños habían crecido, no había cambiado su disposición de los asientos. Había algo que decir sobre la ceremonia y la costumbre.

Booth y los niños llevaban sentados en sus lugares cerca de 10 minutos cuando Booth sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Al voltear, Booth se encontró mirando a Max.

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Moviendo las cejas, Max dijo "Es el Día del Padre. Quería ver a mis nietos y sabia que estarían aquí"

Dándose la vuelta, Christine y Parker miraron muy sorprendidos a su abuelo. Además del funeral de Hank, ésta era la primera vez que habían visto a Max en una iglesia.

Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, Christine dijo en voz muy alta, "Abuelo, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Tu no vas a la iglesia."

Dándose cuenta de que las cabezas giraban para mirar, Booth se inclinó hacia Christine y dijo, "Christine, usa tu voz de iglesia. Esto no es un patio de recreo."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Christine susurró en voz alta, "Papá dice que tu no crees en Dios. ¿Es seguro para ti estar aquí?"

Sonrojado, Booth se inclinó otra vez hacia su hija y le dijo "Christine, date la vuelta y compórtate. Puedes hablar con él una vez que estemos afuera de la iglesia."

Saludando con la mano a su abuelo, Christine se volvió y vio a la gente que la observaba. Sin preocuparse por tener a un niño mirándoles fijamente a los ojos los curiosos espectadores se dieron vuelta y encontraron otra cosa que mirar.

Parker, sin poder contener la curiosidad tampoco, no dijo nada. Conocía a su padre. Solo miró a Max y esperó.

Riendo en voz baja, Max dijo, "Feliz Día del Padre, Booth. Tengo algo para ti." Inclinándose hacia Booth, Max le entregó un sobre y dijo, "Me tengo que ir. Christine tiene razón. No quiero ser un objetivo tentador esta mañana."

Sin gustarle esa clase de humor, Booth tomó la carta de Hank y dijo, "Ja Ja, Max. ¿Vas a venir al Diner esta mañana? Vamos a desayunar ahí. Bones va a encontrarnos ahí después de la misa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Max dijo, "Tempe no querrá verme hoy. Ella piensa que fui un padre horrible. No quiero recordarle eso en este día, además, este día es para ti. No me quieres ahí."

Levantándose, Booth rodeó el banco y se sentó junto a Max. Mirando a Max con preocupación en su rostro, Booth dijo, "Yo no tengo a ninguno de mis padres, Max. Pops se ha ido y la única familia que me queda es Bones y los niños. Bueno, y Jared cuando se acuerda que tiene un hermano. Y te tengo a ti Max. Eres el único padre que me queda. No quiero que pienses que no eres parte de esta familia porque si lo eres. Bones pensaba que eras un padre terrible; pero, cuando la ayudaste a escapar del juego de ajedrez humano de Pelant, ella cambió de opinión. Estuviste ahí para ella y Christine y yo cuando te necesitamos.

No eres Ward Cleaver*; pero, por otra parte, ¿Quien lo es? Ven al Diner y desayuna con nosotros y luego ven a la casa esta tarde. Tendré una barbacoa y todos los cerebritos vendrán. Va a ser divertido."

Mirando a los ojos a Booth para asegurarse, Max preguntó, "¿Estás seguro? No quiero molestar a Tempe."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "No la molestas. Créeme, ella estará feliz de verte. La única razón por la que ella no te había invitado a la barbacoa del Día del Padre antes es porque siempre estas fuera de la ciudad ese día. Ven al Diner, ya lo verás."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Max sonrió y dijo, "Está bien, lo haré. Lee la carta cuando estés solo. Verás porqué cuando la abras."

Sonriendo, Booth puso la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se paró. Dándole a Max unas palmaditas en el hombro, Booth regresó a su lugar en las bancas y se sentó.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

El día había sido muy largo y feliz. Booth había recibido regalos de sus hijos y de Michele. La hija de Cam siempre le daba un regalo de Día del Padre, y él siempre hacia algo importante del regalo cuando lo recibía. Su padre había sido asesinado hace mucho tiempo y él había hecho todo lo posible para estar allí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Cam se había casado con Paul y él y Michele se llevaban bien, pero, Michele se sentía más cómoda hablando con él que con Paul. Booth consideraba eso como un estimulo a su gran ego aunque nunca lo admitiría con nadie incluyendo a Brennan o Cam.

Ya que todos se habían ido, la cocina había sido limpiada, Christine estaba en la cama y Brennan tomaba una ducha, Booth se dirigió hacia su habitación y sacó la carta del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Llevándola hacia la cama, Booth se sentó y abrió el sobre. Al desdoblarlo, Booth se encontró mirando una carta de Hank.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Querido Seeley,

Espero que hayas tenido un Día del padre muy agradable. Sé que es tu segunda fiesta favorita y me gustaría pensar que tuviste el momento de tu vida hoy. Sueles hacerlo.

Sé que este fue el primer Día del padre sin mí y quería asegurarme de que no estás triste por eso. Yo tuve una vida bastante larga, Camarón. Más larga que la mayoría. ¡Demonios!, sobreviví a mi esposa, a mi hermano, a mi hija y a mi hijo. No mucha gente puede decir eso. Si no hubiera sido por ti y por Jared, hubiera estado solo; pero, no lo estuve. Tú y Jared fueron lo mejor que me ha pasado. Yo sabía que había a alguien en el mundo que todavía se preocupaba de que yo estuviera en él y déjame decirte que eso no siempre sucede. Muchos de mis amigos en la casa no tienen a nadie. No puedo decirte cuantas veces mis amigos me decían lo celosos que estaban de mí. Tú y Temperance me visitaban cada fin de semana que se podía. Me llamabas todos los días y siempre tenias tiempo para hablarme un rato. Eso es grandioso, Camarón. No todo el mundo tiene el trato de su familia que yo recibí.

Lo más importante que quería decirte es Te Quiero Seeley. Siempre lo he hecho. Eres el hombre más decente que conozco. Eres un amoroso esposo y padre. Eres genial en tu trabajo y lo más importante, eres un hombre de palabra. Lo hiciste bien Seeley. Quiero que sepas eso. Lo has hecho muy bien y te quiero por eso.

Le daré esto a Max y el te lo dará a ti. Él te quiere, muchacho. No puede decirlo; pero, lo hace. Está muy orgulloso de que Temperance encontrara un buen hombre como tú. No le causen preocupaciones todo el tiempo.

Nos veremos algún día. Estoy seguro de eso. Hasta que lo hagamos, compórtate y disfruta de esos dulces niños y esa adorable esposa que tienes. Cuando pienses en mi, recuérdame sonriendo. Así es como me gustaría ser recordado.

Te quiere, Pops.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Con los ojos cerrados, Booth se echó hacia atrás y se tendió en la cama. Sosteniendo la carta sobre su pecho, sintió las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos cerrados. Acostado ahí durante un rato, Booth pensó en la última vez que había visto a su abuelo. No sabía que Hank moriría mientras dormía tres días después. Sabía que esa era una forma pacífica de morir y esperaba que hubiera sido así como murió.

Al sentir a Brennan sentarse en la cama junto a él, Booth dijo, "Estoy bien. Max me dio una carta de Pops esta mañana y acabo de leerla."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Brennan se inclinó y puso sus brazos alrededor de Booth. Sonriendo, Booth le dijo, "Pops tiene razón, Bones. Lo he hecho bien."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Lo has hecho muy bien."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

***** **Ward Cleaver es un personaje de ficción de la televisión estadounidense. Ward y su esposa, June, se invoca a menudo como padres arquetípicos suburbanos de la década de 1950.**

**Bueno este capítulo ha sido algo largo, ¡pensé que no terminaba! Pero acabé y aquí está. Espero que Lesly azenet no haya derramado lagrimas en este capítulo. Por cierto que eché un vistazo a algunos de los capítulos siguientes y creo que ya no llorarás más y FaithinBones también me lo ha dicho, pero por si acaso claro que te comparto de mis pañuelos ;). Y gracias también a DorothyOz que siempre está por aquí echando un vistazo, que por cierto he visto que este capítulo fue escrito por pedido tuyo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Al igual que las historias anteriores esto tiene lugar algunos años después de "The Past in the Present".**

**Como siempre la historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores.**

Oooooooooooooooooo

Era el Día del Padre y Brennan le había prometido a Booth que en vez de tener su barbacoa anual del Día del Padre, la podía omitir este año y ver todo el baseball y comer toda la comida chatarra que quisiera, todo el día. Él había estado trabajando en un caso terrible las últimas tres semanas y no quería hacer nada excepto escapar a su televisión. Al ver la expresión cansada en el rostro de Booth, Brennan quiso hacerlo feliz y un día en la casa era muy poco para darle.

Booth había estado viendo el juego de los Phillies y los Astros cuando se dio cuenta de que Christine hablaba con alguien. Al mirar alrededor de donde Christine estaba sentada en el piso, Booth no vio a nadie más. Curioso, Booth dijo, "Christine, nena, ¿Con quien estás hablando? Me estás hablando a mí?

Mirando hacia arriba desde su pila de Legos, con sus cuatro años y medio de edad Christine miró a su padre y dijo, "No Papá. Milly me dijo que construyera un castillo pero yo no quiero. Yo quiero construir un laboratorio como el de Mamá."

Sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda, Booth dijo, "¿Quién es Milly, Cariño?"

Con el ceño fruncido, Christine continuó ordenando sus Legos por color. "Ella es la bella dama, Papá. Ella me dijo que construyera un castillo. Yo no quiero. ¿Puedo construir un laboratorio en su lugar? Son mis Legos. No de ella."

Levantándose de su sillón, Booth se acercó a donde Christine estaba sentada y se puso en cuclillas junto a ella. Mirando a su hija muy atentamente, Booth dijo, "Cariño, ¿Conociste a Milly en la tienda o en la Guardería?"

Mirando a su padre, Christine frunció el ceño y dijo, "No Papi." Señalando a su derecha, Christine dijo, "Ella está sentada justo ahí. Dice que te dice hola a ti. ¿Puedes verla Papi?"

Tragando saliva, Booth dijo, "Eh, Cariño. ¿Ésta amiga es una amiga invisible?"

Riendo, Christine dijo, "No tonto. Milly no es invisible, ella está justo ahí."

Mirando hacia su derecha, Christine parecía estar escuchando. Volviendo a mirar a su padre, Christine dijo, "¡Oh!, ella dice que tu no la puedes ver Papi. Dice que es mágica."

Cayendo hacia atrás, Booth puso las manos en el piso para sostenerse. Mirando a la nada al lado de su hija, Booth dijo, "Cariño, ¿Has oído a Mami hablar sobre mi madre? ¿Te dijo ella que el nombre de mi madre era Millicent Mary Booth?

Al terminar de ordenar sus Legos por color, Christine empezó a ordenarlos por tamaño. Suspirando, miró el espacio vacío junto a ella y luego a su padre. "Milly dijo Feliz Día del Padre Papi. Ella dice que Micah la dejo visitarte hoy. Dice que él la deja visitarte en el Día del Padre y en tu cumpleaños. Yo la vi en tu cumpleaños; pero, ella me dijo que no te lo dijera. No quería que te enojaras con ella."

Frotándose los ojos con las manos, Booth dijo, "Porque me enojaría con ella? Yo la quiero."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Christine dijo "Milly dijo que te dejó cuando eras pequeño y ella no quería pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella sabe que estabas enojado con ella por dejarte. ¿Por qué estabas enojado con Milly Papi? Ella dijo que tuvo que irse. Dijo que no quería irse.

Mirando al espacio vacío cerca de su hija, Booth dijo, "No estaba enojado contigo Mamá. Solo tenía miedo de Papá. Yo no sabía cómo proteger a Jared de Papá. Estaba preocupado de que nos dejaras a Jared y a mí con ese cabrón, imbécil. Nunca estuve enojado contigo, Mamá. Te amaba entonces y te amo ahora."

Recogiendo un Lego verde, Christine dijo, "Milly dice que ella sabe que tenias miedo de él y ella deseaba poder haber estado; pero, no podía. Ella dice que te ama Papi."

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Booth dijo, "También te amo Mamá. Te extraño."

Colocando un Lego encima del otro, Christine dijo, "Ella dice que rompió las reglas y no puede regresar. ¡Oh!, dice que tiene que irse. Milly dice que Micah está enfadado con ella y tiene que irse."

Poniéndose de pie, Booth dijo, "No te vayas Mamá. Por favor no te vayas."

Mirando a su padre, Christine dijo, "Se ha ido Papi. Un hombre entró a la habitación y le dijo a Milly que estaba haciendo mal. Milly está en problemas, Papi?

Mirando a la puerta de su Cueva Masculina, Booth dijo, "Espero que no Cariño. De verdad espero que no."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;). **


	7. Chapter 7

**Éste y los siguientes capítulos tendrán lugar después de "The Change in the Game." **

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Max había estado pensando en el Día del Padre y en cómo sus hijos nunca querían celebrar con él. Su hijo estaba viviendo en Carolina del Norte con su esposa y sus hijastras y su hija estaba embarazada y viviendo con su novio. Por una vez, le hubiera gustado pasar el día con uno de sus hijos y este año, por las buenas o por las malas, iba a tener a Temperance Brennan para pasarlo con él. Bueno, al menos por un rato.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Max decidió ir a ver a Hank Booth. Ya que Hank era el abuelo de Booth y Booth era el padre del bebé de Brennan; entonces, de alguna manera, Max sintió que pudiera ser que también considerara a Hank como un pariente. De cualquier manera él no tenía ningún familiar además de sus hijos. La familia de su esposa estaba cerca todavía; pero, Max solo mantenía contacto con una sobrina, Margaret. Max sentía que podía aprovechar todo de la familia que tuviera.

Al llegar a la Casa de Retiro, Max encontró a Hank en la sala de juegos, jugando dominó con algunos de sus amigos. Cuando vio a Max entrar en la habitación, Hank le había dado una mirada de perplejidad que se convirtió en una de preocupación.

Llamándole desde la sala, Hank preguntó, "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Están bien Seeley y Temperance?"

Sonriendo, Max se acercó a donde Hank estaba sentado y dijo, "Claro, claro. Solo vine a verte. Pensé que tal vez podríamos tener una pequeña charla."

Curioso, Hank se dirigió a sus amigos y dijo " Creo que el juego terminó. Éste es el padre de mi nieta política; así que, mejor voy a hablar con él."

Poniéndose de pie, Hank pasó delante de Max y dijo, "Podemos hablar en mi habitación."

Sonriendo, Max caminó ligeramente detrás de Hank y lo siguió a su habitación. Al entrar a la habitación, Max miró a su alrededor para ver una cómoda habitación.

Caminando delante del sofá de Hank, Max se sentó y vio a Hank sentarse en la silla frente al sofá.

Mirando a Hank, Max preguntó, "¿Desde cuándo Tempe es tu nieta política? ¿Booth y Tempe se casaron y me dejaron fuera?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hank dijo, "Nah. Solo que no me siento bien diciendo la novia embarazada de mi nieto."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Max dijo, "Si, bueno a mi no me importa decir el novio de mi hija embarazada. ¿Por qué demonios no se casan?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hank puso las manos sobre sus rodillas y dijo, "Seeley ha estado a punto demasiadas veces. Temperance va a tener que preguntárselo. Además, ella dice que no cree en el matrimonio y Seeley no va a forzar la situación.

Suspirando, Max dijo, "Supongo que es mi culpa. Cuando Ruth y yo abandonamos a los niños, Ruth dijo que probablemente los jodimos y seguramente lo hicimos"

Con el ceño fruncido, Hank no dijo nada.

Haciendo una mueca, Max dijo, "Vaya, gracias por no contradecirme,"

Asintiendo, Hank dijo, "No hay problema."

Con un poco de rabia cruzando su rostro, Max dijo, "Lo hicimos por su seguridad. Ahora ellos apenas me toleran o tal vez simplemente no confían en mí, no lo sé. Ni siquiera puedo hacer que estén conmigo el Día del Padre. Amo a mis hijos. Nunca los azoté cuando eran pequeños. Fui un buen padre. Lo hice lo mejor que pude por ellos."

Tamborileando los dedos sobre su rodilla izquierda, Hank dijo, "Si tu lo dices."

Suspirando, Max dijo, "Mira, yo quiero que Tempe esté conmigo el Día del Padre. El siguiente año, el niño de ella y Booth estará aquí y ellos van a querer celebrar el Día del Padre entre ellos. Ésta puede ser mi última oportunidad."

Con el ceño fruncido, Hank miró a Max y dijo, ¿Por que vienes conmigo? ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga al respecto?"

Sonriendo, Max dijo, "Tempe dijo que planean pasar el día contigo el Día del Padre. Quiero que me invites a ir contigo. Al menos puedo estar cerca de mi niña el Día del Padre incluso si lo está celebrando contigo. Vamos, me estoy haciendo viejo. ¿Cuántos años piensas que me quedan?"

Riendo, Hank dijo, "Ja, tú eres un bebé comparado conmigo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Max se señalo a sí mismo y dijo, "Haz una pausa, probablemente solamente hay una diferencia de 13 años entre nosotros. Yo no me llamaría un bebé."

Sonriendo, Hank cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dijo, "Bien, estás aquí a las 7 a.m. el Día del Padre, vestido de traje y trae algo de ropa casual contigo."

Frunciendo el ceño, Max dijo, " ¿Por qué a las 7 a.m y por qué un traje?

Sonriendo, Hank dijo, "Si quieres pasar un rato conmigo el Día del Padre entonces el precio que tienes que pagar es ir a la iglesia conmigo y Seeley y Parker."

Jadeando, Max dijo, " ¿La iglesia? No soy Católico. Booth no me va a llevar a la iglesia con él."

Asintiendo, Hank dijo, "Si, lo sé; pero, tu vas a la iglesia conmigo y yo voy con Seeley y Parker. No tienes elección. Iremos de la iglesia al departamento de Seeley. Vamos a recoger a Temperance y luego salimos a desayunar. Después normalmente vamos a un juego de pelota o a pescar o algo así. Es por eso que necesitas la ropa casual. Lo tomas o lo dejas."

Suspirando, Max dijo, "Lo tomaré."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno pues aquí tienen un capítulo más. La vez anterior estaba en una compu prestada así que no pude responderle a Lesly azenet que tan al pendiente está de este fic. Cuando quieras te comparto de mis pañuelos, pero como ya dije creo que ya no los necesitarás :) A mi también me encanta la relación que llevan Max y Booth, creo que se llevan tan bien porque saben que el otro haría lo que fuera por Brennan. **

**Y gracias DorothyOz por tu ayuda y por estar al pendiente. Y también a Temperance34. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya saben, la historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

El Día del Padre había llegado y Max estaba en la Casa de Retiro a las 6:30 a.m. Al entrar al edificio, Max se había registrado en la recepción y después caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Hank. Al tocar a la puerta de Hank, Max había visto por el pasillo un señalamiento de salida. Si había algo en lo que Max era bueno, eso era saber donde estaban las salidas.

Al abrir la puerta, Hank estaba de pie en la puerta en pants, camiseta y calcetines.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hank dijo, "Dije a las 7 a.m. no 6:35 a.m. ¿No tienes reloj?

Sonriente, Max dijo, "No quería llegar tarde."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hank dio la vuelta y se acercó a su cama. Tomando su camisa, se la puso y luego la abrochó. Recogiendo sus zapatos de vestir, Hank se acercó luego a la silla y se sentó.

Max, sintiéndose inquieto, se acercó al sillón y se sentó. Sosteniendo una bolsa de deporte, dijo, "Traje un cambio de ropa."

Mirando hacia abajo a sus zapatos mientras los ponía en sus pies, Hank dijo, " Bien por ti."

Mientras se rascaba el cuello, Max dijo, "No eres una persona madrugadora ¿Verdad?"

Volteando hacia arriba Hank dijo, "Por supuesto que no. Yo soy un ave nocturna."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Max dijo, "Yo soy muy madrugador."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hank dijo, "No me digas."

Hank se puso de pie y fue al baño a peinarse.

Max, un poco nervioso por su plan, tomó una copia de la revista Sports Illustrated del sillón a un lado de él y pasó las páginas. Sin mirar nada en la revista, llegó al final y luego la dejó.

Hank, al terminar con su cabello, regresó a la habitación y se puso su chaqueta. Sentándose de nuevo en la silla, Hank miró a Max y dijo, "Es mejor que te portes bien en la iglesia. No estoy pensando en salir disparado si haces algo estúpido. "

Frunciendo el ceño, Max dijo, "¿Qué?"

Sonriendo, Hank dijo, "Si el Gran Señor decide estar enojado contigo en su casa, no quiero convertirme en una tostada junto a ti, entonces, mejor compórtate."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Max dijo, "No soy un niño, se cómo comportarme en una iglesia."

Arrugando la boca, Hank dijo, "Si bueno, la última vez que estuve en una iglesia con Temperance y Seeley, Seeley se pasó la mayor parte de la misa explicándole cosas a Temperance y algunas de sus preguntas me asustaron. Ella es tu hija y tuvo que sacarlo de alguien. Llegaré una conjetura y te digo"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Max dijo, "Nunca lleve a mis hijos a una iglesia. Su madre lo hacía a veces, pero, luego Tempe y Russ se convirtieron en adolescentes y no quisieron ir más, entonces, dejaron de ir. Ruth era la única creyente en nuestra casa."

Observando a Max, Hank dijo, "Eso está muy mal. No me gustaría ser tú cuando mueras."

Sonriendo, Max dijo, "Bueno, tampoco me gustaría ser yo cuando muera."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A las 7:15 a.m., Max y Hank escucharon un golpe en la puerta. Hank, de pie, miró a Max y después cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

Parker, al ver a su bisabuelo, se adelantó y abrazó a Hank. "Feliz Día del Padre, Pops."

Abrazado a Parker, Hank dijo, "Gracias Parker. ¿Dónde está tu Papá?"

Sonriente y mirando a Hank, Parker dijo, "Ya viene. Él dejó una gran caja de galletas en el salón de juegos con una tarjeta de Día del Padre para todos."

Asintiendo, Hank dijo, "Bien. Bueno, entra y vamos a esperarlo."

Cuando cerró la puerta, Parker se volvió hacia el sofá y se detuvo. "Max, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"

Sonriendo, Max dijo, "Iré a la iglesia con ustedes esta mañana."

Algo aturdido, Parker dijo, "Dios mío, ¿En serio? ¿Papá lo sabe?"

Ceñudo, Max dijo, "Bueno, no. Soy un invitado de Hank."

Volviendo a mirar a Hank, Parker dijo, "¿Invitaste a Max a la iglesia?"

Sonriendo, Hank dijo, ¿Que te puedo decir Parker?, soy débil.

Con el ceño fruncido, Parker dijo, "¿Qué?"

Dando a Parker unas palmaditas en la cabeza, Hank dijo, "No te preocupes. Max es mi invitado y va a estar con nosotros todo el día."

Sonriente, Parker dijo, "¿Saben Papá y Bones de esto?"

Se escuchó un rápido golpe en la puerta y luego ésta se abrió, Parker se volvió para mirar a su padre. Hank, no queriendo hacer frente a la reprimenda todavía, miró a Max.

Booth, entrando en la habitación, gritó, "Oye, Pops, ¿Estás listo para irte?" Al ver a Max cuando llegó más lejos en la habitación, Booth se detuvo y dijo, "¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"

Con una sonrisa, Max se levantó y dijo, "Feliz Día del Padre, Booth. Hank me invitó a pasar el día con él. Ambos olvidamos que era el Día del Padre; así que, espero que no te importe que me haya unido a ustedes hoy."

Frunciendo el ceño a Hank con desconfianza, Booth dijo, "¿Desde cuándo olvidas el Día del Padre? Es tu celebración favorita."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hank dijo, "Ya soy viejo, así que, demándenme."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno pues después de algunos días sin aparecer por aquí, me he puesto las pilas jaja y si he demorado mucho la culpa es de la Universidad que me había tenido loca con eso de elegir horarios =). **

**Como siempre gracias a Lesly azenet , DorothyOz y Anonybones por sus reviews.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**la historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

La Iglesia Católica de San Patricio era la favorita de Hank en el área de Washington D.C. Le gustaba ir a misa temprano, de modo que, cuando Booth y Parker lo recogían se aseguraban de hacerlo temprano para estar reunidos ahí a las 8 a.m.

Al llegar a la iglesia, Booth consiguió lugar de estacionamiento al frente. Esto complacía a Hank porque no le gustaba caminar largas distancias. Cuando salió de la camioneta, Max se impresionó con la arquitectura de la iglesia. Era muy bonita y el trabajo en piedra era muy agradable a la vista.

Una vez que la pequeña familia de Booth estaba reunida frente a la iglesia, Booth se giró hacia Max y dijo, "Ésta es la iglesia Max."

Ceñudo, Max dijo, "Lo sé. No te preocupes. Sé cómo comportarme en una iglesia."

Suspirando, Booth puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Parker y se encamino a la iglesia, Hank y Max lo siguieron. Acercándose a los bancos en la parte de atrás, Booth dejó a Parker adelantarse luego lo siguió con Max y Hank siguiéndole. Ya sentado, Booth le echó un vistazo a Max con el rabillo del ojo y después abrió su biblia, hojeo el libro buscando la página en que había dejado la lectura de la semana pasada y empezó a leer.

Curioso, Max se inclinó sobre la biblia de Booth y preguntó, "¿Que estás leyendo?"

Con el ceño fruncido, Booth dijo, "La biblia."

Rodando los ojos, Max dijo, "No es broma. Quise decir, ¿Qué historia estás leyendo?"

Con un suspiro, Booth dijo, "No es una historia. Es el libro de Eclesiastés, capitulo 3."

Asintiendo, Max dijo, "¿Cuál es ese?"

Poniendo la mano izquierda en su frente, Booth leyó, "Para todo hay una temporada, y un tiempo para cada cosa bajo el cielo."

Sonriente, Max dijo, "Oh, bueno conozco eso. Eso está en la canción, "Turn,Turn,Turn" de los Byrds. A Ruth le encantaba esa canción. Ponía demasiado ese álbum."

Soplando un poco de aire en su boca y manteniendo los labios cerrados, Booth miró a Max. Esperando un momento, Booth dijo, "¿Terminaste? Es decir, no me gustaría ser grosero contigo y trato de leer la biblia mientras tú hablas de música."

Sonriendo, Max dijo, "Está bien. Sigue adelante y lee."

Asintiendo, Booth miró hacia abajo, a su biblia y continuó leyendo.

Inclinándose hacia Booth, Max dijo, "¿Sabes?, Pete Seeger escribió esa canción. Los Byrds no la escribieron realmente. Seguro que Pete lo tomó de la biblia, entonces, quiero decir, supongo que él no escribió toda la canción. Es muy buena."

Viendo que Booth lo observaba con un gesto en su rostro, Max dijo, "Lo siento."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth regresó la mirada a su biblia y trató de leer, esperando la siguiente interrupción.

Mirando hacia abajo, a la biblia de Booth, Max dijo, "¿Sabes?, recuerdo haber visto a los Byrds cantar esa canción en el Show de Ed Sullivan ."

Cerrando su biblia de golpe, Booth muy molesto se volvió hacia Max y dijo, "Si mencionas a los Byrds una vez más, voy a patearte el trasero fuera de ésta iglesia."

Inclinándose sobre Booth y mirándolo, Hank dijo, "Seeley, estamos en una iglesia. Esa no es forma de hablar en la iglesia. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie."

Cerrando los ojos, Booth recogió la biblia de su regazo y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Max percibiendo que tal vez había hecho enojar a Booth se giró y miró hacia la parte frontal de la iglesia. Hank, sonriendo, entornó los ojos y miró hacia su propia biblia y continuó leyendo.

Después de un rato, Booth se relajó y puso su biblia en el banco, entre él y Parker. Al ver que la misa iba a empezar pronto, Booth sacó su rosario y empezó a rogar por paciencia.

Max, al ver el rosario, se inclinó hacia Booth y dijo, "Es muy bonito. ¿Cómo es que el tuyo es azul y el de Hank es negro?"

Ignorando a Max, Booth continuó rezando. Hank, tratando de evitar una erupción de Booth, se inclinó hacia Max y dijo, "Mi rosario era de mi Papá y el de Seeley pertenecía a su madre. Su madre heredó ese rosario de su abuela."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Max dijo, "Oh. Eso es muy bonito."

Poniendo su mano sobre el brazo derecho de Max, Hank se inclinó y le susurró, "Di una palabra más de aquí al final de la misa y voy a darte una paliza cuando salgamos de aquí. Entonces le diré a Seeley que deje tu trasero aquí y celebraremos el Día del Padre sin ti."

Sorprendido, Max asintió y miró hacia el frente de la iglesia de nuevo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Aqui tienes la siguiente parte Lesly azenet =D y como siempre gracias DorothyOz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores.**

Oooooooooooooooooo

Max había logrado permanecer en silencio durante el resto del servicio. Había encontrado todo el asunto bastante interesante, así que, no había sido tan aburrido como había temido que fuera.

Después de la misa, la pequeña familia de Booth había esperado a que la mayoría de los feligreses saliera y luego se levantaron de su banca y abandonaron la iglesia. Hank siempre decía que si tienes que salir corriendo de la iglesia después de la ceremonia entonces la ceremonia no te servirá de nada.

Al salir a la brillante luz del sol, Parker miró alrededor y dijo, "Oye, Papá. No creo que vaya a llover después de todo."

Sonriendo, Booth levantó la mirada y dijo, "Bueno, tenemos un 40 por ciento de posibilidad esta tarde. Solo debemos esperar que estemos entre el afortunado sesenta por ciento que se quedan con la luz del sol."

Asintiendo, Parker bajó las escaleras hacia la acera, de dos en dos. Booth, tratando de actuar con un poco mas de dignidad ante su abuelo, bajó los escalones con él, Max por detrás de ellos.

Dirigiéndose hacia la camioneta, Booth dijo, "Bueno, vamos a ir a casa y recoger a Bones. Estoy muriendo de hambre."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hank preguntó, "¿Cuando no tienes hambre?"

Riéndose, Max rodeó a Booth, abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta y entró.

Al entrar a su camioneta, Booth miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todos tenían puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Antes de encender la camioneta, Booth metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó su teléfono y mensajeó a Brennan: Pops invitó a Max a pasar el día con nosotros. Lo siento.

Poniendo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Booth encendió la camioneta y se incorporó al tráfico. Mientras manejaba, Booth sintió su teléfono vibrar. Al no poder leer el mensaje mientras manejaba, Booth ignoró el teléfono. De todos modos, no estaba seguro de que quería saber que decía.

Ooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a su departamento, Booth se estacionó en frente en lugar de en el estacionamiento. Habían ido a casa solo el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse de ropa y salir otra vez.

Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera de la camioneta, se dirigieron al recibidor, entraron en el elevador y subieron al piso de Booth. Al salir, Booth recorrió el pasillo, abrió la puerta y entró en el departamento buscando a Brennan.

Al entrar en su recámara, Booth vio a Brennan sentada en el borde de su cama con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Booth cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto a Brennan.

Inclinándose y besándola, Booth dijo, "Vamos Bones. Tu y Max se han estado llevando muy bien últimamente. Será agradable pasar el día con nuestra familia. Ya lo verás."

Suspirando, Brennan dijo, "Me he estado entendiendo con Max últimamente. Eso es verdad. Sólo que no quiero pasar el Día del Padre con él. No quiero darle la impresión de que lo considero un padre destacado."

Poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Brennan, Booth dijo, "Nosotros estamos celebrando el Día del Padre por Pops. Pops invitó a Max a pasar el día con él, así que, eso significa que Max está pasando el día con nosotros. No puedo decirle a Pops que Max no puede venir con nosotros. Eso avergonzaría a Pops."

Bajando los brazos, Brennan puso su mano izquierda en la rodilla de Booth y dijo, "Estamos celebrando el Día del Padre por ti también, Booth. Éste no solo es un día especial para Hank. Eres un maravilloso padre. Hank fue un maravilloso padre para ti y para Jared. Mi padre no es un padre maravilloso."

Quitando sus brazos de alrededor de Brennan, Booth le tomó la mano izquierda y dijo, "Él está tratando, Bones. Dale una oportunidad. Fue un buen padre para ti antes de que él y tu Mamá se fueran y ha tratado de ser un buen padre desde que regresó a tu vida. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Él te quiere."

Mirando la mano de Booth sosteniendo la suya, Brennan dijo, "El hecho de que él me quiera no significa que es un buen padre."

Con el ceño fruncido, Booth se levantó y dijo, "Está bien, fue un pésimo padre. Voy a echar al cabrón y a decirle que se vaya al infierno."

Tirando de la mano de Booth, Brennan dijo, "No Booth, espera. No puedes hacer eso. Eso avergonzaría a Hank. Dejaremos que Papá venga con nosotros hoy. Sabremos que está con nosotros debido a Hank y no porque fuera un padre ejemplar."

Asintiendo, Booth dijo, "Claro Bones. Solo estamos haciendo esto por Hank." Inclinándose y dándole un beso, Booth dijo, "Déjame cambiarme de ropa y después podemos ir a desayunar. Muero de hambre."

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Tu siempre estas muriendo de hambre."

Sonriente, Booth dijo, "Bueno, al menos soy coherente."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras Booth se estaba cambiando de ropa, Brennan salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina a poner más bebidas en la nevera y hacer sándwiches extras para su día de campo. Quería estar segura de que había suficiente comida para todos esa tarde.

Mientras ella estaba en la cocina, entró Parker. Había terminado de ponerse los pantalones y una playera y estaba listo para irse. Al ver a Brennan haciendo sándwiches, Parker preguntó, "¿Hiciste esas barras de granola que dijiste que ibas a hacer?

Sonriendo, Brennan metió la mano en la nevera y levantó una bolsa de plástico con barras de granola.

Riendo, Parker dijo, "Muy bien. Le dije a Mamá que las ibas a hacer. Me pidió que le llevara una cuando me vaya a casa esta noche."

Afirmando con la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "Pondré algunas en una bolsita en la noche para que puedas llevarlas a casa. Me alegra que te gusten. Son un bocadillo muy saludable."

Sonriente, Parker dijo, "Son deliciosas. ¿Podemos llevar algo de papas fritas también?"

Rodando los ojos, Brennan se dio vuelta y sacó una bolsa de papas fritas de un gabinete y se la entregó a Parker.

Entrando en la cocina, Hank dijo, "Hey, tengo hambre. ¿Por qué el retraso?"

Entrando en la cocina detrás de Hank, Booth dijo, "Si, ¿Por qué el retraso? Me estoy muriendo."

Meneando la cabeza, Brennan dijo," Casi termino de hacer los sándwiches extra. Si me hubieran dicho antes que Papá venia con nosotros, entonces no tendrían que sufrir por este retraso."

Con un suspiro, Booth dijo, "Esta bien, lo entendemos. Debimos haberte dicho antes. Cometimos un error. La próxima vez lo pensaremos mejor."

Con el ceño fruncido, Brennan miró a Hank y luego a Booth y dijo, "Sería más razonable si no hubiera una próxima vez."

Oooooooooooo

**Oops parece que Brennan está un poquitín molesta. Que tal Lesly azenet aquí tienes algo de B&B, y en el próximo capi hay un poquito más =D.**


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores.**

oooooooooooooooooooo

El desayuno en el Royal Diner era un deber para Parker. Él adoraba los panquecitos y el pan francés que servían, así que, Booth siempre llevaba a Parker ahí para las ocasiones especiales. Habían encontrado una mesa en la parte de atrás del Diner, pero, ya que había cinco de ellos, tuvieron que poner una silla en el extremo de la mesa para que Parker se sentara. Brennan se sentó junto a la ventana y Booth entre Brennan y Parker. Max y Hank se sentaron frente a ellos y tomaron los menús ya que no estaban tan familiarizados con la comida del Diner como Booth y Brennan.

Después de que ordenaran su comida, Max preguntó, "¿Que vamos a hacer después del desayuno?"

Sonriendo, Parker dijo, "Vamos de pesca y a hacer un día de campo."

Sonriente, Hank revolvió el cabello de Parker y dijo, "Pesca. Bueno eso es genial. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo hicimos."

Con algo de curiosidad, Max pregunto, "¿Por qué?"

Señalando a Booth, Hank dijo, "Seeley no es un gran aficionado a la pesca. Dice que es aburrido."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth dijo, "Es aburrido, pero, oye, a ti te gusta y es tu día. Quiero que tengas un día divertido."

Negando con la cabeza, Hank dijo, "Es tu día también Camarón. Si no quieres ir a pescar entonces no tenemos que hacerlo."

Sonriendo, Seeley dijo, "Nah, está bien. A ti y a Parker les gusta pescar, así que, eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Fuimos a un juego de pelota el año pasado, este año vamos a pescar."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Parker dijo, "Tengo una caña y un carrete nuevos. Mamá me los regaló por mi cumpleaños."

Levantando la mirada, Booth vio su comida llegando y dijo, "¡Que bien!, comida."

Poniendo los platos frente a cada uno, Rose dijo, "Si necesitan cualquier otra cosa, por favor háganmelo saber."

Afirmando con la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Gracias, Rose. Todo se ve genial."

Tomando un trozo de tocino, Booth lo dobló en su boca. Al bajar la mirada hacia su plato, Booth vio a Brennan arrebatar un tater tot* de su plato y luego a Parker hacer lo mismo.

"¡Hey!, coman de su propia comida, ustedes dos. Dijo Booth exasperado.

Riéndose, Brennan dijo, "No tengo ningún tater tot, Booth."

Girándose, Booth tocó con su dedo la nariz de Brennan y dijo, "Podías haber ordenado algunos, ¿Sabes?"

Sonriente, Brennan dijo, "¿Por que? Tú ordenaste una porción doble de tater tots. Probablemente no podrías comer todo eso junto con el tocino, los tres huevos, el pan francés y la salchicha."

Negando con la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Solamente ordené una porción doble de tater tots porque tú eres una ladrona de papas. Todavía tengo que comer una orden completa de patatillas** contigo cerca."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan dijo, "Patatillas no es una palabra."

Interrumpiendo, Hank dijo, "¿Están pensando en comer o en discutir toda la mañana?"

Un poco indignada, Brennan dijo, "No estamos discutiendo. Sólo estamos hablando de papas."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hank dijo, "Si, yo no lo creo."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth había visto sus tater tots abandonar su plato de uno en uno y sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte. Observándolos desaparecer, Booth finalmente vio el último tater tot siendo tomado. Cogiendo la mano de Brennan, Booth dijo, "Está bien, me quedo el último tater tot, Bones. Fui el que los ordenó."

Moviendo la cabeza, Brennan miró a Booth y le dijo, "La propiedad se define ante la ley cómo el noventa por ciento, Booth."

Sosteniéndole la mano y impidiéndole de comerse su último tot, Booth dijo, "Ésta posesión es nueve décimas ante la ley, Bones y éste tot me pertenece a mi."

Mientras ella trataba de mover su mano mas cerca de su boca, Booth sujetó su mano firmemente en la suya sin permitirle moverla. Sonriente, Brennan alzando la mano izquierda tomó el tot de su mano derecha y se lo metió en la boca.

Con una sonrisa, Brennan dijo, "Deberías haber pedido más tots, Booth."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth acercó su mano izquierda y quitó del plato el último pan tostado con mantequilla de Brennan y le dio una mordida grande.

Sorprendida, Brennan dijo, "Oye, esa es mi tostada. Yo quería eso."

Alzando los hombros, Booth dijo, " La propiedad se define ante la ley cómo el noventa por ciento, Bones." Luego, sonriendo, se metió el resto de la tostada en la boca y se la comió.

Meneando la cabeza, Hank dijo: "Si los niños ya terminaron de jugar, estoy listo para ir a pescar."

Sonriendo, Booth miró a su abuelo y dijo, "Ya terminé." Mirando a Brennan, Booth preguntó "¿Has terminado?"

Afirmando con la cabeza y secándose las manos con una servilleta, Brennan dijo: "Oh, sí, he terminado. Por supuesto que no lo habría hecho si alguien no me hubiera robado mi pan tostado."

Con el ceño fruncido, Booth dijo: "¡Oye!, tú eres quien empezó tomando la mayoría de mis tater tots."

Suspirando, Max dijo, Dios, ¿No es grandioso el amor?

Ooooooooooooooooo  
**  
*Según la muy sabia Wikipedia =D los "tater tots" o "tots" son una fritura de papas, crujiente, de forma cilíndrica y de pequeño tamaño.  
**La palabra original era "potatoey", que según lo que encontré es una especie de adjetivo que se utiliza para decir que algo se parece a las papas en sabor, olor, textura, etc. Lo más parecido que encontré en español es "patatilla", creo que queda bien y le da sentido a lo que Brennnan dice de que "Patatillas no es una palabra."**

**Bueno lesly azenet, espero que estés más que contenta con este capi, ya hacia falta un poco más de B&B. Creo que a Brennan la traicionaron un poco las hormonas en el anterior =P. **


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores.**

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez que dejaron el Diner, todos se metieron a la SUV de Booth y se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad. Bueno, casi todos. Después de discutir sobre cinturones de seguridad por casi ocho minutos, Booth se incorporó al tráfico y se dirigió hacia la I - 395 Sur.

Curioso, Max le preguntó a Booth, "Oye, Booth, ¿A dónde vamos?

Aún enojado, porque llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, Booth respondió, "Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos."

Con un suspiro, Brennan dijo, "Vamos al Lago Burke, Papá."

Alzando los hombros, Max dijo, "Está bien por mí. Nunca he estado ahí antes. Me gusta ir a lugares nuevos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará llegar?"

Ceñudo, Booth dijo, "Tomará todo el tiempo que sea necesario."

Entornando los ojos, Hank dijo, "Nos tomará alrededor de media hora más o menos dependiendo del tráfico y de si Seeley está de mal humor o no. Si está de malas, estaremos ahí en menos de veinte minutos."

Echando un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor, Booth dijo, "Oye, no estoy de malas. Sólo que no creo que sea necesario hacerme tantas preguntas cuando estoy conduciendo."

Riendo, Hank dijo, "Si, yo en realidad no lo creo."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Después de que llegaron al Lago Burke, Booth encontró un lugar para estacionarse cerca de donde querían pescar. Al abrir la parte trasera de la camioneta, todos agarraron algo para llevar. Una vez que se dirigieron camino al lago, Booth colocó unas sillas plegables para Hank, Max y Parker y luego ayudó a Brennan a poner mantas debajo de un árbol cercano. Ya que tuvieron la nevera y las bolsas que él y Brennan habían preparado para su día de pesca colocadas sobre la manta, a la sombra del árbol, Booth se sentó debajo del árbol y observó al resto de los hombres de su familia preparando su equipo de pesca para pescar desde la comodidad de sus sillas. Booth le había dado a Max su caña y su carrete y se alegró por no tener que pescar.

Mientras observaba a Booth sentado con la espalda contra el árbol, Brennan lo vio mover las piernas y dar una palmadita a la manta frente a él. Sonriendo, ella se sentó frente a Booth, entre sus piernas y después se recostó contra él.

Moviendo los brazos alrededor de ella y poniendo sus manos en su estómago, Booth dijo, "Hola."

Mirando a Booth a la cara, Brennan dijo, "¿Entonces ya no estás enojado conmigo?"

Inclinándose y besándola, Booth dijo, "No estaba enojado contigo, estaba irritado. Que no es lo mismo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan besó a Booth y volvió a mirar al río. Poniendo sus manos sobre las de él, Brennan dijo, "Feliz Día del Padre, Booth."

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Gracias, Bones."

Al ver a Booth y a su hija, Max se giró a ver a Hank y le dijo, "Sabes que si no estuviéramos aquí, estarían besándose como locos en este momento."

Sonriendo, Hank dijo, "El día apenas empieza, si les da la gana besarse, el que estemos aquí no los va a detener."

Riéndose, Parker dijo, "¡Dios!, se besan todo el tiempo. Uno se acostumbra a eso después de un tiempo."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Después de haber almorzado, Parker y Hank regresaron a pescar y Max decidió dar un paseo alrededor de al menos una parte del lago. Booth y Brennan se apoyaron en el árbol de nuevo, poco a poco fueron cayendo dormidos cuando Parker soltó un grito eufórico.

Mirando hacia Parker, Booth y Brennan vieron a un emocionado Parker sosteniendo un pez de tamaño bastante decente.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Brennan preguntó, "¿Qué es lo que atrapó?"

Observando el pez, Booth dijo, "No tengo ni idea. Está demasiado lejos para decirlo y de todos modos no me importa. No le digas eso a Parker. No me quiero que piense que no me importa lo que hace."

Confusa, Brennan dijo, "Pero, no te importa."

Abrazando a Brennan y acurrucándose contra su oreja, Booth dijo, "Si, pero no quiero que lo sepa."

Cruzando los tobillos, Brennan le sonrió a Parker y dijo, "Eres un buen padre, Booth."

Con una sonrisa, Booth besó a Brennan en el oído y dijo, "Gracias. Lo intento."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth había estado durmiendo por un rato, cuando sintió a Brennan alejarse de él. Abriendo los ojos, Booth dijo, "¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?"

De pie, Brennan bajó la mirada hacia Booth y dijo, "Escuché algunos truenos a lo lejos. Creo que deberíamos recoger la mayoría de las cosas y llevarlas de nuevo a la camioneta. Así, si empieza a llover, no tendríamos que preocuparnos de recoger nuestras cosas en la lluvia."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Booth se levantó y recogió la nevera. Mirando hacia donde Hank, Parker y Max pescaban, Booth gritó, "Está tronando. Podrían considerar estar preparados para irnos.

Frunciendo el ceño Max dijo, "Los truenos están lejos Booth. No seas una solterona."

Echando un vistazo al cielo y luego otra vez a Max, Booth gritó, "Si llegan a acercarse más nos vamos."

Girándose y mirando a Hank, Max dijo, "Dios, él se angustia demasiado."

Alzando los hombros, Hank dijo, "No sería Seeeley si no lo hiciera."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Después de haber llevado la nevera y las bolsas más de dos de las mantas de regreso a la camioneta, Booth y Brennan regresaron y se sentaron debajo del árbol otra vez. Alertas ante la posibilidad de que el clima pudiera volverse malo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a volver a dormir.

Habían empezado a besarse cuando ambos escucharon los truenos otra vez. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Eso está más cerca. Creo que deberíamos irnos."

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Estoy de acuerdo. Las nubes sobre nosotros parecen estar cada vez más oscuras y la Administración Nacional del Océano y la Atmósfera recomienda que si el tiempo entre el relámpago y el trueno es menor a 30 segundos entonces debes trasladarte a un lugar más seguro."

Con el ceño fruncido, Booth dijo, "¿Que tan lejos está el relámpago cuando te toma 30 segundos escuchar el trueno?"

Viendo a Max lanzar su caña, Brennan dijo, "Seis millas."

Levantando la vista al cielo oscurecido, Booth dijo, "Demonios. Levántate Bones. Tenemos que irnos, creo que el último relámpago/trueno fue de 20 segundos. ¿A qué distancia está eso?"

Mirando a Booth, Brennan dijo, "Cuatro millas."

Después de que ambos, Booth y Brennan se levantaron, ambos cogieron una manta y Booth le gritó a los pescadores cerca del lago, "Bien, eso es todo. Tenemos que irnos, ahora."

Hank y Parker, al oír la insistencia en la voz de Booth, guardaron sus líneas y se levantaron. Recogiendo sus sillas y sus equipos de pesca, ambos regresaron a donde Booth y Brennan estaban parados. Max, irritado, guardó poco a poco su línea y lentamente recogió su silla.

Mirando a todos los demás alejarse del árbol y regresar a la camioneta, Max suspiró y gritó, "Ustedes son los peores preocupones que he jamás he visto."

Tomándose su tiempo, Max sólo se había movido un poco más allá del árbol cuando un relámpago/trueno ocurrió casi inmediatamente y un rayo golpeó el árbol detrás de él. Abrumado por la impresión, Max cayó al suelo y gritó, "Mierda."

Moviéndose con dificultad, Max agarró la caña y el carrete de Booth, dejó la silla de aluminio atrás y corrió hacia la camioneta. Llegando justo cuando el cielo se abrió y la lluvia empezó a caer, un empapado Max abrió apresuradamente la puerta trasera del pasajero de la camioneta y se trepó.

Cerrando de un portazo, Max se giró hacia Hank y le dijo, "¡Demonios!, casi me quedo frito ahí."

Asintiendo, Hank dijo, "Te dije que te comportaras en la iglesia."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

**Pobre Max, pero como dice Hank, se hubiera comportado en la iglesia =P. Bueno éste es el último capi de ésta historia, el capitulo siguiente ya será otra historia. **

**Tienes razón Lesly azenet, esto de traducir a veces se me complica un poco pero, he de confesar que también me ayuda mucho a conocer palabras y expresiones nuevas y además me divierto muchísimo traduciendo =D.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que la han agregado a favoritos. No es mía pero es lindo saber que están al pendiente. No olviden dejar review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores.**

Ooooooooooooooo

El fin de semana había sido largo y difícil. Booth había sido llamado en un caso de secuestro y había estado tratando de ayudar a rastrear tantas pistas como era posible. Un abuelo había secuestrado a su nieta y hasta el momento no habían podido localizar al abuelo o a la niña. La madre de la niña, Rosalie Thibodaux, al principio había llamado a su padre para quejarse de que estaba tardando en regresar a su hija, Grace, del campamento que él había arreglado. Cuando Bill Cox respondió su teléfono estaba irritado y le dijo a su hija que los estaba sofocando a su hija y a él y que estaba pensando en quitársela por algunas semanas y darle a Grace un descanso de la intromisión constante de su madre en su vida. Intercambiaron palabras desagradables y la llamada la había terminado Bill.

Bill debía dejar a Grace en casa a las 3 p.m. el viernes, pero, Rosalie le había dado a su padre un tiempo extra sólo en caso de que el tráfico fuera pesado. Cuando la caratula del reloj finalmente marcó las 8 p.m., Rosalie entró en pánico y llamó a la policía. Debido a que su hija había sido llevada fuera de los límites estatales para el campamento, habian contactado al FBI. Rosalie vivía en el área de D.C., y Bill y Grace habian ido al Parque Estatal de Cowans Gap, en Pensilvania para su campamento. Grace tenía 10 años y se había iniciado una Alerta Ámbar en Pensilvania, Virginia y el Área Oeste de Virginia. Habían pasado tres difíciles días y aún no había señal de la niña o el abuelo.

Booth había estado trabajando con la Policía Estatal de Pensilvania y había ido al Condado de Fulton para ver si podía ser de alguna ayuda. Booth se había llevado a Sweets con él para ver si su habilidad con los perfiles podía ser de ayuda. Booth y Sweets habían estado en el Condado de Fulton por casi siete horas cuando la Policía Estatal le avisó a Booth que la niña y su abuelo habian sido encontrados. Aparentemente Bill Cox conducía cuesta abajo por Sidling Hill a McConnellsburg cuando se salió de la carretera y bajó por un terraplén muy empinado entre algunos árboles. La camioneta de Bill no se notaba mucho desde la carretera, pero, un par de hermanos que trataba de encontrar a su perro que se había escapado por vigésima vez, encontraron la camioneta en un bosque abajo de la carretera y aproximadamente a una milla de su casa. El hermano llamó al 911 tan pronto como pudo llegar a casa. La batería del celular de su hermana había muerto y ella subió por el terraplén y se paró a un lado de la carretera, así la policía sabría dónde buscar.

Bill estaba muerto y la niña en una situación crítica. Grace había sido llevada al hospital de McConnellsburg. Booth al escuchar las noticias, se había ido él mismo con Sweets al hospital para ver si la niña sería capaz de decirles que había pasado. Al llegar a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del hospital, Booth fue recibido por el Capitán Diehl quien le dijo que antes de que la niña fuera llevada a cirugía le había dicho que ella y su abuelo habían ido a Walmart en Everett, Pensilvania y estaban camino a McConnellsburg para comprar pizza en Mama's Pizza para el almuerzo. El abuelo le estaba gritando a la madre de Grace por teléfono y perdió el control de su camioneta, desviándose a la derecha, fuera de la carretera y bajando por el terraplén. La pierna de Grace quedó atrapada bajo el salpicadero y fue incapaz de moverse. Había visto morir a su abuelo.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Tan pronto como Booth pudo hacerlo, dejó McConnellsburg y condujo de regreso a D.C. con Sweets. Sweets había tratado de iniciar una conversación con Booth varias veces, pero, Booth había permanecido en silencio. Después de un rato, Sweets se dio cuenta que Booth estaba de malas, así que, se sentó de nuevo y vio pasar el paisaje.

Al llegar de vuelta a D.C., Booth había pasado al Hoover y había hecho su informe. Una vez que todos fueron contactados como debía ser y se aseguró de que Rosalie estaba camino a McConnellsburg para estar con su hija, Booth se fue a casa.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a casa, Booth encontró un gran pedazo de papel pegado en la puerta principal con un gran corazón rojo dibujado en él y las palabras "Feliz Día del Padre" escrito con marcador negro debajo del corazón. Sonriendo y con mucho cuidado, Booth quitó el corazón de la puerta y entró a la silenciosa casa. Eran las 10:24 y todos habían ido a la cama. Booth había llamado a Brennan para avisarle que estaría en casa en algún momento de la noche, pero, no sabía cuándo. Sin estar segura de que tan tarde llegaría Booth, Brennan le dijo a Christine que debía irse a la cama a la hora de siempre.

Atravesando silenciosamente la sala, Booth puso su pistola y su placa en su caja fuerte y luego subió las escaleras. Recorriendo el pasillo tranquilamente, entró a la habitación de Christine y lo más silenciosamente que pudo, se acercó a la cama de Christine y se arrolló junto a ella. Observando a su hija, Booth se sentó sobre sus talones y sonrió.

Después de algunos minutos, Booth se levantó y salió de la habitación de su hija. Al recorrer el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, Booth encontró otro pedazo de papel pegado a la puerta de su recámara, "Despiértame."

Todavía con su mensaje del Día del Padre en la mano, Booth abrió la puerta de su recámara y entró. Quedándose quieto, vio a Brennan durmiendo. Odiaba tener que despertarla, pero, sabiendo que si no lo hacía probablemente ella tendría algo que decir al respecto, Booth atravesó la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Inclinándose sobre Brennan, puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro y le dijo, "Despierta, Bones. Ya estoy en casa."

Suspirando, Brennan abrió los ojos y miró a Booth. Sonriendo, Brennan metió la mano debajo de su almohada y le entregó a Booth una pequeña caja de joyería. Desconcertado, Booth puso su dibujo en el suelo y luego agarró la caja y levantó la tapa para mirar dentro. Sonriendo, metió la mano y sacó una cadena de oro con una medalla de San Miguel Arcángel.

Sonriendo, Booth veía la medalla y dijo, "¡Oye!, está muy bonita."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Brennan le dijo, "Christine quería comprarla para ti por el Día del Padre. Éste santo es el patrón de los oficiales de policía."

Inclinándose y dándole un beso a Brennan, Booth dijo, "Christine solamente tiene cuatro, ¿Cómo sabe de San Miguel?"

Levantando los hombros, Brennan le dijo, "Papá se lo dijo."

Entrecerrando los ojos, Booth miró la cadena y luego a Brennan. "¿Debería estar preocupado de que Max le esté dando instrucción religiosa a mi hija?"

Riendo, Brennan cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada nuevamente. Levantando la mano y poniéndola en la espalda de Booth, Brennan dijo, "Yo lo haría si fuera tu."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**¿Qué tal que Max ahora le enseña cosas de religión a Christine? =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores **

Ooooooooooooooooo

Max se sentía un poco solo. Él por lo general era una persona muy independiente y no necesitaba compañía para ser feliz, pero, el Día del Padre estaba cerca y por primera vez en tres años iba a estar solo. Hacía tres años, se había conseguido que Hank Booth lo invitara a visitarlo el Día del Padre para que pudiera estar cerca de Tempe ese día. Ese día había resultado ser muy agradable y Max lo recordaba con mucho cariño, bueno excepto por la parte donde casi fue convertido en barbacoa por un rayo.

El año pasado había ayudado a su hija a evadir una orden de arresto del FBI y había estado con ella y con su nieta, Christine, el Día del Padre. Ese día no había sido muy feliz ya que Tempe había estado triste y plagada de culpa. Él entendía que Booth estaba celebrando ese día solo, sin sus hijos, pero, Max había conseguido que el dibujo estuviera en el correo de Booth antes del Día del Padre, de modo que, al menos Booth sabía que Tempe y Christine estaban a salvo. Max sabía lo que iba a apestar para Booth ese Día del Padre, pero a Max, le deleitaba el hecho que estaba con su hija y con su nieta ese día. Tempe podía haber estado triste, pero él desde luego que no lo estaba.

Ahora, otro Día del Padre casi estaba aquí y él no había sido invitado por ninguno de sus hijos a pasar el día con ellos. Le había hablado a Russ sobre llegar de visita, pero, Russ le dijo que su familia política se iba en crucero a las Islas Vírgenes ésa semana y él, Amy y las niñas estaban invitados a venir. Ya que la familia política pagaba por todo, Russ no echaría abajo el crucero.

Max llamó luego a Tempe para ver que iba a hacer el Día del Padre y ella le había dicho que ella, Booth, Chtistine y Hank irían a un partido de béisbol ese día. Irían en coche a Filadelfia para el partido que se jugaría el sábado y el domingo y volverían el domingo por la noche. A pesar de que Max le había insinuado que le gustaría ir con ellos, Tempe no lo había invitado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Max había estado poniendo malas caras toda la mañana y se había quedado en su departamento hasta que el correo llegó. Buscando algo que hacer, Max había bajado a la recepción a recoger su correo. Cuando abrió el buzón del correo encontró un sobre grande doblado dentro. Al ver que no tenía una dirección de remitente se despertó su curiosidad. Él tenía algunos conocidos que lo contactaban de vez en cuando y algunos de ellos no usaban remitente en sus correos. Era lo más seguro.

Esperando a abrir el sobre hasta que llegó a su departamento, Max se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en un sillón. Al abrir el sobre, vio una hoja de papel doblada y un sobre tamaño oficio.

Al desdoblar el papel, Max se encontró a si mismo mirando un dibujo. El dibujo era de los contornos de tres manos. Una mano grande, una mano de tamaño mediano y una mano del tamaño de la de un niño que apenas comienza a andar. Cada mano se contenía dentro a la siguiente. La mano más pequeña tenía un dibujo de un corazón humano perfectamente representado en el centro de la palma. Al lado de las huellas de las manos estaban las palabras: Feliz Día del Padre Papá.

Sonriendo, Max puso el dibujo junto a él en el sillón y luego abrió el sobre tamaño oficio. En el sobre encontró dos entradas para el partido Phillies de Filadelfia/Bravos de Atlanta del fin de semana del Día del Padre. También había una reservación para un hotel cerca del estadio de beisbol y un boleto de avión de ida y vuelta a Filadelfia.

Sonriendo, Max llamó a su hija.

"Brennan"

Sosteniendo el dibujo en su mano izquierda, Max dijo, "Gracias, Tempe."

Con una sonrisa, Brennan dijo, "De nada Papá. Booth consideró que lo correcto es que ya que no pudiste pasar un rato con Hank el último Día del Padre, puedas hacerlo este año.

Sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, Max dijo, "Dile a ese tonto policía tuyo que gracias Cariño."

Negando con la cabeza Brennan dijo, "Si no te importa Papá, reformularé eso."

Frotándose las lágrimas de las mejillas, Max le dijo, "Hazlo Cariño. No quisiera hacer llorar a Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**¿Qué les parece? Por cierto ya vieron el nuevo promo de Bones, no me gustó Brennan de rubia pero como dice mi hermana, no nos preocupemos que será por poco tiempo =P. **

**Gracias Karla por leer espero que éste capítulo también te guste =). **

**Por cierto, Lesly azenet, I remember no tiene continuación =S, pero acabo de subir una nueva historia con mucho B&B =D. **


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones **

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Max había considerado seriamente la negociación de su boleto de avión por un viaje en Amtrack*, pero se había enterado que Booth se las había arreglado para que un primo suyo lo recogiera en el aeropuerto de Filadelfia y lo último que quería era joder los planes de Booth. Además, si Booth tenía un primo, ésta era la primera vez que oía de él y quería conocer al tipo. Quién sabe qué clase de información podía conseguir del chico sobre Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Max se había instalado en su asiento esperando a que su vuelo saliera cuando la señora sentada a su lado le habló. Ella parecía tener alrededor de 50 años y una especie de apariencia promedio. Su amigable sonrisa y su nariz chata fueron irresistibles para Max, así que se giró hacia ella y le respondió.

"Si, voy a Filadelfia para el fin de semana. Mi hija y mi yerno quieren que vuele para pasar el fin de semana con ellos por el Día del Padre."

Sonriendo, la señora le dijo, "Por cierto, soy Lena. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tu hija y su marido viven en Filadelfia?"

Negando con la cabeza, Max dijo, "¡Oh no! Ellos no viven en Filadelfia. Viven en D.C., sólo que estoy volando para encontrarme con ellos ahí el fin de semana."

Aparentando ser curiosa, Lena dijo "¿Ellos volaron hasta allá antes?"

Negando nuevamente, Max dijo, "Nah, ellos se fueron en coche. El abuelo de mi yerno no un gran fan del transporte aéreo."

Rascándose la cabeza, Lena le preguntó, "¿Por qué no te fuiste en coche con ellos?"

Riendo, Max dijo, "¡Dios no!, Cariño. Tú no querrías recorrer grandes distancias en coche con mi yerno. Es un cabrón malhumorado. Si hablas demasiado o tratas de tener una conversación interesante con él, se molesta. Solamente mi hija habla con él cuando viajan. Ella lo mantiene calmado y no le tolera ninguna tontería.

Sonriendo, Lena dijo, "A mí me suena como alguien que es un manojo de nervios. Debe tener un trabajo muy estresante."

Asintiendo, Max dijo, "Si, es un Agente del FBI. Un investigador criminal. Él se encarga de crímenes espantosos todo el tiempo. Su abuelo dice que es por eso que está de mal humor todo el tiempo, con todo el mundo excepto Tempe. Tempe es mi hija. Si tuvieras que tratar con cuerpos todo el tiempo y asesinos horribles también podrías perder la paciencia."

Asintiendo, hábilmente, Lena dijo, "¿Así que tu yerno no es una persona sociable?"

Negando con la cabeza, Max dijo, "¡Oh no! Booth, que es mi yerno, podría dejarte completamente encantada en sesenta segundos o menos. El chico también emana encanto cuando quiere. A él le gustan las personas, realmente sólo es impaciente con las personas que conoce y por supuesto, la familia."

Confundida, Lena preguntó, "¿Por qué? Pensé que las personas que conoce serian a las que les tendría más paciencia."

Alzando los hombros, Max dijo, "Booth trabaja con genios y aunque el chico es inteligente y probablemente él mismo tiene un alto Coeficiente Intelectual, en realidad no tiene mucha paciencia con los cerebritos. Cuando se trata de la familia, supongo que se lleva bien con la mayor parte de ella. Él ama a mi hija y a su hija y, tiene un hijo de una relación previa que adora. Mi nieta de dos años, ya hace lo que le da la gana con ese cabeza dura. Sólo que no se lleva bien con su hermano y yo tengo una tendencia a irritarlo porque soy muy alegre. Yo trato de ver la luz del sol a medianoche y Booth odia eso."

Al ver a la azafata hablando de la seguridad aérea, Lena se inclinó hacia Max y susurró, "A pesar de eso, parece que tu hija tiene bastante tiempo con Booth. ¿Qué hace para ganarse la vida?"

Inclinándose hacia Lena, Max dijo, "Oh, ella es antropóloga forense. Es la mejor en su campo. Ha escrito en muchas revistas y esas cosas. También trabaja para el FBI."

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Lena dijo, "Sé lo que es un antropólogo forense. ¿Por qué iba a estar trabajando con el FBI?"

Echando un vistazo hacia la azafata, Max dijo, "Ella va a las escenas del crimen con Booth y lo ayuda a descubrir como mueren las víctimas. Algunos de los cadáveres con los que han tenido que tratar nos harían vomitar a ti o a mí. Tempe dice que el peor cuerpo con el que ha tenido que tratar fue cuando encontraron un cuerpo en tan mal estado que sólo se veía como una pila de chili con carne."

Tragando saliva, Lena le miró un poco pálida y dijo, "Mejor no hablemos sobre cuerpos o del hecho de que parezcan comida."

Dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla, Max dijo, "Si, no hay problema. Eso me enferma un poco cuando lo pienso de mi mismo."

Al darse cuenta de que la azafata los miraba con mala cara, Max y Lena pararon de hablar.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Después, cuando ya estaban en el aire, Lena se inclinó hacia Max y dijo, "No estoy tan segura de que volar entre D.C y Filadelfia sea más rápido de lo que sería ir en coche. Es decir, el vuelo es corto, pero, después de añadir una hora para entrar al avión y una hora o más para bajar y recoger tu equipaje, habrás usado al menos dos horas y media. Creo que en coche el recorrido toma alrededor de tres horas."

Alzando los hombros, Max dijo, "Si, pero, es más seguro y consigues evitar el estrés de carretera."

Sonriendo, Lena dijo, "Si, mi esposo es uno de eso cañones sueltos. No tiene la paciencia que Dios le dio a una hormiga."

Asintiendo, Max dijo, "Sé lo que quieres decir. Mi yerno es un buen conductor, pero se vuelve loco cuando la gente le corta. Si supieran a quien le están haciendo eso, no lo harían."

Echando un vistazo a la azafata que estaba hablando con alguien en la parte delantera del avión, Lena dijo, "¿Porque es un Agente del FBI?"

Negando con la cabeza, Max dijo, "Nah, porque es veterano de tres guerras y francotirador."

Riendo, Lena dijo, "Oh, ya veo. Sí, creo que a mí tampoco me gustaría sacarlo de sus casillas."

Recogiendo una revista de su regazo, Lena echó un vistazo alrededor del avión y dijo, "He tratado de leer esta revista desde hace una semana. Si no te importa, voy a leer un rato."

Sonriendo, Max dijo, "No hay problema. Tengo un libro para leer."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo y sin incidentes. Max se dio cuenta de que Lena había levantado la vista de su revista durante todo el vuelo y echaba un vistazo a la cabina del avión. Cada vez que veía pasar a alguien, lo miraba.

Finalmente por curiosidad, Max dijo, "No te preocupes Lena. Con toda la seguridad que tienen ahora, no es probable que seamos secuestrados o algo así. Volar es más seguro que conducir."

Sonriendo, Lena le dijo, "Si, lo sé."

Con algo de curiosidad, Max le dijo, "Olvidé preguntarte, ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?"

Ladeando la cabeza, Lena le dijo, "Oh, soy Agente Federal Aéreo. Booth me dijo que me asegurara de que tuvieras un buen viaje."

Tragando saliva, Max le preguntó, "¿Conoces a Booth?"

Riendo, Lena dijo, "Oh por supuesto. Salía con un amigo suyo hace años cuando Booth recién había salido de Quantico."

Asintiendo, Max dijo, "Acabas de dejarme parlotear sobre él."

Asintiendo, Lena dijo, "Si, Booth dijo que serías muy entretenido."

Suspirando, Max dijo, "Si, lo habrá hecho."

Riendo, Lena le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla a Max y le dijo, "No te preocupes. No repetiré nada de lo que dijiste. Estoy bastante segura de que no querrá escuchar sobre nuestra conversación de todos modos."

Aliviado, Max dijo, "Gracias, Gracias."

Asintiendo, Lena recorrió con la mirada la cabina y luego miró hacia el frente. Sabía que Max había terminado de hablar.

Inclinándose hacia Max, Lena le dijo, "Por cierto, Booth es uno de los mejores francotiradores que tiene el FBI. No se puede ser tan bueno y ser nervioso. Cuando quiere quedarse quieto, lo puede hacer. Si yo fuera tu, no me gustaría que estuviera quieto a mi alrededor."

Asintiendo, Max dijo, "Si, buen punto."  
Oooooooooooooooooo

***Amtrak** es el nombre comercial de la red estatal interurbana de trenes de pasajeros.

**Jajaja pobre de Max lo que le hubiera pasado si Booth se entera de todo lo que dijo. **

**Lesly azenet de nada y me encanta que te gusten =), pues que te digo, vivo en la caótica Cd. de México y traducir me ayuda a no pasarla tan mal en el tráfico =P.  
**

**Gracias Karla por seguir leyendo, y también a los que leen y no pueden dejar review =)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Después de recoger su maleta, Max se dirigió a la entrada principal del aeropuerto. Mirando a su alrededor, vio a una mujer sosteniendo un pedazo de papel con su nombre escrito en letras grandes. Caminando hacia la mujer, Max se dio cuenta que tenia cabello oscuro y ojos color chocolate. En todo caso, Max pensó que parecía una muy sexy y muy femenina versión de Booth.

Con una sonrisa, Max se acercó a donde estaba parada la mujer y le dijo, "Soy Max. ¿Tú eres la prima de Booth?"

Asintiendo, la atractiva mujer le dijo, "Si, soy Nina. Seeley me dijo que cuidara bien de ti y que me asegurara de que llegues al hotel en buenas condiciones. Tienes una habitación junto a la del Tío Hank."

Moviendo las cejas, Max dijo, "Booth no me dijo que su prima era una hermosa mujer. Yo esperaba un chico."

Riendo, Nina dijo, "Así es Seeley. No le preguntaste y él no lo dijo. Si me sigues, mi auto está justo aquí afuera."

Saliendo de la entrada principal, Nina caminó hacia su coche y abrió el maletero. Rodeando el coche, Nina entró por el lado del conductor y esperó a Max. Poniendo su maleta dentro, cerró el maletero y se dirigió al lado del acompañante. Al entrar al coche, Max notó que un guardia de seguridad se llevó el dedo índice a la gorra y le guiñó un ojo a Nina.

Entrando, Max preguntó, "¿Cómo te las arreglas para estacionarte enfrente y que no remolquen tu coche?"

Riendo, Nina sacó una placa del tablero y se la entregó a Max. Al mirar la placa, Max vio las palabras, Policía de Filadelfia, Depto. - Homicidios.

Suspirando, Max le dijo, "Eres policía."

Sonriendo, Nina encendió su auto y se apartó de la acera. Viendo a los peatones, Nina dijo, "Claro que lo soy. He sido una de las mejores de Filadelfia por veinte años. He sido detective de homicidios por quince."

Asintiendo, Max dijo, "Tal vez debería tomar un taxi. Me imagino que no debes transportar civiles a costa de los impuestos de los contribuyentes."

Negando con la cabeza, Nina dijo, "Nah, está bien. Es mi hora de comida y además Seeley pateará mi trasero si no me aseguro de que llegues al hotel."

Confundido, Max dijo, "Yo no sabía que Booth tenía una prima."

Alzando lo hombros, Nina dijo, "Si, bueno, en realidad no soy su prima. Su abuelo y mi abuelo eran hermanos. Seeley y yo somos como primos terceros, o primos en segunda o tercera línea o algo así. No sé realmente cómo funciona eso. Papá dice que Seeley y yo somos primos de beso.*"

Algo curioso, Max dijo, "¿Qué es un primo de beso?"

Riendo, Nina dijo, "Significa que Seeley y yo podríamos casarnos legalmente si queremos. A la iglesia y el estado de Pensilvania no le importaría."

Asintiendo, Max le preguntó, "¿Ustedes salieron o algo así?, ¿Pensaron en casarse?"

Con una sonrisa, Nina le dijo, "¡Por favor!, Mi abuelo y el Tío Hank nos habrían matado si hubiéramos manifestado alguna atracción sexual por el otro. Seeley es un tipo bien parecido, pero, no me acuesto con la familia."

Asintiendo, Max dijo, "Eres una mujer muy atractiva. Apuesto a que estás casada."

Riendo, Nina dijo, "Si, lo estoy. Seeley me advirtió sobre ti, ya sabes. Tal vez quieras tomar en cuenta un par de cosas. Una, yo podría romperte como una rama podrida si quiero. Puedo cuidar de mi misma la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando no puedo, hay que considerar la número dos, mi esposo es más grande que Seeley y no tiene muy buen sentido del humor cuando los hombres me coquetean. Además es capitán de la fuerza de policía y no está en contra de usar su pistola para intimidar a la gente."

Asintiendo, Max dijo, "Él me suena familiar. Sólo para que conste, yo no estoy coqueteando contigo. Sólo estaba preguntando si estás casada."

Riendo, Nina le dijo, "Claro que lo hiciste."

Oooooooooooooooo

Al llegar al hotel, Nina aparcó en el estacionamiento y se bajó del coche. Caminando hacia la parte trasera del coche, abrió el maletero de manera que Max pudiera sacar su equipaje.

Una vez que la maleta estaba fuera, Nina le dijo, "Vamos. Iremos a que te registres y subas a tu habitación. Una vez que Seeley sepa que estás aquí y yo le diga hola al Tío Hank, tengo que regresar al trabajo."

Frunciendo el ceño, Max le dijo, " ¡Oye!, No necesito una niñera."

Riendo, Nina le dijo, "No soy tu niñera, Max. Soy tu guardián hasta que te deje en tu habitación."

Suspirando, Max siguió a Nina a la entrada principal del hotel. Al llegar a la recepción, Nina dijo, "Reservación para Max Keenan."

El empleado del hotel sonrió y sacó los papeles para que Max los firmara. Mirando a Nina en lugar de a Max, Fred dijo, "Sus habitaciones ya están pagadas por el señor. Espero que disfrute su estancia. Volteando a ver a Max, Fred le entregó la llave electrónica de su cuarto.

Tomando la llave electrónica, Max preguntó, "¿Quién pagó por la habitación?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Fred le dijo, "No estoy autorizado para decirlo, señor. Disfrute su estancia con nosotros."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Max se giró y corrió detrás de Nina que caminaba hacia los elevadores.

Ooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a su piso, Nina y Max salieron del ascensor. Caminando por el pasillo, Nina señaló la habitación 703 y dijo, "Aquí estás. Tío Hank está en el 702 y Seeley y la familia en el 701."

Caminando hacia la habitación 701, Nina tocó la puerta y esperó. Max, abriendo la puerta de la habitación 703, entró y luego mantuvo la puerta abierta y esperó.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto 701, Booth sonrió y dijo, "Nina. Tanto tiempo sin verte. Pasa, Bones está desempacando."

Sonriendo, Nina dijo, "Él es muy agradable Seeley. No me dio ni una pizca de problemas."

Riendo, Booth le pregunto, "¿Antes o después de enseñarle tu pistola?"

Dándole un golpecito a Booth en el pecho, Nina dijo, "Nah, sólo le mencioné a mi esposo, Steven."

Sonriendo ampliamente, Booth le dijo "Si que lo hiciste."

Cerrando la puerta después de que Nina entró en la habitación, Booth se acercó al dormitorio para avisarle a Brennan que Max estaba en el hotel sin incidentes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Max se dijo en voz baja, "Ya veo que éste va a ser un Día del Padre interesante."

Oooooooooooooooo

***La frase original "kissing cousins" se traduce como primos o parientes lejanos, pero decidí poner literalmente "primos de beso" para que la pregunta de Max tuviera sentido.**

**Hey! ¿Que tal el capitulo con la "muy sexy y muy femenina versión de Booth"?, jajaja.**

**Karla: y mi me encanta que te encante, la verdad simplemente trato de que esos finales tan divertidos que escribe FaithinBones tengan una traducción igual de divertida. **

**RGG: Gracias =)**

**lesly azenet: ¿ya estás mejor?, si coincido el tráfico en el DF es de lo peor pero la ciudad también tiene sus cosas buenas. **

**y gracias también a quien dejó review pero olvidó su nombre. **


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia es de FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooo

Después de poner su equipaje en la cama de su habitación, Max salió de su cuarto y caminó dos puertas hasta el cuarto 701. Tocando la puerta, Max esperó. Después de que pasaron un par de minutos, Max había levantado la mano para tocar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Al abrir la puerta y ver la mano de Max levantada, Booth dio un paso atrás y dijo, "La paciencia es una virtud, Max."

Riendo, Max le dijo, "Bueno, eso es cómo si el ice berg le dijera frío al cubo de hielo."

Rodando los ojos, Booth se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en la habitación. Al entrar al cuarto, Max notó que había una sala entre la recámara y el baño.

Silbando, Max dijo, "Wow, bonita habitación."

Con una sonrisa, Brennan dijo, "Si, lo es."

Viendo que el sarcasmo se desperdiciaba, Max dijo, "¿Que tal un poco de comida? Tengo hambre."

Hank, pasando por la puerta inserta entre su habitación y la de Booth y Brennan, se giró hacia Max y le dijo, "Te estábamos esperando."

Al ver pasar a Hank, Max dijo, "¿Dónde está Nina? ¿Se unirá a nosotros para el almuerzo?"

Negando, Hank dijo, "Nah, tiene un caso en el que está trabajando y su jefe es un verdadero dolor en el trasero."

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Si, le haré saber a Steven que dijiste eso."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hank dijo, "Adelante. Si se pone áspero conmigo la próxima vez que lo vea, se que hacer."

Riendo, Booth le dijo, "Si, hacer que Nina lo ataque."

Sonriendo, Hank le dijo, "Si, fue muy gracioso la última vez que se desarmaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ella lo lanzó por encima del hombro."

Brennan levantó la mirada y dijo, "Yo podría hacer lo mismo si lo quieren ver. Estoy segura que a Booth no le importaría dejarme demostrarlo con él."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth le dijo, "Yo paso. De ninguna manera. Si quieres demostrar esas cosas espera hasta mañana y pregúntale a Steven si puedes usarlo como un muñeco de práctica. No me vas a derribar y eso es un hecho."

Molesta, Brennan le dijo, "No te lastimare Booth. Seré muy cuidadosa. Solamente quiero mostrarles a Papá y a Hank que una mujer más pequeña puede golpear a un hombre más grande que ella con poco o ningún esfuerzo si está debidamente capacitada."

Al ver que Hank se estaba molestando con sus discusiones, Booth recogió a Christine del piso donde estaba jugando con un tigre morado y rosa y dijo, "Max, estamos comiendo bajando las escaleras. Éste hotel tiene un restaurante muy bonito."

Asintiendo, Max le dijo, "Está bien para mí. Sólo, déjame pagar la cuenta del almuerzo, tú y Tempe ya han hecho demasiado por mí."

Alzando los hombros, Booth dijo, "Si quieres, claro."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Habían llegado al comedor y ordenado su almuerzo cuando Christine empezó a aburrirse. Golpeando con sus manos la bandeja frente a ella, Christine empezó a decir "Papi" una y otra vez. Booth, dándose cuenta que Christine no iba a estar en silencio mientras tuviera un objetivo en mente, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa.

Max que estaba sentado junto a Christine, levantó la mano y le dijo, "Está bien, Booth. Deja que me encargue."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth se sentó y vio a Max agacharse y coger a Christine. Sosteniéndola en su regazo, Max le dijo, "¡Hey! Christine. ¿Por qué no dejas que el Abuelo Max te cargue un rato?"

Christine, viendo a su padre sentarse de nuevo y encontrándose a sí misma sentada en el regazo de alguien más, dejó salir un chillido agudo y empezó a gritar "Papi".

Divertido, Booth se sentó y miró Max tratar de sacudir a Christine y luego darle un beso en la mejilla para desviar su atención. Christine, frustrada porque su demanda no estaba siendo cumplida, gritó aún más fuerte, causando que algunas miradas desagradables casi fusilaran su mesa.

Booth, decidiendo que pedirles que salieran arruinaría sus planes para el almuerzo, se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Inclinándose sobre Max, Booth alzó a Christine por lo alto en el aire y luego la bajó lentamente hacia su cara levantada. Finalmente llevándola lo suficientemente cerca, Booth besó a Christine en la nariz y luego le dijo, "De acuerdo, Cariño. Necesitamos estar en silencio ahora."

Con una sonrisa, Christine puso sus manos en las mejillas de Booth y le dijo, "Papi, Abu* ¡no!, Papi."

Bajando más a Christine hasta que estuvo apoyada contra su pecho, Booth le dijo, "Ya entendí, quieres a Papá. Todos lo entendimos."

Llevándola de regreso a su lugar en la mesa, Booth se sentó dejando que Christine viera a su madre. Parándose en las piernas de Booth, Christine señaló a Brennan y dijo, "Mami."

Comprendiendo a lo que Christine estaba jugando, Booth se levantó y regresó a Christine del otro lado de la mesa. Entregándosela a Brennan, Booth dijo, "Es toda tuya, Bones."

Sonriendo, Brennan sostuvo a Christine contra su pecho y se inclinó y le dio un beso.

Suspirando, Max dijo, "Supongo que esto es algo a lo que ella juega mucho."

Asintiendo, Brennan le dijo, "Oh, sí. Booth lo llama el círculo alrededor del bebé. Al parecer es un juego de palabras de un juego infantil que está basado en un poema sobre la plaga."

Con el ceño fruncido, Max le dijo, "¿Qué?

Riéndose, Hank le dijo, "¡Vamos Max!, ¿Nunca has oído hablar del Circulo alrededor de Rosie**?"

Alzando los hombros, Max le dijo, "Claro, es sólo que no sabía se trataba de la Peste Negra."

Sonriendo, Hank le dijo, "He recibido una muy buena educación estando cerca de Temperance. Por supuesto, Seeley absorbe esas cosas como una esponja."

Con una sonrisa, Booth dijo, "Bueno, si escuchas las cosas con la suficiente frecuencia, no puedes dejar de recordarlas."

Al ver a su padre hablar con Hank, Christine gritó, "Papi".

Poniéndose de pie y rodeando la mesa, Booth tomó a Christine del regazo de Brennan y llamó a su camarera. Sosteniendo a Christine en los brazos, Booth dijo, "¿Podemos llevarnos la comida? Una vez que mi hija empieza con su juego le toma un rato querer parar. Comeremos en nuestra habitación."

Aliviada, la camarera se alejó para avisarle al cocinero que la orden era para llevar. Agradecidos, los otros clientes sonrieron y dieron gracias a Dios por un golpe de suerte y un padre atento.

Christine se inclinó hacia su madre, gritando, "Mami".

BBBBBBBBBBBB

***"Abu" es de abuelo, por si hay por ahí alguien que no sepa =).  
**"Ring around the Rosie" es un verso/juego infantil que según lo que he leído, supuestamente hace referencia a la peste negra.**

La rima va así:

**_Ring around the Rosie_****/ El círculo alrededor de Rosie (supuestamente se refiere a una marca roja, primer signo de la plaga)  
****_A pocket full of posies_****/ Un bolsillo lleno de ramilletes (se refiere a las bolsitas de hierba que se hacían para aliviar las infecciones)  
****_Ashes, ashes_****/ Cenizas, cenizas (referencia a la cremación de las víctimas de la plaga o a las palabras que se dicen en un funeral "cenizas a las cenizas/polvo al polvo")  
****_We all fall down_****/ Todos caemos. (La plaga no seleccionaba a sus víctimas, ricos, pobres, jóvenes y viejos morían por igual). **

**RGG: Éste capítulo es algo más familiar, así que Max no ha metido la pata aún.**

**Anonybones: Me hiciste reír muchísimo con eso de revienta ovarios jajajaja. **


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez que el almuerzo llegó, cada uno tomó su contenedor para llevar y subieron de nuevo al cuarto 701. La sala tenia comedor y sillas para cuatro. Poniendo los contenedores en la mesa, todos tomaron asiento.

Christine, que finalmente se había cansado de su juego, dijo, "Abajo Mami."

Sonriendo, Brennan se levantó y se acercó a donde estaban los juguetes de Christine en el piso y colocó a Christine junto a su tigre rosa y morado.

Christine, al ver su juguete favorito, se inclinó, lo agarró y se abrazó a él. Sonriéndole a su madre, Christine dijo, "Rosadito."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan le dijo, "Si, es rosa. Aunque también es morado, le dije a tu padre que un tigre rosa y morado era de lo más ridículo y enormemente inexacto que es lo peor."

Riendo, Christine asintió y le dijo, "Rosadito y moradito."

Riéndose, Booth le dijo a Brennan, "¡Escucha eso!, Rosadito y moradito. Ya está aprendiendo los colores. Es un genio igual que su madre."

Sonriendo, Brennan miró a Christine y le preguntó, "¿Quieres algo de comer?"

Asintiendo, Christine le dijo, "Tengo hambre Mami."

Llamando a Christine, Booth dijo, "Hey, Christine. ¿Quieres un poco de papas a la francesa?"

Al escuchar que su comida favorita estaba siendo mencionada, Christine rodeó corriendo a su madre y fue a donde Booth estaba sentado. Agarrando la rodilla derecha de Booth, Christine dijo, "Tengo hambre Papi."

Asintiendo, Booth cogió a su hija y la sentó en sus piernas. Mirando a Max, Booth dijo, "Ella adora las papas."

Sonriendo, Max le respondió, "Ya veo que la bellota no cayó lejos del árbol."

Brennan que estaba sentada junto a Booth dijo, "No sé lo que eso significa."

Mirando a Brennan tomar algunas papas de su caja para llevar, Booth se echó a reír y le dijo, "Significa que Christine será una ladrona de papas igual tu algún día."

Con el ceño fruncido, Brennan le dijo, "No soy una ladrona de papas. Nosotros estamos casados y según lo que tengo entendido, la mitad de todo lo tuyo es mío y la mitad de todo lo mío es tuyo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth le dijo, "¿Así que porque tú y yo estamos casados tienes derecho a comerte la mitad de todo lo que hay en mi plato?"

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Por supuesto, así como tú puedes comerte la mitad de todo lo que hay en mi plato."

Mirando la ensalada con aderezo de yogurt de ella, Booth dijo, "Si, estaría muy bien, pero, tu casi nunca ordenas nada que yo quiera comer. "

Hank, levantado las manos, les dijo, "Por una vez, ¿Podemos tener una comida en paz y tranquilidad? ¿De verdad necesitamos tener una guerra de papas cada vez que comen?"

Algo indignada, Brennan dijo, "No discutimos sobre papas cada vez que comemos."

Sonriendo, Hank le dijo, "Si, solamente porque no comen papas con cada comida."

Riendo, Max dijo, "Booth, si quieres que Tempe deje de tomar comida de tu plato ¿Por qué no dejas de ordenar papas?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth le dijo, "¿Por qué demonios iba yo a privarme de las papas a la francesa sólo porque Bones no tiene ningún control sobre si misma?"

Al sentir que Brennan golpeaba su brazo bastante fuerte, Booth le dijo, "¡Hey!, _Yo les digo lo que me parecen_."

Horrorizada ante la sintaxis de Booth, Brennan le dijo, "Por favor Booth, ten más cuidado con tu dicción. No quiero que Christine aprenda mal el idioma."

Con una sonrisa, Booth pregunto, "¿Por qué?"

Christine al escuchar su palabra favorita, dijo, "¿Por qué?"

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Brennan dijo, "Booth, ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!"

Christine, mirando a su madre dijo, "¿Por qué Mami?"

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Lo siento, Bones. Se me escapó."

Christine, dando palmadas a la mesa delante de ella, miró a su madre y dijo, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

Suspirando, Brennan dijo, "Porque, Christine."

Riendo, Christine dijo, "Porque, porque, porque, porque, porque, porque."

Oooooooooooooooooo

**¿Qué tal el capi? Muy tierno ¿no?**

**RGG: Pues hasta ahora no la metido, pero luego con eso de que Max entre más se tarda más hondo mete la pata, pues habrá que ver que hace ahora =D**

**lesly azenet: ¡Dios! ¿Hasta al psicólogo te he mandado? jajaja, pues para eso son las historias, para imaginarse lo que HH no nos deja ver ;). **


	19. Chapter 19

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooo  
Cuando Booth y Brennan planearon el fin de semana del Día del Padre en Filadelfia, Brennan había usado a su publicista para comprar los boletos del partido para todos. Booth tenía algunos requisitos sobre de los asientos y Candy Rogers se las había arreglado para conseguir los lugares que Booth quería. Su idea de grandes lugares era justo del lado derecho del campo pasando la tercera base. Se sentarían del lado de los Dugout Filis y tendrían una clara vista de la home, la primera y la segunda base además del jardín derecho. Brennan estaba satisfecha con los asientos porque esa sección tenía un baño para damas y el baño para caballeros no estaba lejos. Brennan consideraba que el estar cerca de los baños, sería importante ya que Christine estaba con ellos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Debido al persistente acoso de Booth, todo el mundo había llegado al estadio casi una hora antes de que el juego empezara. Se suponía que el partido empezaba a las 4:05 p.m., así que Booth no veía nada de malo en llegar al estadio a las 3:00 p.m.

Ya sentados en sus lugares, Brennan metió la mano a la bolsa que había llevado y sacó un frasco de protector solar. Mientras Booth sostenía a Christine, Brennan aplicaba una cantidad generosa de crema sobre la cara, los brazos y piernas de Christine.

Retorciéndose en el regazo de Booth, Christine dijo, "¡Buagh!, Mami. Asco.

Riendo, Booth dijo, "No es tan malo cariño. Mami solo trata de protegerte."

Sonriendo, Brennan tomó entonces a Christine del regazo de Booth y le dio el protector solar. "Me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo, Booth. Póntelo tanto en la cara como en los brazos."

Frunciéndole el ceño, Booth le dijo, "¡Diablos, Bones! No necesito protector solar. No me estoy quemando y además esta cosa es grasosa. No la voy a usar."

Mirando a Booth y luego a Christine y después a Booth de nuevo, Brennan dijo, "Tienes que darle un buen ejemplo a tu hija, Booth. Si no quieres usarlo Christine no va a querer usarlo después."

Suspirando, Booth tomó el tubo de Brennan y empezó a untar sus brazos con protector solar. Christine, al ver a Booth poniéndose la crema, dijo, "Papi, cosa asquerosa Papi."

Sonriendo, Booth se inclinó hacia Christine y le puso un poco en la nariz.

Christine, oponiéndose a más de esa cosa pegajosa, dijo, "No Papi. No."

Riéndose, Max les dijo, "Igualita a su madre."

Enderezándose y volteando hacia Max, Booth le entregó el tubo de protector solar y le dijo, "Eres el siguiente."

Con el ceño fruncido, Max dijo, "De ninguna manera. Esta cosa es grasosa."

Apoyándose en Booth, Brennan dijo, "Tienes que ponerle el ejemplo a Christine, Papá."

Suspirando, Max tomó el tubo y se aplicó tan poco protector solar como pudo y se lo pasó a Hank que puso el tubo en una bolsa que llevaba e ignoró los tres pares de ojos adultos que lo miraban.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hank les dijo, "Soy viejo. No pueden culparme de nada."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Habían estado en sus lugares por casi media hora cuando los asientos directamente detrás de ellos fueron ocupados. Max, que había estado viendo el lado de los visitantes, sintió una gran mano colocarse en su hombro derecho y luego a alguien decir, "Nina es zona prohibida socio."

Al darse vuelta y mirar hacia arriba, Max se encontró mirando a un hombre de apariencia muy sólida. El hombre parecía tener unos cuarenta años, casi dos metros de alto y ni un gramo de grasa en él. Su pelo era del color de una moneda de cobre y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso.

Nina, sentándose junto a su marido dijo, "Max, me gustaría que conocieras a mi marido, Chapo*."

Frunciendo el ceño, Max le dijo, "¿Chapo?

Riéndose, Booth se levantó y estrechó la mano de Steven y luego se inclinó sobre el asiento y abrazó a su prima Nina. Mirando a Steven y luego a Max, dijo, "Si es idea de Pops. Conozco a Steven desde que tenía diez años. Chapo era alto para su edad y Pops decidió que desde entonces yo sería Camarón y Steven seria Chapo."

Asintiendo, Hank dijo, "Todo el mundo necesita un buen apodo."

Mirando de Nina a Steven, Max dijo, "No estaba coqueteando con Nina. Solo le pregunté si estaba casada. Es una pregunta amable."

Echándose a reír, Steven dijo, "Sólo te estaba tomando el pelo socio. No me preocupo de Nina. Una vez le rompió la mano a un tipo porque decidió que estaba bien tocarla donde no debía." Mirando a Max, Steven le guiño un ojo y le dijo, "Probablemente te habría partido a la mitad si realmente se hubiera molestado."

Sonriendo débilmente, Max dijo, "Es bueno saberlo."

Riendo, Steven se volvió y miró al joven de pie junto a su esposa. Apuntando hacia el adolescente, Steven dijo, "Este es mi hijo, Hank Joseph O'Neal. Todos lo llaman Hank Joseph."

Asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Hank Joseph, Max vio a un muchacho de más o menos 17 años, de al menos 1.87 de alto y con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos chocolate. Gusto en conocerte. ¿Te pusieron el nombre por Hank?"

Riendo Steven dijo, "Mi hijo lleva el nombre de Hank y Seeley, pero, ni muerto le pondría Seeley a mi hijo así que en su lugar usamos el segundo nombre de Seeley.

Hank Joseph, asintió sonriendo y dijo, "Bienvenido a la familia. Espero que sobrevivas."

Oooooooooooooo

***Chapo de chaparro, no encontré otra traducción mejor de "Shorty" =P**

**Pues de regreso con un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**lesly azenet, pues creo que a Booth en el fondo le gusta que le robe las papas jajaja  
**

**RGG, pues Max se está portando muy muy bien por ahora y no Parker no va con ellos, pero como adelanto te digo que en el próximo capitulo algo le pasará a Booth.  
**

**Anonybones, muy linda.  
**

**CherieCurie, ¡hola!, gracias por leer, vaya que te gustó porque si que te la has devorado ehh =)  
**

**Bueno pues ya saben, reclamos, especulaciones sobre que pasará en el siguiente capitulo, criticas, dudas sólo dejen review. ¡Bonito casi fin de semana!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**En este capítulo, están en Filadelfia en el Citizens Bank Park. Es sábado y los Filis de Filadelfia juegan con los Astros de Houston. **

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooo

El partido había sido bueno hasta ahora. Se había convertido en un duelo de lanzadores. El marcador estaba cero a cero y la parte alta de la sexta entrada acababa de comenzar. En definitiva, todo el mundo estaba encantado de estar allí para un partido tan emocionante. Bueno, casi todos.

Dirigiéndose a Booth, Brennan dijo, "Pensé que el objetivo de este juego era anotar tantas carreras como sea posible."

Asintiendo, Booth miró a Brennan y dijo, "Claro, pero, también es trabajo del lanzador evitar que alguien llegue la base y si no puede hacerlo, entonces sus compañeros de equipo tienen que tratar de hacerlo. Ahora, ambos lanzadores están calientes y han ponchado a cada bateador que ha aparecido. Estamos viendo un duelo de lanzadores "

Suspirando, Brennan dijo, "Voy al baño y luego iré a comprar algunas botanas y bebidas. ¿Quieren algo?"

Sonriendo, Booth le dijo, "Si no te importa, quisiera una cerveza y palomitas."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "Las palomitas solo te darán sed."

Asintiendo, Booth le dijo, "Es por eso que quiero otra cerveza."

Hank Joseph, inclinándose hacia Brennan dijo, "Iré contigo. Mamá y Papá también quieren cervezas y palomitas.

Sonriendo, Brennan se levantó y le entregó a Booth a una dormida Christine. Mientras se iba, Brennan escuchó a Booth gritarle al árbitro por tener algún tipo de deficiencia de la vista. Mirando atrás, Brennan vio que Christine no fue interrumpida por el ruido y el griterío que la rodeaba. Obviamente ya se había acostumbrado a la activa participación de Booth en los deportes.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

El tercera base de los Astros había llegado a batear y Booth estaba observando con gran interés. El Astro estaba en una racha de bateo y Booth estaba preocupado de que pudiera continuar con esa racha. El lanzador, confiado en el cambio de velocidad de su bola, la lanzó hacia el home esperando otro golpe. El Astro, al lograr llegar a una parte de la pelota terminó con una bola baja por el lado derecho del diamante. Booth, al ver que la pelota venía hacia él, tuvo sólo unos segundos para responder e hizo lo único que podía hacer. Rápidamente giró su cuerpo y se colocó entre la pelota que venía y su bebé. La pelota, al venir disparada por el lado derecho, golpeó a Booth en el hombro izquierdo.

Booth al sentir un dolor extremo, se desplomó sobre Christine y se mantuvo inmóvil. Max y Hank se pusieron de pie y rodearon a Booth preguntándole si estaba bien. Steven y Nina saltaron sobre el asiento de Brennan y se pusieron en cuclillas al lado de Booth.

Nina, tomando a la dormida Christine de los brazos de Booth, la sostuvo mientras Steven observaba la cara de Booth y le dijo, "Abre los ojos hombre y dime que estas bien."

Respirando profundamente, Booth dijo, "Ojalá pudiera."

Hank, poniendo su mano izquierda en el brazo derecho de Booth, dijo, "¿Estás herido?"

Asintiendo, Booth dijo, "Si, creo que si."

En ese momento, un encargado del estadio llegó hasta Booth y le preguntó, "¿Está bien, señor?"

Sin abrir los ojos, Booth dijo, "Creo que no. Mi hombro está ardiendo."

Asintiendo, el encargado tomó su teléfono y llamó a un paramédico para que fuera a donde estaba y revisara a Booth.

Mientras esperaban, Brennan volvió con Hank Joseph y vio a la multitud en torno a Booth. Caminando rápidamente hacia donde Booth estaba sentado con la espalda encorvada, Brennan dijo: "Por favor, muévanse del camino".

Todos los que estaban parados en su camino se hicieron a un lado y Brennan se encontró en cuclillas delante de Booth mirando su cara de dolor. "Booth, ¿Qué pasó?"

Al abrir los ojos, Booth trató de sonreír y dijo, "Fui golpeado por una pelota, Bones. Eso duele una barbaridad."

Desconcertada, Brennan le dijo, "¿Por qué no simplemente te quitaste del camino?"

Riendo quedamente, Booth cerró los ojos y le dijo, "Oye, ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido eso?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "¿Donde te golpeó?"

Steven, mirando a Brennan le dijo, "Lo golpeó en el hombro izquierdo, en el omoplato."

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la terrible descripción de Steven de las partes del cuerpo de Booth, Brennan puso la cerveza y las botanas en el suelo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lado izquierdo de Booth. Levantándole la parte trasera de la playera, Brennan vio una marca muy roja en la escápula de Booth y movió su mano derecha de un lado a otro.

Al llegar al lugar, el paramédico le pidió a Brennan que le permitiera ver la lesión.

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Está bien. Soy doctora. Creo que Booth tiene una contusión muscular de segundo grado en su escapula izquierda."

Asintiendo, el paramédico le dijo, "Aún así tengo que verlo."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brennan se hizo a un lado y dejo al paramédico hacer su trabajo. Parándose junto a Booth con los brazos cruzados, Brennan echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos en la zona donde estaban sentados veían a Booth ansiosamente. Algunos con preocupación en sus rostros y otros simplemente molestos porque el juego se estaba retrasando, mientras los paramédicos revisaban a Booth. El Astro que había golpeado con la pelota a Booth estaba de pie junto a la valla que separa el campo de los asientos y estaba viendo a los paramédicos y a Booth con gran preocupación en el rostro. Brennan agradecía las miradas interesadas, pero, deseaba que los demás se ocuparan sólo de sus asuntos.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Después de haber examinado el hombro de Booth, el paramédico le bajó la playera y dijo. "Creo que tenía razón Doctora. Sin embargo, me sentiría más a gusto si se toma una radiografía para estar seguros de que no se rompió nada."

Negándose con la cabeza, Booth dijo, "De ninguna manera. No me voy a ir del partido. Bones dice que es una contusión y eso suficiente para mí."

Mirando a Brennan, Booth le dijo, "Vamos siéntate, quiero ver el juego."

Max y Hank, conociendo a Booth, regresaron a sus asientos y esperaron. Steven y Nina sabiendo también lo cabeza dura que es Booth, recorrieron los pasillos hacia sus asientos y se sentaron.

Nina, sonriéndole a la dormida Christine en sus brazos, le dijo a Brennan, "La sostendré un rato."

Hank Joseph, alzando los hombros hacia el paramédico le dijo, "Olvídalo hombre, Seeley ya lo decidió."

Suspirando, el paramédico dijo, "Está bien, es su hombro." Recogiendo su equipo, el paramédico, regresó a su puesto. El encargado, preocupado de que Booth se estuviera haciendo el macho o algo así, le preguntó, "¿Seguro que no quiere ver a un doctor señor?"

Sonriendo, Booth se enderezó y le dijo, "Mi esposa es doctora. Ella dijo que es una contusión. No se preocupe por eso."

Asintiendo, el encargado se fue.

El tercera base de los Astros, dirigiéndose a Booth le dijo, "Lo siento hombre."

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Nah, no te preocupes por eso. Es parte del juego y además me han pasado cosas peores. Esto no es nada especial."

Riendo, Max dijo, "Te diré. Ya que te ha explotado un refrigerador, una contusión por una pelota de beisbol es poca cosa."

Perplejo por la afirmación de Max, el Astro volvió a su base. Volviéndose a mirar a Booth, pensó, "¿Cómo diablos puedes hacer estallar un refrigerador? Dios, a lo mejor tengo que llamar a alguien por ese ruido extraño que ha estado haciendo mi refrigerador últimamente".

Ooooooooooooooooo

**¡Dios!, ¡pobre Booth!, las cosas que le pasan. **

**Gracias por los comentarios. ****  
**

**Anonybones, pues que tal que golpearon a nuestro Booth **

**Marifer26637, Hola, pues aqui tienes ya la actualización :)  
**

**lesly azenet, ¡Hey! pues de regreso jaja y si me encantó como no pudieron obligar a Hank. ¡Saluditos!  
**

**Siguiente capitulo el miércoles o jueves o lunes si hay más de 5 reviews ;).  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Siguen en Filadelfia, pero el partido ya terminó y van camino al hotel

Oooooooooooooooo

Después del partido, Booth y Brennan habían planeado tener más tarde una cena con Max, Hank, Nina y su familia. Al subirse a la SUV, Booth se dio cuenta de que no podía levantar la mano izquierda para colocarla el volante. Su hombro estaba bastante lastimado y cualquier movimiento de su brazo izquierdo solo incrementaba el dolor.

Una vez que Christine estuvo abrochada a su sillita y Max y Hank estuvieron sentados en el asiento trasero, Brennan se metió del lado del copiloto de la camioneta y miró a Booth.

Esperando a que Booth arrancara la camioneta, Brennan finalmente dijo, "¿Hay algún problema?"

Asintiendo, Booth miró a Brennan y le dijo, "Necesito que conduzcas, Bones."

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Por supuesto."

Después de que habían intercambiado lugares, Brennan preguntó, "¿Todavía quieres ir a cenar?"

Asintiendo, Booth dijo, "Claro, sólo es una contusión, Bones. Tu misma lo dijiste."

Encogiendo los hombros, Brennan le dijo, "Eso no significa que no debas tener dolor Booth. El tipo de contusión que sufriste normalmente implica, inflamación, dolor y decoloración del sitio. Si estás adolorido, podemos regresar a nuestro cuarto en el hotel. Estoy segura que a nadie le importaría."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Nah, no quiero celebrar el fin de semana del Día del Padre en el hotel. Sólo es un rasguño."

Asintiendo, Brennan arrancó la camioneta y salieron del estacionamiento del estadio. Ella no tenía ganas de ver a Booth fingiendo que no estaba adolorido el resto de la noche cuando ella sabía que si lo estaba.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth se había sentido miserable durante la cena y apenas había hablado con alguien. Christine se la había pasado dormida la mayor parte de la cena en los brazos de Brennan. Hacia el final de la comida, Christine se había despertado y quería a Booth. Al inclinarse para cogerla de los brazos de Brennan, Booth se puso notablemente pálido y apenas logró sostener a Christine en el pliegue de su brazo derecho.

Max y Hank, que se dieron cuenta del malestar de Booth se miraron el uno al otro con preocupación. Hank adelantándose, dijo, "Hey, ¿Saben? Realmente estoy cansado. ¿No podemos regresar al cuarto del hotel? Ustedes olvidan lo viejo que soy. Ya no tengo sesenta."

Preocupado, Booth dijo, "Claro Pops. De todas maneras creo que todos lo estamos."

Al pagar la cuenta, Brennan les avisó a Steven y a Nina que se reunirían con ellos en el estadio el domingo para el juego de béisbol. Steven y Nina preocupados por Booth, les dieron las buenas noches a todos y se fueron a casa con Hank Joseph en el remolque. Max y Hank liderando el camino a la SUV no dejaban de mirar atrás a Booth que caminaba lentamente detrás de todos los demás con la cabeza baja.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a su cuarto en el hotel, Booth siguió a Brennan y Christine. Acercándose lentamente a la cama, Booth se sentó y miró al piso. Brennan, tomando el ibuprofeno de su maletín de viaje le dio a Booth tres tabletas y un vaso con agua. Una vez que él se hubo tomado las pastillas, Brennan ayudó a Booth a levantarse la camiseta para que ella pudiera ver la contusión.

Estudiando el hombro, Brennan finalmente dijo, "Estoy segura que no tienes el síndrome compartimental. Es una contusión moderada y debemos tratarla con hielo y descanso."

Asintiendo, Booth se sentó en la cama y observó a Christine jugar con su tigre morado y rosa mientras Brennan se fue por el pasillo y cogió un cubo con hielo. Una vez que regresó, Brennan envolvió un poco de hielo con una toalla y luego enrolló una toalla larga alrededor del hombro de Booth con el hielo sobre la contusión para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Al no poder recargarse sobre su espalda, Booth se quedó la mayor parte de la noche sentado en el sofá.

Oooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Nina llamó, "Hola, pensé que debía avisarles que me dieron un caso anoche así que tendré que pasar del juego hoy. Steven fue llamado para una reunión con los altos mandos y Hank Joseph dijo que si nosotros no vamos él no quiere ir."

Al ver a Booth desplomado en el sofá, Brennan dijo, "Gracias Nina."

Sonriendo, Nina le dijo, " Ya lo creo."

Caminando hacia donde Booth estaba sentado, Brennan dijo, "Nina y su familia no pueden ir al juego esta tarde. Ella fue asignada a un caso ésta mañana y Steven tuvo que ir a una reunión."

Asintiendo, Booth dijo, " Es una lástima."

Poniéndose de pie, Brennan se inclinó y le dio un beso a Booth y luego fue hacia Christine que estaba muy ocupada bebiendo la leche de su vaso entrenador. Sentándose a su lado en el piso, Brennan acarició el cabello de su hija. Booth observaba a Brennan y a Christine sonriendo.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Cuando Max y Hank llegaron a la habitación, se decidió que pedirían servicio al cuarto y desayunarían en la habitación. Después de todo, no querían una repetición del momento de Christine del día anterior.

Después del desayuno, Hank veía a Booth y la expresión de dolor en su rostro y dijo, "Sabes que odio hacerte esto, se que el Día del Padre es una gran celebración y todo, pero, estoy demasiado cansado como para ir al partido ésta tarde. Prefiero quedarme aquí y ver el partido por televisión."

Max tomando el ejemplo de Hank, se giró hacia Booth y le dijo, "Si, yo también. Ya no soy tan joven como antes y el día de ayer me dejó cansado. Me voy a quedar aquí y voy a ver el juego en la tele con Hank."

Mirando a Hank y a Max con recelo, Booth les dijo, "Si ustedes quieren quedarse aquí porque están tratando de hacerme un favor, entonces no se molesten. Bones, Christine y yo vamos a ir al partido."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hank le dijo, "¿Sabes Seeley?, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Estoy cansado y Max también. Haz lo que quieras, pero, nosotros nos quedamos aquí. Sólo que pensé que porque era Día del Padre y pensé que como todos habíamos venido a Filadelfia para ayudarme a celebrarlo querrías dejar de ir al juego y quedarte aquí conmigo y ver el partido conmigo, pero, oye si ir al partido es más importante entonces vete. Yo no te voy a detener."

Sorprendido por la reacción de Hank, Booth se sonrojo y le dijo, "Lo siento Pops. No quise parecer maleducado. Tienes razón, yo te prometí que éste fin de semana era tuyo y que te ayudaría a celebrarlo. Bones y yo nos quedaremos y veremos el juego contigo. De cualquier manera, probablemente es lo mejor. Nunca pensé en ello pero, en realidad no es seguro llevar a una bebé a un partido de béisbol."

Sonriendo, Hank dijo, "Perfecto, ordenaremos pizza y Max puede ir a conseguirnos algunas cervezas. Será divertido."

Asintiendo, Max dijo, "Si, esa es una idea mucho mejor. Tal vez podemos hablarles a Chapo y a Nina para que vengan a verlo con nosotros."

Negando con la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "Steven y Nina no pueden venir. Nina fue asignada a un caso esta mañana y Steven tiene que ir a trabajar en la tarde."

Sonriendo, Max dijo, "Muy bien, las cosas mejoran." Al ver que Booth y Hank lo miraban fijamente, Max dijo, "Si, bueno, ustedes no tuvieron que pasar todo el juego de ayer sentado con un gigante golpeándoles el hombro por lo menos una vez cada media hora y haciéndoles mal de ojo."

Sonriendo, Booth le dijo, "Si, Steven es un hombre muy celoso. No soporta que otros hombres miren a Nina y mucho menos que le coqueteen. Es el tipo más tenso que conozco cuando se trata de su esposa. Sólo debería relajarse, Nina puede cuidarse a sí misma. Él sabe que Nina lo ama, así que no sé por qué se pone tan fuera de forma. Parece que simplemente no puede controlar sus celos como debería, especialmente cuando sabe que esos errores sacan de sus casillas a Nina.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Max dijo, "Si, no creo que conozca a otro tipo como Steven."

Resoplando, Hank dijo, "Si, yo tampoco."

Oooooooooooooooo

**Jajaja creo que eso último fue una indirecta para Booth. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen la actualización. Gracias por comentar. **

**RGG, tienes toda la razón es poca cosa pero, ¡ah! Como le ha de haber dolido. No desesperes, Max meterá la pata bien hondo en unos cuantos capítulos, de hecho justo ahora estoy en la traducción ;)**

**BonezitaEmily, Christine tiene poco más de dos años. A mí también me encanta cuando Booth dice mi esposa =)**

**Marifer26637, jaja más que acostumbrada a los gritos, creo que a Christine ya se le nota lo Booth.**

**CherieCurie, Hola, gracias por comentar y pues las historias están un poco más enfocadas al día del padre pero, en uno que otro capi hay pequeños momentos B&B. **

**Karla, el final es genial jajaja =)**

**Lesly azenet, jajaja si éste capítulo es muy divertido. **

**Ya saben, más de 5 reviews y tendrán actualización el jueves, si no será el lunes =D. No lo hago sólo por tener muchos comentarios y así sólo que de esa manera sé si de aquí al jueves ya han leído el capi y pues actualizo más rápido, de lo contrario, pues me dan un poco más de tiempo para traducir y adelantar con los demás capis =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Esto sucede tres días después de que Hank, Booth, Brennan, Max y Christine regresaron de Filadelfia. Es la historia de cómo llegó Steven a la vida de los Booth. **

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hank estaba revisando su correo cuando encontró un sobre de Steven O'Neal. Steven y Nina siempre le enviaban una tarjeta de Día del Padre cada año, así que eso era lo que esperaba cuando abrió el sobre. En su lugar se encontró una foto de Steven, Nina y Hank Joseph junto con una carta.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Querido Pops,

¿Sabes? Esta carta está muy atrasada. No sé por qué nunca había hecho esto antes, pero, por fin me he puesto las pilas y creo que sé lo que quiero decirte.

Primero que nada, muchas gracias. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Cuando mis padres murieron en el incendio de la casa, tú estuviste ahí para mí. Tú y Seeley. Yo no tenía más familia. Después de que mis padres murieron no había nadie más en el mundo que se preocupara por mí. Tú y Seeley llegaban y me veían en el hospital todos los días. Me gustaba mucho que hicieran eso. Incluso si no hubieran hecho otra cosa, eso habría sido suficiente, pero, entonces te enteraste que iría a hogares adoptivos y lo impediste. Tú y tu encantadora esposa me llevaron con ustedes. Tú y Mamá me salvaron. Me hicieron parte de su familia.

Yo sólo tenía once años, pero, sabía que era un gran problema para ti llevarme contigo. Sé que lo hiciste gracias a Seeley y siempre estaré agradecido contigo y con él por hacerlo.

He querido explicarte lo de Seeley por mucho tiempo, pero, creo que nunca tuve el valor para hablar del tema. Esa lesión que Seeley se llevó en el partido el sábado fue como una puerta abierta. Vi la lesión en su espalda y los recuerdos me inundaron. En primer lugar, te juro que yo no sabía que el padre de Seeley les estaba haciendo eso a él y a Jared. Si lo hubiera sabido antes te habría dicho algo. No lo supe hasta ese día que Seeley me dijo que tenía que mantenerme alejado de su casa esa tarde porque iba a acabar con eso. Le pregunté a que se refería y él me mostró su espalda. ¡Dios mío!, casi vomito. Le suplique que te dijera, pero, dijo que no quería decepcionarte. Yo estaba tan agradecido de que hubieras llegado a casa temprano ese día. Si no te hubieras ido para allá estoy bastante seguro de que el padre de Seeley lo hubiera matado.

Estoy muy agradecido de que salvaras a Seeley. Estoy muy agradecido de que me salvaras a mí. Eres el hombre más compasivo que conozco.

Eres mi héroe. Siempre serás mi héroe. Es tu creencia de que el fuerte debe proteger al débil lo que me hizo querer ser policía. Tenía muchas ganas de ayudar a las personas a obtener justicia y creo que lo he hecho. Tú fuiste mi inspiración y aún lo eres.

En segundo lugar, gracias a que me acogiste y terminaste criándome, pude conocer a tu adorable sobrina nieta, Nina. Gracias a ti encontré a la mujer de mis sueños y me casé con ella. Gracias a ti tengo un maravilloso hijo. Gracias a ti tengo una maravillosa familia y gracias a ti los tengo a USTEDES.

Te quiero Pops. Siempre te querré. Quiero que sepas que eres mi Padre. Sé que querías que conservara mi apellido en honor a mis padres, pero, quiero que sepas que si me hubieras pedido que me cambiara el nombre, lo habría hecho. Habría estado orgulloso de ser llamado un Booth.

Gracias Papá. Te quiero.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Limpiándose los ojos con la mano derecha, Hank sostuvo la carta contra su pecho y pensó en el periodo de su vida cuando tenía a tres adolescentes viviendo con él. Sonriendo, Hank pensó, "Que no daría por tener a esos tres chicos viviendo conmigo otra vez."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Un capitulo cortito pero muy conmovedor, lo confieso, me ha sacado unas lágrimas. **

**Deschanel-Cherry, aquí está ya la actualización =)**

**RGG, jajaja, pues no tirará a Steven pero ya pronto vendrá la metida de pata de Max =)**

**YessiEv, ¡Hola!, si pobre de Booth, pero todo sea por proteger a Christine =)**

**Sukatao, jajaja ¿verdad que si se mordió la lengua con eso último que dijo?**

**Marifer26637, jajaja yo creo que Brennan también lo curó de la misma forma en que tú y todas estábamos pensando, saludos **

**BonezitaEmily, de nada y si mal, mal por Booth, aunque también me encantó la manera en que Hank lo regañó para que no se creyera que le hacían un favor jajaja.**

**Lesly, pues no estoy muy segura de si habrá más que besitos pero si habrá pequeños momentos B&B, y no te preocupes, en un par de capitulos Max volverá a ser Max =D  
**

**Pues, igual que la vez pasada, 5 o más reviews y habrá actualización el lunes, si no, pues será el jueves =). **

**¡Bonito casi fin de semana!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Esta historia sucede cuando Christine tiene diez años**

La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth acababa de regresar del Jeffersonian cuando Charlie llegó con su correo. Charlie hacia muchas cosas para Booth, pero, el correo normalmente no era una de ellas. El nuevo encargado del correo había metido junto el correo de Charlie y de Booth y lo había dejado en el escritorio de Charlie.

Al entrar a la oficina de Booth, Charlie sonrió y le dijo, "Oye, Booth, tengo algunos de tus correos."

Levantando la vista, Booth también sonrió y dijo, "Ese chico nuevo es un dolor en el cuello. Le sigue entregando mi correo a todo el mundo en vez de a mí."

Asintiendo, Charlie le dijo, "Si, bueno, según lo que escuché, alguien le dijo que no te gusta que la gente se meta a tu oficina, así que, el chico tiene miedo de venir aquí."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth dijo, "Eso es ridículo. Tendré una charla con él la próxima vez que lo vea."

Con una sonrisa, Charlie dijo, "Si, si lo ves."

Entregándole a Booth su correo, Charlie salió de la oficina de Booth y recorrió el pasillo hacia el área de descanso.

Booth, al hojear el correo, encontró una carta de Christine. Curioso, Booth la abrió y la leyó.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A-

Querido Papá,

La Señora Lighfoot quiere que les escribamos a nuestros padres una carta por el Día del Padre. Es una tarea de inglés. Ella dijo que era hora de que aprendiéramos a escribirle una carta a alguien y dejar de depender del correo electrónico y los mensajes de texto para todo. La Señora Lighfoot dice que a los diez años se es demasiado mayor para no saber escribir una carta correctamente. Así que ésta es mi carta para ti. Espero que te guste.

Te quiero Papá. Tú y Mamá me hacen sentir segura. Quiero que sepas que aunque a veces nos enojamos el uno con el otro es porque somos como dos como dos gotas de agua. Eso es lo que dice el Abuelo Max. Él dice que soy igual a ti. Yo creo que eso es genial. Yo quiero ser una agente del FBI como tu Papá. Quiero atrapar a los malos y proteger a las personas. Sé que Mamá quiere que sea una científica, pero, yo creo que eso es aburrido. No se lo digas a Mamá, Papá. No quiero que se ponga triste. Sé que ella ama la ciencia y que es bastante inteligente, pero, yo no soy tan inteligente como ella y no creo querer investigar muertos antiguos. Yo quiero investigar personas vivas. Eso es lo que tú haces. Investigas a las personas vivas y ves por que mataron a la gente y pienso que eso es fenomenal y es lo que yo quiero hacer.

El Abuelo Max dice que eres una especie de Sherlock Holmes. Tuve que preguntarle quien es y él me dio un libro para leer sobre Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes resuelve asesinatos sólo que él lo hace en Inglaterra en los viejos tiempos, antes de que tuvieran televisión y computadoras y esas cosas. Me alegra no haber vivido entonces. Me gusta mi computadora y me preocuparía si no pudiera usarla porque no existía.

Tal vez cuando crezca puedo trabajar para el FBI como tú y puedo ser como es el Dr. Watson para Sherlock Holmes. El Dr. Watson es su pareja. A mi gustaría ser tu pareja Papá. Creo que seríamos bastante buenos y atraparíamos a muchos malos. Mamá puede trabajar con nosotros y todos podemos ser compañeros.

Feliz Día del Padre Papá. Te amo.

Christine.

P.D. Papá, ¿Te fijaste que mi curso está lleno de trabajos escritos? Con amor, Christine.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sonriendo, Booth volvió a leer la carta. Poniéndola a un lado, Booth cogió su teléfono y llamó a Brennan.

"Brennan"

Viendo la carta otra vez, Booth dijo, "Bones, he estado pensando. Creo que Christine ha estado sin salir el tiempo suficiente. En realidad ella no quería arruinar mi camiseta de Lynyrd Skynyrd a propósito. Ella solo quería proteger su ropa mientras usaba su arcilla para modelar. Digo, tú te enfadaste bastante con ella la última vez que manchó su ropa con arcilla y ella simplemente quería hacerte feliz."

Con un suspiro, Brennan dijo, "No me hace muy feliz que ella salve su ropa y arruine la tuya Booth."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth dijo, "Si, bueno de todas maneras era una playera vieja. No es para tanto. Ha estado castigada durante tres días. Creo que ya aprendió la lección."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Brennan dijo, "Estuvimos de acuerdo que estaría castigada una semana, Booth."

Viendo la carta de nuevo, Booth le dijo, "Vamos Bones. Tres días es tiempo suficiente. Además, el Día del Padre es en dos días y ¿Cómo puede ser justo que ella no pueda ir conmigo a ninguna parte el Día del Padre? Quiero decir, piensa en esto, ¿A quién estaríamos castigando el Día del Padre? A mí, Bones soy yo a quien estaríamos castigando."

Ablandándose, Brennan dijo, "Muy bien, tendrá prohibido salir hoy y mañana y su castigo terminará el Día del Padre."

Al ver que el arreglo estaba en orden, Booth dijo, "Bien. Se lo haré saber esta noche cuando la vea. La niña cometió un error. No lo volverá a hacer."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "Sólo hasta que lo haga otra vez. Tú siempre cambias de opinión sobre los castigos cuando la disciplinas. Ella te tiene comiendo de su mano y lo sabe."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth dijo, "Nadie me tiene comiendo de su mano, Bones. Solamente que no le veo el sentido a dejarse llevar."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Booth, podrías pasar a la tienda en la noche y comprar hamburguesas de soya. Creo que sería bueno para la cena de esta noche."

Haciendo una mueca, Booth dijo, "Ahh, hamburguesas de soya no, Bones. Sabes que no me gusta eso."

Viendo a Ángela entrar en su oficina, Brennan dijo, "Sabes que es mi turno de elegir lo que vamos a cenar y eso es lo que yo quiero."

Suspirando, Booth dijo, "Está bien. Es tu turno. Lo haré."

Con una sonrisa, Brennan dijo, "Gracias Booth."

Terminando la llamada, sonrió y dijo, "No tendré que ir a la tienda a la hora de la comida. Booth se detendrá de camino a casa esta noche."

Sonriendo, Ángela le dijo, "¡Dios! De veras que tienes a Booth comiendo de tu mano."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan dijo, "No, no es así. Booth no está comiendo de la mano de nadie excepto de la de Christine."

Echándose a reír, Ángela, dejó sus archivos y salió de la oficina de Brennan.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**Booth lo niega, Brennan lo niega, pero todos lo sabemos, ella lo tiene comiendo de su mano =P **

**Pues aquí tienen la actualización. Gracias por los comentarios.**

**RGG, le atinaste, le hace algo a Booth y pues a ver si Christine no se queda sin abuelo y como pequeño adelanto: Será en el próximo capitulo **

**Sukatao, también extraño ver a Pops en la serie =)**

**DorothyOz, ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo estás? Qué bueno leerte de nuevo y gracias.**

**BonezitaEmily, no, lo prometo ya no llorarás =)**

**Lesly, no te preocupes creo que ya no usarás los pañuelos por varios capítulos más, de acuerdo contigo, las palabras de Steve confirman que los Booth son más buenos que el pan. Quizá Steve y Nina no tengan tanta acción pero guapura yo creo que sí, acuérdate que ella es la versión "muy femenina y sexy" de Booth =P. Aunque aquí ya hubo un poco de "discusión sexy" con todo y Ángela incluida, tendrás más, lo prometo. No te preocupes por eso de gritarle al celular o reírte solita, a mi me pasa seguido =D. **

**5 reviews y actualizo el jueves. ¡Bonito inicio de semana! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Esta es una nueva mini historia. **

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth había estado sentado en su camioneta revisando unos papeles cuando escuchó que la puerta del pasajero se abrió. Al levantar la vista, Booth vio a Brennan subirse a la camioneta y deslizarse en el asiento.

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Hey Bones, ¿Estas lista para irnos?"

Frunciéndole el ceño, Brennan se cruzó de brazos y le dijo, "No estaría en el camioneta si no estuviera lista para irme, Booth."

Desconcertado por su actitud, Booth dijo, "Bueno, ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo? ¿Qué hice?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando al frente, Brennan dijo, "No estoy enojada contigo ni con nadie más. Vamos a la escena del crimen. No quiero que nadie interfiera con mi escena del crimen."

Apretando los labios, Booth dijo, "Si no estás enfadada conmigo, entonces ¿Por qué no me miras, Bones?"

Suspirando, Brennan volteó a ver a Booth y le dijo, "Te estoy mirando. Ahora, ¿Podemos irnos a la escena del crimen antes de que alguien la comprometa?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth giró la llave hacia encendido y arrancó la camioneta. Sacando la camioneta de su lugar de estacionamiento, Booth miró a Brennan, suspiró y luego puso la camioneta en movimiento y salió del estacionamiento del Jeffersonian.

Ooooooooooooooo

El viaje a la escena del crimen había sido silencioso y algo incómodo para Booth. Al llegar a la escena del crimen, Booth estacionó la SUV y se giró hacia Brennan. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Brennan abrió su puerta y se bajó de su asiento. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth, abrió su puerta y salió de la camioneta. Dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la camioneta, Booth abrió la parte trasera para que Brennan pudiera sacar su equipo. Al alcanzar el equipo, Brennan le dio un codazo a Booth que estaba a su lado y cogió la agarradera del equipo, tirando de él hacia afuera de la camioneta.

Booth alzó los brazos, casi en señal de rendición, miró a Brennan y le dijo, "¿Qué demonios te está pasando Bones?"

Sin mirar a Booth, Brennan dijo, "No lo sé Booth. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Papá?

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth dijo, "¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver él con esto?

Al ver a Brennan alejarse de él, Booth se cruzó de brazos y empezó a maldecir en voz baja.

Oooooooooooooo

Acercándose a la escena del crimen, Booth se paró cerca del cuerpo mientras observaba a Brennan examinar los restos de la víctima. Teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo había sido parcialmente devorado por coyotes, era un milagro que no se viera peor de lo que se veía.

Mirando al lado opuesto del cuerpo y hacia el Asistente del Sheriff, Booth preguntó, "¿Quién lo encontró?"

Señalando hacia una camioneta roja, el Asistente Kline dijo, "Mandy Peters lo encontró. Ésta es su propiedad. Ella estaba buscando hongos cuando lo encontró."

Asintiendo, Booth dijo, "¿Que tenemos Bones?"

Suspirando, Brennan levantó la vista y dijo, "La víctima es hombre, entre los veinticinco y los treinta y cinco y parece que le dispararon con una flecha."

Desconcertado, Booth se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y dijo, "No veo ninguna flecha, Bones."

Al presionar con la mano alrededor de una sección del pecho, se podía ver el extremo de una flecha rota.

Asintiendo, Booth dijo, "Oh. Bueno Bones, buen trabajo. Avísame cuando quieras mover el cuerpo. Iré a hablar con Mandy."

Sin responder, Brennan siguió examinando el cuerpo. Suspirando, Booth negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia Mandy Peters que estaba de pie junto a su camioneta."

Al llegar junto a Mandy, Booth dijo, "Hola, Sra. Peters. Soy el Agente Especial Seeley Booth. Me pregunto si podría decirme algo sobre la víctima. ¿Lo conoce? ¿Sabe lo que estaba haciendo aquí?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Mandy dijo, "Oh, por supuesto. Quiero decir, creo que si lo conozco. A su cara le faltan algunos pedazos pero, por lo que pude ver, parece que es Cyril Wallace. Él vive al otro lado del valle. En cuanto a por qué estaba en mi propiedad, no, no tengo ni idea. Acababa de empezar la búsqueda de hongos cuando vi una nube de moscas ahí y pensé en echar un vistazo para ver lo que estaba ahí tirado. Me sorprendió un poco ver a Cyril tendido ahí. En realidad no me parecía muy allegado, así que no sé qué pasó con él, creía que eso era trabajo de los policías, no mío. "

Asintiendo, Booth dijo, "¿Cómo sabe quién es Cyril?"

Sonriendo, Mandy se inclinó hacia Booth y dijo, "Bueno, Cariño, fui a la escuela con Cyril. Él se graduó de la secundaria un año después que yo."

Ignorando la parte del Cariño, Booth preguntó, "el Asistente Kline dice que esta tierra le pertenece a usted. ¿Le dio usted permiso para estar en su propiedad?"

Negando con la cabeza, Mandy se apoyó en su camioneta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Probablemente estaba de caza furtiva. Lo he atrapado algunas veces cazando en mi propiedad y le he pateado el trasero fuera de aquí cada vez que lo he atrapado."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth dijo, "No es temporada de caza."

Señalando con los párpados hacia el cuerpo, Mandy dijo, "Lo sé, es por eso que dije que probablemente estaba de caza furtiva. Él ha sido arrestado más de una vez por cazar venado y conejo fuera de temporada. Nunca se preocupaba por las estaciones y tampoco por los derechos a la propiedad de las personas. Si quería un venado, lo iba a cazar. Siempre usaba un arco, así que, si estaba en la propiedad de alguien, no lo podían oír cazar."

Asintiendo, Booth dijo, "Ya veo. ¿Él caza con alguien más?"

Sonriendo, Mandy dijo, "Claro, el idiota de mi ex-marido, Frank Peters. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

Encogiéndose de hombres, Booth dijo, "Puede preguntar. Eso no significa que voy a responder."

Riendo, Mandy dijo, "Muy bien. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Que hace de éste un delito federal?"

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Sus tierras colindan contra un Bosque Nacional. El Sheriff quería asegurarse de que Cyril fue asesinado aquí y no en el bosque y luego traído aquí."

Frotándose la boca con la mano derecha, Mandy dijo, "Si yo fuera usted, hablaría con Frank y vería lo que él y Cyril han hecho últimamente."

Asintiendo, Booth dijo, "Gracias, creo que lo haré."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Esperando a que Brennan liberara el cuerpo para transportarlo al Jeffersonian, Booth se sentó en la parte de atrás de la SUV y llamó a Max.

"Tú eres quien paga*."

Al escuchar a Max responder, Booth preguntó, "Bueno, ¿Qué demonios hiciste y por qué Bones está enojada conmigo?"

Riendo, Max dijo, "No sé de lo que me estás hablando Booth. Si está enojada contigo, no tiene nada que ver conmigo."

No satisfecho, Booth preguntó, "¿Has hablado con ella hoy?"

"¡Claro!, Hablé con Tempe hace un par de horas", Dijo Max.

Mirando una ardilla subiendo a un árbol en la distancia, Booth preguntó, "¿De qué hablaron?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Max le dijo, "Le dije que estaba esperando el Día de Padre este año y que pensaba que era muy amable de tu parte que me hayas invitado a ir con ustedes este año cuando todos vayan a Las Vegas."

Cerrando los ojos, Booth dijo, "¡Maldita sea! Pensé que te había dicho que primero me dejaras hablar con Bones sobre Las Vegas. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Puede que realmente hayas jodido esto. Si es así, me aseguraré de que Pops sepa que tu eres el culpable y no yo."

Frunciendo el ceño, Max dijo, "¡Oye!, tu dijiste que ibas a hablar con Tempe hace unos días. No es mi culpa si eres un maldito desidioso."

Enojado, Booth dijo, "No soy un desidioso. Sólo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para hablar con ella. Ahora, gracias a ti, ella está enfadada conmigo y no podré facilitar la conversación. Gracias por nada, Max."

Terminando la llamada, Booth suspiró y pensó, ¡Maldita sea, estoy jodido!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

***Las personas en E.U. a veces responden "it's your dime" al tomar una llamada, literalmente significa "es tu moneda de diez centavos" y se refiere a que anteriormente hacer una llamada en un teléfono público costaba 10 centavos y por eso lo de "Tu eres quien paga". **

**Uff pues Max la volvió hacer, cometió un error y ahora tal vez Booth y Hank lo paguen caro. Gracias por los comentarios, la verdad es que alientan mucho =D.**

**CherieCurie, si es verdad hacen con él lo que quieren aunque Booth lo niegue. **

**RGG, llegó la tan esperada metida de pata de Max, Booth casi lo mata pero se resolvió pronto. No sé si Brennan tirará a Steve pero va a haber un episodio en Las Vegas muuuy interesante para Booth. **

**Sukatao, seguro que le hace las mismas caritas que le hace Brennan.**

**Marifer26637, sí, ya me imagino cómo le caería a Brennan eso de que no quiere ser científica. **

**YessieEv, jaja si las dos tienen al Agente más duro del FBI comiendo de su mano.**

**BonezitaEmily, si sería muy lindo ver a Christine corriendo por ahí.**

**Lesly, es que era su turno de elegir!, jajajaja. No te preocupes primero lo primero =).**

**Pues ahora no prometeré nada, se viene el final de semestre y este puente estaré metida en los libros y las tareas poniéndome al corriente con todo :'(, así que probablemente actualizaré hasta el miércoles o jueves. **

**¡Bonito fin/puente!**


	25. Chapter 25

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones**

Oooooooooooooo

Brennan había hecho un buen trabajo y finalmente había liberado el cuerpo para que pudiera ser llevado al Jeffersonnian. Ella estaba segura de que la víctima no había muerto donde la habían encontrado. Dado que no sabía donde había sido asesinado Cyril, Booth decidió que tomaría el caso. Booth creía que Hodgins probablemente podría decirle donde buscar el lugar del crimen. Brennan y él no estaban trabajando en ningún caso por el momento, así que le notificaría al Alguacil que él, Brennan y el equipo de cerebritos del Jeffersonian tomarían el caso.

Brennan, todavía enojada con Booth, colocó si equipo de escena del crimen en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se dirigió al lado del pasajero. Deslizándose en el asiento delantero, Brennan cerró la puerta de golpe, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y esperó a que Booth se metiera a la camioneta.

Booth, al ver que Brennan todavía estaba enojada con él, suspiró, abrió la puerta del conductor y se deslizó en el asiento. Volteando a ver a Brennan, Booth dijo, "¿Me vas a dejar explicarte o sólo me vas a condenar con pruebas circunstanciales?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan respondió, "Claro que si, explícame por qué piensas que está bien ir a Las Vegas, Booth."

Cruzándose de brazos, Booth miró a Brennan y dijo, "La unidad de Pops tendrá su última reunión durante el fin de semana del Día del Padre este año. Se están haciendo viejos y muchos de ellos ya han fallecido. Pops quiere ver a sus viejos compañeros del Ejército antes de que él o ellos mueran. La reunión es en Las Vegas. Yo le dije a Pops que tendríamos unas mini vacaciones familiares además de eso y que saldríamos de vacaciones por cuatro días."

Mirando a Booth, Brennan preguntó, "¿Por qué tuve que enterarme por mi Papá? Si todos nos vamos a Las Vegas durante cuatro días, tengo que avisarle a Cam. Debo hacer los arreglos con Clark para asegurarme de que él esté disponible mientras yo no estoy. Tengo que avisar a la Guardería que Christine estará ausente dos días. No puedes tan sólo decírmelo en el último minuto. Tengo que empacar y asegurarme de que nuestro alojamiento en el hotel sea satisfactorio."

Levantando la mano derecha, Booth le dijo, "Bones el Día del Padre es en dos meses. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que debamos hacer."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "Que vas a hacer cuando lleguemos ahí Booth? Tú no puedes jugar. No deberías estar en los casinos. ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar en Las Vegas!"

Sonriendo, Booth puso las manos en el volante y dijo, "Te preocupas demasiado. Estuve en Las Vegas hace algunos años y no jugué, ¿Recuerdas? Tú estabas conmigo. ¿Me viste jugar mientras estuve ahí? Estuve bien entonces y estaré bien ahora."

Suspirando, Brennan puso su mano izquierda en la rodilla de Booth y dijo, "No estuviste bien entonces, Booth. Estuviste muy nervioso todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí. La única razón por la que no jugaste esa vez fue porque me aseguré de que no lo hicieras. En serio, no deberías ir a Las Vegas. No has estado en ninguna de tus reuniones por más de dos años. Yo creo que esto es un error."

Poniendo su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda de Brennan, Booth dijo, "Que quieres que haga, Bones? ¿Le digo a Pops que no puedo llevarlo a Las Vegas porque soy un adicto? Esta es su última oportunidad de ver a sus amigos. Un montón de ellos ya han muerto. Es ahora o nunca, Bones. Si no lo llevo a esta reunión entonces eso será todo. Esta es su última reunión. No habrá ninguna otra. Por favor, Bones. No me hagas decirle a Pops que no lo puedo llevar. Eso le rompería el corazón a él y me lo rompería a mí también. No ha estado en ninguna de las reuniones de los últimos diez años. Esta es su última oportunidad."

Al ver los ojos suplicantes de Booth, Brennan dijo, "Por supuesto que iremos, Booth. Hank necesita despedirse de sus amigos. Solamente quiero que entiendas que pienso estar contigo cada minuto que estemos en Las Vegas. No te daré ninguna oportunidad para que juegues. Te voy a tratar en Las Vegas como tú me trataste a mi cuando estaba embarazada de Christine. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Si, lo entiendo. Vas a estar rondando a mi alrededor y trataras de controlar mi vida."

Sonriendo, Brennan le dijo, "No voy a tratar, Booth. Voy a controlar tu vida mientras estemos ahí."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth dijo, "Veo que estás pensando convertir esto en una venganza."

Asintiendo, Brennan le dijo, "Como me has dicho tantas veces, la venganza es dulce."

Ooooooooooooooo

Después de llegar a casa esa noche, Booth llamó a Max.

"Tú eres quien paga."

Rodando los ojos, Booth dijo, "Bien, ya limpié tu desastre. El viaje a Las Vegas sigue en pie. La próxima vez, cuando te diga que me dejes hablar primero de algo con Bones, asegúrate de hacerlo. No quiero causarle más dolor porque tú no puedes hacer lo que te digo."

Exasperado, Max dijo, "Escucha poli tonto. Si se lo hubieras dicho de inmediato entonces no te habrías metido en problemas."

Enojado, Booth dijo, "Será mejor que tengas cuidado con este jodido poli tonto, Max. Podrías terminar quedándote aquí mientras nosotros vamos a Las Vegas sin ti."

Comprendiendo que había empujado a Booth demasiado lejos, Max dijo, "Está bien, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Lo siento. No eres un policía tonto. Es solo que me hiciste enojar porque estabas aplazando algo que no debías. ¿Paz?"

Suspirando, Booth dijo, "Lo que sea Max. Si quieres ir con nosotros llama a Bones y coordínate con ella. De cualquier manera ella está a cargo de los planes. Yo estoy fuera de eso. Te aconsejo que te comportes cuando hables con Bones. Ella en está de malas en este momento y yo no la molestaría si fuera tú."

Curioso, Max preguntó, ¿Por qué está de malas? ¿Hiciste algo para hacerla enojar otra vez?"

Enojado, Booth dijo, "Vete al diablo, Max." Terminando la llamada, Booth puso su teléfono en la cómoda y entró al baño a tomar una ducha caliente. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansado de discutir con la gente.

Oooooooooooooo

Booth estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo, cuando Brennan entró a la habitación con Christine en los brazos. Acercándose a uno de los lados de la cama, Brennan se sentó junto a Booth y le dijo, "Christine quiere darte las buenas noches antes irse a dormir, Booth."

Sonriendo, Booth se incorporó y tomó a Christine de los brazos de Brennan. "Hola Princesa. ¿Mi hermosa pequeñita ya se va a la cama?"

Sonriendo, Christine le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello a su padre y dijo, "Si, Papi. Te quiero mucho."

Acariciándole la espalda, Booth dijo, "¡Dios!, Yo también te quiero, Cielo."

Echándose hacia atrás y poniendo sus manitas a ambos lado de la cara de Booth, Christine dijo, "Besos Papi."

Sonriendo, Booth puso sus labios junto al cuello de Christine y sopló ruidosamente.

Christine, gritando de risa dijo, "No Papi, besos de verdad."

Sonriendo, Booth le dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla y le dijo, "Papá te adora Cielo. Papá siempre te querrá."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por los reviews y a DorothyOz por ayudarme con las dudas.**

**RGG, promete y cumplirá jajaja y bueno ahora ya sabes porque van a las Vegas, qué no haría Booth por su abuelo. **

**Sukatao, es genial cuando discuten, pero el apoyo de Brennan va a ser muy importante en este viaje. **

**BonezitaEmily, aunque sigue un poco molesta ya lo perdonó jajajaja y gracias!**

**Lesly, jajajaja ¿yo cruel?, sólo que sea conmigo misma porque mira que meterme en cuatro historias estando a punto de acabar el semestre, eso es casi suicidio. Creo que este capi ya te "desintrigó" ;)**

**Pfff pues ahora si estoy al tope de trabajo así que no prometo actualización para la próxima semana. Lo que si puedo prometer es que lo haré en cuanto pueda. Por cierto para las que leen "Superhéroe", FaithinBones me ha pedido ideas para el fic, ¿alguna sugerencia?**

**¿Reviews? **


	26. Chapter 26

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

El día finalmente había llegado y todos se reunieron en el aeropuerto. Hasta el día en que salían para Las Vegas, Max no se había dado cuenta que este Día del Padre sería un asunto familiar. Él había pensado que serían sólo Booth, Brennan, Christine, Hank y él. Mientras esperaban para abordar el avión, Max vio aparecer al resto de la familia y supo que ese no sería el Día del Padre que había pensado.

Caminado hacia Booth, Steven lo agarró por detrás y lo levantó del suelo. Max, al ver Steven hacer eso con tan poco esfuerzo se dio cuenta de que Steven debía ser bastante fuerte. Booth medía 1.85 y tenía una sólida musculatura. Steven había levantado a Booth como si fuera un niño.

Sonriendo, Hank dijo, "¡Oye!, lo hiciste. ¿Dónde está Hank Joseph?"

Liberando a Booth de su agarre, Steven miró a su alrededor y luego señaló hacia la entrada de la sala, "Hank Joseph conoció a una chica linda en la cafetería y ella vino a despedirlo."

Asintiendo, Booth se dio vuelta para ver lo que hacía su ahijado. Sonriendo, Booth golpeó ligeramente a Steven en las costillas y le dijo, "Oye, nunca lo había pensado pero, podrías estar en camino de ser abuelo antes que yo. Cómo quieres que te digan, ¿Abuelo Chapo?"

Riéndose, Nina dijo, "No lo sé Seeley, ¿Cuántos años tiene Parker ahora? ¿Catorce? No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que seas abuelo."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth dijo, "Todavía tengo mucho tiempo. No presiones."

Echándose a reír, Steven palmeó a Booth en la espalda y le dijo, "Si, Abuelo Camarón. No faltará mucho."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hank dijo, "Apuesto a que sí. Todavía soy muy joven para ser tatarabuelo."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Bueno, yo sé que pasará bastante tiempo antes de que yo sea abuela. Christine sólo tiene tres años."

Rodeando la cintura de Brennan con el brazo derecho y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Booth dijo, "Y cuando finalmente seas abuela, serás la más hermosa que haya, sin duda."

Quitando el brazo de la cintura de Brennan, Booth se inclinó y cargó a Christine. Dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija, Booth le dijo, "Tu te asegurarás que pase mucho tiempo antes de que conviertas a tu Mamá en abuela, ¿Verdad, Christine? Prométele a tu Papá que no empezarás a tener citas hasta que tengas veintiuno."

Asintiendo, Christine dijo, "Si, Papi."

Sonriendo, Booth se giró hacia Brennan y le dijo, "¿Lo ves, Bones? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Max dijo, "En tus sueños, Booth. En tus sueños."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

El vuelo pudo haber sido aburrido si Max hubiera viajado solo, pero, viajando con el clan Booth/O'Neal había resultado muy entretenido. Hank Joseph se había ofrecido a cuidar de Christine durante el vuelo. La niña de tres años claramente se había enamorado de Hank Joseph, especialmente cuando empezó a contarle sus historias. Max había encontrado muy interesante observar a Hank Joseph y a Christine. Hank Joseph actuaba diferentes personajes con diferentes voces y no le importaba si Christine le hacía preguntas durante toda la historia. Christine escuchaba muy atenta a Hank Joseph y cuando las historias terminaban, Christine aplaudía y reía. Max creía que era muy divertido que la pareja detrás de Hank Joseph y Christine se inclinara hacia adelante en sus asientos para escuchar a Hank Joseph.

Booth y Brennan aprovechando la ventaja de un tiempo casi a solas, se acurrucaron y se besaron durante todo el vuelo. Hank se había dado cuenta de lo que Booth y Brennan hacían y de vez en cuando se asomaba a echarles un vistazo y sacudía la cabeza. Una vez que Booth y Brennan estaban en su pequeño mundo, el resto del mundo no existía. La familia estaba acostumbrada a ello y en su mayoría, lo ignoraban.

Max pensaba que había sido muy divertido cuando la azafata le había prestado demasiada atención a Steven. Todos se habían asegurado de que él supiera lo celoso que era Steven si alguien le prestaba demasiada atención a Nina, pero, al parecer nadie consideró que valiera la pena mencionar que Nina se ponía celosa de cualquier coqueteo dirigido a su marido. Max tenía la sensación de que si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que estaban en un avión Nina habría hecho una escena cuando la azafata había rozado a Steven con los senos a mitad del vuelo. Él se dio cuenta de que Steven había tomado la mano derecha de Nina y la había puesto sobre su pecho. También vio el intenso susurrar entre ellos después de que la azafata los dejó solos. Max se alegraba de que Nina y Steven no pudieran llevar sus armas en el avión. Estaba bastante seguro de que las armas habrían hecho acto de presencia y definitivamente habrían sido derramadas algunas lágrimas.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Después de llegar a Las Vegas, recogieron las maletas y Booth y Steven alquilaron cada uno un auto. Booth, queriendo sentirse poco malvado, quería alquilar un Mustang pero, se dio cuenta que sería imposible. No habría sido suficiente espacio para cuatro adultos y un asiento para niños. Asumiéndolo como un adulto, en su lugar, Booth alquiló una Ford Expedition. Tenía muchas funciones y parafernalias para hacerlo feliz.

Steven no se quedó atrás, alquiló una Lincoln Navigator. Explicándole a Nina que ya que él y Hank Joseph eran tipos muy grandes necesitaban una camioneta grande. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Nina lo dejó alquilar lo que quería. De todos modos, mientras ella no tuviera que conducir, no le importaba mucho.

Cuando Steven le enseñó a Booth lo que había rentado, Steven le dijo, "Después de todo, el tamaño si importa."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Eres como un niño."

Echándose a reír, Steven dijo, "Recuérdame otra vez, ¿Que es lo que conduces cuando trabajas?"

Oooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno, ellos ya están en las Vegas y yo estoy aquí de regreso, aunque "esa cosa" llamada final de semestre todavía me tiene un poquito ocupada. **

**Adelanto: Pasarán muchas cosas en las Vegas ;)**

**Gracias por los reviews a sukatao, BonezitaEmily, DorothyOz, YessiEv y RGG. **


	27. Chapter 27

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Booth en realidad no había pensado en lo que sería estar en Las Vegas otra vez. Su plan había sido llevar a su abuelo a su reunión y asegurarse de que Pops pasara un buen rato en el Día del Padre. Nunca pensó en lo que sería estar rodeado de jugadores, maquinas tragamonedas, mesas de póker y black jack, las ruletas y los sonidos. Los sonidos al ganar, los gritos de felicidad. Los colores y los adornos y ¡Dios!, la atracción era tan fuerte que Booth se detuvo paralizado, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar.

Habían pasado por el casino de camino a los ascensores cuando Brennan se dio cuenta que Booth había dejado de caminar. Todos siguieron caminando hacia los elevadores y no se dieron cuenta de que Booth y Brennan faltaban hasta que llegaron a los elevadores. Mirando a su alrededor, Steven vio a Booth parado cerca de la recepción con Brennan parada junto a él.

Al ver la expresión de miedo en la cara de Booth, Steven dijo, "Maldita sea."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Booth, Brennan lo miró a la cara, "Booth. Está bien. Solo tienes que caminar hasta el elevador y luego podemos subir a nuestra habitación."

Arrancando su mirada de las maquinas tragamonedas a su derecha, Booth se obligó a mirar a Brennan. Sonriendo débilmente, Booth dijo, "Bones, no puedo hacerlo. Pensé que podría, pero, no puedo."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Si puedes, Booth. Solo olvidaste como es esto. Solo mírame y respira lentamente. Solo mírame a la cara. Te amo Booth. Este problema es temporal. No voy a dejar que nada te pase, te lo prometo. No te dejaré alejarte de mi vista mientras estemos aquí. Vas a estar bien."

Inhalando profundamente, Booth tragó saliva y dijo, "Lo siento Bones. Este no soy yo. Yo soy más fuerte que esto. Solo que no, no soy yo." Pasándose la mano derecha por el cabello, Booth dijo, "Tienes razón, todo va a estar bien. Solo estaba un poco sorprendido. Es todo."

Al sentir una mano agarrándolo de la nuca, Booth levantó la vista para ver a Steven mirándolo.

Steven, al ver las gotas de sudor en la frente de Booth, dijo, "Oye, Camarón, Pops quiere ir a su habitación. Dijo que no le interesa verlos a ti a Temperance haciéndolo en el casino."

Riendo débilmente, Booth dijo, "No, no. No queríamos hacer eso. Ya vamos, ¿No es así, Bones?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "Si. Solamente estábamos hablando de lo que serían nuestros planes para la cena de esta noche y no nos dimos cuenta que todos se habían ido a los elevadores."

Sonriendo, Steven dijo, "Dios, olvídalo Seeley, tú siempre pensando en tu estómago."

Soltando a Booth, Steven agarró el brazo de Booth y lo jaló hacia los elevadores."Vamos Camarón. Necesitamos llegar a nuestras habitaciones. Nina quiere cambiarse de ropa e ir a nadar."

Dejándose arrastrar por Steven, Booth se dirigió hacia los elevadores, mirando al piso en lugar de la actividad a su alrededor.

Preocupada, Brennan siguió a Booth y a Steven

Al llegar a los ascensores, Steven miró a Hank y le dijo, "Oye, Pops, estabas equivocado, Seeley no estaba tratando de hacerlo con Temperance, sólo estaba hablando de comida."

Sonriendo, Hank dijo, "Ya lo creo. Quiero llegar a mi habitación a descansar un rato."

Asintiendo, Booth se inclinó y apretó el botón de ascenso del elevador. "Estos van a ser unos cuatro malditos largos días." Pensó Booth.

Ooooooooooooooo

Al entrar a su habitación, Booth dejó caer sus maletas en una de las camas y se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Brennan tomando a Christine de brazos de Nina, siguió a Booth a la habitación. Poniendo a Christine en la cama junto a la ventana y encendiendo la televisión, Brennan se acercó a donde estaba parado Booth y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

Apoyándose en él, Brennan preguntó, "Booth, ¿Estás bien?"

Todavía mirando por la ventana, Booth dijo, "Si, estoy bien. Estoy un poco avergonzado, es todo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan le dijo, "No hay nada de que estar avergonzado. Solo te congelaste un poco allá abajo. No has hecho nada malo."

Rodeando a Brennan con los brazos y mirando su preocupado rostro, Booth dijo, "Si, lo hice. Debería haber hecho que Jared trajera a Pops o solamente Steven y su familia. Yo no tenía nada a que venir aquí. La pase muy mal la última vez que estuve aquí, pero, de alguna manera, es peor esta vez y no sé por qué. ¡Dios!, soy un adicto al juego. Lo sé y no ayuda en nada que lo sepa. Quiero jugar. Esto es realmente malo. Es como encerrar a un borracho en una licorería."

Suspirando, Brennan dijo, "Vamos a sobrevivir a este fin de semana Booth. Estoy aquí y tu familia también. Ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que juegues. Lo sabes. Son solo cuatro días y luego nos vamos a casa."

Riendo quedamente, Booth dijo, "Si, bueno, esa es la parte más vergonzosa, Bones. Todo el mundo va a ser mi niñera este fin de semana. Eso es estúpido. Soy un estúpido."

Apartándose de Booth, Brennan dijo, "No eres estúpido, Seeley Booth. Solo tienes una adicción al juego. No es lo mismo. Seremos muy cuidadosos cuando estés fuera de esta habitación. Verás que todo estará bien."

Suspirando, Booth se inclinó hacia Brennan y dijo, "Para que lo sepas, yo me quedo en esta habitación lo más posible. De todos modos, este viaje es para Pops. Él puede ir a visitar a sus amigos y yo solo me quedaré aquí. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, Bones."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Si es lo que quieres hacer, entonces es lo que haremos. Dije que me aseguraría que estés conmigo todo el tiempo que estemos aquí y lo digo en serio."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Eso no suena como muy divertido para ti."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Oh, podría serlo. Estoy segura de que a Hank Joseph no le importaría vigilar a Christine si se lo pedimos. Ya verás, va a ser divertido."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Pobre Booth, sí que la está pasando mal en las Vegas.**

**¡Hola! Pues por fin tienen aquí un nuevo capítulo =D. Espero poder actualizar ésta y las demás historias la próxima semana. **

**Sukatao, ¡saludos!**

**RGG, cosas interesantes, muy interesantes =)**

**Marifer, aquí está ;)**

**BonezitaEmily, pues este capítulo no fue tan divertido pero los siguientes son más divertidos.**

**Milidemily, ¡Hola!, muy muy bueno, créeme.**

**Una pequeña noticia: es estos días subiré tres nuevas historias, la noticia es que una de ellas será mía ;) y bueno las otras dos serán traducciones. **


	28. Chapter 28

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth y Brennan estaban sentados en la cama jugando con Christine cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Mirando a Brennan, Booth se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al abrir, Booth se encontró con Steven.

Pasando junto a Booth, Steven entró a la habitación y le preguntó, "Oye, hombre, ¿Por qué no estás en traje de baño?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth respondió, "No iremos a la piscina. Decidimos quedarnos en la habitación toda la tarde y descansar."

Echándoles un vistazo a Brennan y a Christine, Steven se volvió hacia Booth y le rogó, "¡Ah!, vamos hombre, te necesito en la piscina conmigo. Tú sabes la de tipos que tratan de coquetear con Nina cuando está en una piscina. Ella se enfada conmigo cuando trato de mantener a los idiotas alejados de ella, así que, necesito que bajes ahí para que me ayudes. Ella piensa que es divertido cuando mandas lejos a esos tipos."

Sonriendo, Booth le dijo, "Tu no necesitas que nadie te ayude. Nina puede cuidarse sola. Déjala manejar a los idiotas."

Frunciendo el ceño, Steven puso las manos en los hombros de Booth, "Seeley, tú no has visto su nuevo traje de baño. Vamos, hombre, no me hagas suplicar. Tienes que bajar, por lo menos un rato."

Brennan, al ver que Steven no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta dijo, "Tal vez deberíamos ir a la piscina, Booth. La última vez que Nina fue a nadar a una piscina pública, le rompió la mano a un hombre cuando él le tocó el pecho. Tal vez sería mejor si nos sentamos junto a ella y le impedimos hacer daño a alguien."

Asintiendo, Steven estuvo de acuerdo, "Si, aunque, la única razón por la que Nina le rompió la mano a ese hombre es porque yo estaba en la piscina y no podía salir del agua lo suficientemente rápido como para romperle el alma al imbécil."

Señalando a Steven, Brennan dijo, "Mira, Booth. Es nuestro deber ir a la piscina."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth miró a Brennan y luego a Steven, "Bueno, supongo que no se vería bien si un capitán de la policía de Filadelfia termina en una cárcel en Las Vegas por asalto y agresión. Danos unos minutos y te veremos en la piscina. Trata de no golpear a nadie mientras estés ahí. Pídele a Hank Joseph que te ayude."

Rodeando a Booth por el pecho, Steven lo levantó del suelo y le dijo, "Gracias, Seeley."

Soltando a Booth, Steven, se dirigió a la puerta y ordenó, "Date prisa."

Al ver a Steven salir de la habitación, Booth se volvió hacia Brennan y se echó a reír, "Él es como un niño."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Es muy demostrativo. Debe ser algo de familia."

Acercándose a donde estaba sentada Brennan, Booth se inclinó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, "Si, lo es. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Podríamos hacer que Max cuide de Christine por un rato."

Sonriendo, Brennan respondió, "Ve a ponerte el traje de baño mientras cambio a Christine. Yo me cambiaré después. Por cierto, yo también tengo un traje de baño nuevo."

Borrando la sonrisa de su cara, Booth preguntó, "¿Una sola pieza?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan respondió, "No."

Suspirando, Booth dijo, "Estupendo."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando Brennan salió del baño, llevaba una de las de playeras de los Flyers de Booth encima de su traje de baño, de modo que, Booth no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo. Recogiendo a Christine, Booth preguntó, "¿No quieres dejarme ver el traje de baño antes de que bajemos?"

Negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, Brennan respondió, "No, eso no será necesario."

Resoplando un poco, Booth se quejó, "¿Por qué?"

Sonriendo, Brennan bromeó, "Porque Ángela me ayudó a comprarlo y me dijo que te haga esperar hasta que esté cerca de la piscina antes que lo veas. Ella dijo que lo apreciarías mejor en el escenario correcto."

Tragando saliva, Booth dijo, "¿Ángela te ayudó a comprarlo?, ¿Sabes Bones? Mientras te estabas cambiando me vino un dolor de cabeza. Incluso, puede que sea una migraña. Quedémonos aquí esta tarde. Steven y Hank Joseph pueden proteger a Nina."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan cogió su bolsa de playa, "Tu dolor de cabeza probablemente está relacionado con el estrés, Booth. Nadar te ayudará a relajarte."

Abrazando a Christine, Booth murmuró, "Si, apuesto a que así será."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a la piscina, Booth encontró a Nina y a Steven sentados cerca del lado sur de la piscina. Hank Joseph estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina y Max estaba sentado a su lado.

Dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba sentado Steven, Booth se inclinó y le susurró al oído, "Yo vigilaré a Nina, así que, mejor asegúrate de vigilar a Bones."

Desconcertado, Steven le preguntó, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Al voltear y ver a Brennan quitarse la camiseta, a Booth se le encogió el pecho. Apretando la parte posterior del cuello de Steven, Booth comentó, "Bones también tiene un traje de baño nuevo."

Mirando a Brennan, Steven silbó y dijo, "Maldita sea. Estamos jodidos."

Booth, llevando a Christine a donde estaba parada Brennan, la colocó en los brazos de Brennan y proclamó en voz bastante alta, "Mira Christine, Mamá está lista para llevarte a la piscina."

Entrecerrando los ojos, Brennan le preguntó, "¿No ibas a llevar tu a Christine a la piscina infantil? Por lo general lo haces."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth preguntó a su vez, "Ahora, ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso y evitar que Nina le haga daño a alguien?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan miró a Nina y dijo, "Su traje de baño es muy respetable. Steven y tu se están dejando llevar."

Suspirando, Booth exclamó, "¡Oye!, fue tu idea venir aquí para proteger a Nina. Yo pensaba quedarme en la habitación. Ahora Steven espera que haga de guardaespaldas y eso es lo que voy a hacer."

Negando con la cabeza, Brennan miró a Christine y le dijo, "Sinceramente espero que tu padre sea más tranquilo cuando te conviertas en una jovencita."

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "No te preocupes por Christine, Bones. Tan pronto tenga la edad suficiente, la inscribiré en clases de karate y luego le enseñare a disparar."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Brennan llevó a Christine a la piscina infantil. Booth volteándose hacia donde estaban sentados Nina y Steven se sentó y se quejó, "Dios, voy a estar metido en tantos problemas cuando Christine sea más grande."

Echándose a reír, Steven dijo, "Si, gracias a Dios, Nina me dio un hijo."

Sonriendo, Nina dijo, "¿Has visto a Hank Joseph los últimos minutos?"

Girando la cabeza, Steven vio a Hank Joseph en la piscina, hablando con dos mujeres claramente mucho mayores que Hank Joseph y que parecían estar tomándose un interés muy personal en él.

Negando con la cabeza, Steven murmuro, "Mierda"

Oooooooooooooooo

**Y Steven que se sentía tan afortunado de tener un hijo ;).**

**Pues, aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo =D**

**milidemily, ¡Hola!, tal parece que no solo Christine está encantada con Hank Joseph ;)**

**DorothyOz, ¡Sí!, espero publicar mucho más seguido ahora :)**

**RGG, Pues ahora ya salieron a la alberca pero, esto también será muy divertido. **

**BonezitaEmily, Uff, no lo dejará ni a sol ni a sombra (ni él a ella). No tardaré mucho, lo prometo. **

**YessiEv, Interesante – divertido :) Saludos **

**Sukatao, con un hombre como ese, ¿Quién no? ;) Saludos**

**Marifer, Gracias :), ya se lo pasará mucho mejor. Ya lo verás. **


	29. Chapter 29

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Oooooooooooooo

Booth había estado sentado al lado de Nina hablando con ella sobre Jared cuando vio a Nina mirando fijamente por encima de sus hombros. Al girar la cabeza, Booth vio a una mujer muy guapa sentada en la silla en la que Steven había estado sentado antes.

Encogiendo los hombros, se volvió hacia Nina y continuó hablando cuando escuchó a la mujer sentada junto a él decir, "Disculpa, no suelo pedirle a los hombres que no conozco que hagan esto por mí, pero, ¿Me pondrías un poco de protector solar en la espalda?, yo no alcanzo."

Tomando el tubo de crema en la mano, Booth miró a la mujer y luego se volvió hacia Nina y dijo, "¿Te importaría?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Nina se echó a reír, "Cobarde." Tomando el tubo, Nina se puso de pie y rodeó a Booth y se inclinó sobre la mujer y le puso la crema en la espalda. La mujer sorprendida de que una mano más pequeña estuviera en su espalda, giró la cabeza para ver a Nina parada junto a ella.

Riendo, la mujer dijo, "Bueno, no era lo que yo esperaba."

Sonriendo, Nina dijo, "Mi primo es tímido."

Rodando los ojos, Booth se volteó y miró a Brennan y a Christine jugando en la piscina infantil.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y tomando el tubo de manos de Nina comentó, "Me llamo Linda. ¿Tu cómo te llamas, hermosa?"

Riendo, Nina respondió, "Señora de Steven O'Neal."

Decepcionada, Linda hizo un mohín, "Es una pena, Señora de Steven O'Neal."

Volviendo a mirar a Linda, Booth le explicó, "Su esposo está en la piscina. Es el tipo grande con el cabello cobrizo."

Sonriendo, Linda dijo, "Muy guapo. Tu también, por cierto."

Sonriendo, Booth le dijo, "Gracias. Trato de mantenerme en forma."

Mirando el cuerpo de Booth de arriba a abajo, Linda ronroneó, "Y también haces un gran trabajo con él."

Max, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Linda, interrumpió, "El también está ocupado, por cierto."

Frunciendo el ceño, Linda se volvió hacia Max y dijo, "¿En serio?, es una lástima."

Asintiendo, Max sonrió, "Si, mi hija está en la piscina infantil con la hija de ambos. Es la del traje de baño azul de dos piezas."

Mirando hacia la piscina para niños, Linda observó, "Es muy bonita."

Negando con la cabeza, Booth dijo, "No, no es muy bonita, es preciosa."

Nina, acariciando la cabeza de Booth, advirtió, "Seeley aún ama a su esposa, así que, manos fuera Linda."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Linda dijo, "Oh, no te preocupes, no soy una cazadora clandestina."

Girándose hacia Max, Linda preguntó, "¿Y tú? ¿También le perteneces a alguien?"

Negando con la cabeza, Max confesó, "Oh, no. Yo soy viudo y libre. ¿Te gustaría ir a la piscina? Seré tu salvavidas personal."

Sonriendo, Linda se puso de pie y se echo a reír, "Vaya, eres lindo. Vamos." Caminando hacia la piscina, Linda se volvió a mirar a Max y luego bajó los escalones de la piscina.

Sonriendo, Max entró a la piscina detrás de ella.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Nina dijo, "¡Dios!, el trabaja rápido."

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Es un estafador, ya lo sabes."

Riendo, Nina observó, "Si, lo sé. Solo que no sabía que fuera tan encantador."

Poniéndose de pie, Booth se acercó al borde de la piscina y llamó a Steven, "Oye, voy a darle algo de atención a mi mujer. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?"

Acercándose a donde estaba parada Brennan, sosteniendo una de las manitas de Christine, Booth puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Brennan y le dijo, "Hola, hermosa."

Sonriendo, Brennan comentó, "Te vi hablando con esa guapa mujer. ¿Le dijiste algo malo?, porque me di cuenta de que la conversación fue muy corta."

Negando con la cabeza, Booth respondió, "Nop. Yo me comporté. Max, por otro lado, es Max. ¿Por qué no puede interesarse en mujeres de su edad? Linda no debe tener más de 35 años."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan preguntó, "¿Quien es Linda?"

Señalando a la mujer que estaba con Max, Booth dijo, "La mujer del traje de baño negro de dos piezas colgada del cuello de Max."

Brennan sonrió, "No me importa con quien sale Papá. Solo me importa con quien sales tú."

Abrazando más a Brennan, Booth bromeó, "Bueno, eso es bastante fácil. Se llama Temperance y es la mujer más hermosa que conozco."

Sonrojándose, Brennan respondió, "Gracias. Tu tampoco estás mal."

Riendo, Booth dejó ir a Brennan y cogió a Christine. Sonriendo, Booth prometió, "Trataré que no se me suba a la cabeza, Temperance."

Mirando a su alrededor, Booth dijo, "Eh... Bones, prométeme que no te pondrás ese traje de baño en una alberca publica nunca más."

Brennan frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ángela me aseguró que es lo último en moda y es modesto para una mujer de mi posición en la comunidad."

Booth suspiró y respondió, "Es un traje muy bonito, Bones. Muy bonito. Es solo que todos los chicos mayores de ocho años y menores de ochenta te miran como si fueras un pedazo de carne."

Mirando a su alrededor, Brennan sonrió, "Creo que estás exagerando."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth se quejó, "Vamos, Bones. No estoy exagerando. La única razón por la que nadie ha estado coqueteando contigo es porque has estado jugando con Christine. Si estuvieras en la piscina de adultos habrías tenido que echarlos a palos."

Brennan miró a su alrededor nuevamente y luego preguntó, "¿Estás seguro? Tal vez solo estás dejando que tu masculinidad alfa compense tus sentimientos de inseguridad en este momento. Puedo asegurarte que no necesitas sentirte inseguro sobre nuestra relación. Yo te pertenezco y tú me perteneces a mí."

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Me perteneces, ¿eh?"

Asintiendo, Brennan le hizo un guiño, "Si, y tú me perteneces a mí, así que, yo tampoco toleraré que nadie te mire como un pedazo de carne."

Sonriendo, Booth preguntó, "¿Así que viste a Linda mirándome de pies a cabeza?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan respondió, "Si, la vi. Es una suerte para ella que Papá desviara su atención. Está claro que estás fuera del mercado y yo tengo la propiedad exclusiva."

Riéndose, Booth exclamó, "Wow, Bones. Nunca antes te había escuchado decir algo como eso."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brennan dijo, "Tampoco había visto nunca a una mujer medio desnuda insinuándosete. Voy a proteger lo que es mío."

Inclinándose y besando a Brennan, Booth dijo, "Me encanta ser protegido, Bones. Me encanta tener una esposa que patea traseros cuidándome la espalda."

Sonriendo, Brennan levantó la mirada hacia Booth para bajarla luego, "Y el frente también."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**¡Hola! Pues capítulo nuevo ¿Qué les pareció?...Uff yo le protegería la espalda, el frente y todo él, sobre todo con esas "Lindas" que siempre hay por ahí =D**

**Por cierto, ya estamos llegando a los 100 reviews, gracias por eso ;) y, ¿Dónde anda Lesly que no la he leído por aquí?**

**YesiEv, Sip, hombres, hombres ¿Qué le hacemos? Jaja**

**RGG, pues la que iba a salir lastimada en este caso era más bien Linda ;)**

**BonezitaEmily, ¡Hola!, así será ya lo verás. Saludos y besos. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Bueno, hemos llegado a 100 reviews y decidí regalarles el capitulo 30 para festejar. Que lo disfruten.**

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Brennan, decidiendo que Christine ya había tenido suficiente sol para un día, le dijo a Booth que subiría a su habitación. Se suponía que iban a reunirse con Hank a las 5 p.m. e irían a comer, así que, Brennan quería estar descansada antes de que dieran las 5. Steven y Nina, al ver que Booth y Brennan se iban, decidieron irse también. Hank Joseph, que platicaba con un nuevo amigo, decidió quedarse en la piscina una hora más. Brennan había buscado en los alrededores a Max para avisarle que ellos iban a regresar a su habitación, pero, se dio cuenta de que no lo había visto desde hacía más de una hora. No estaba segura de cuando se había salido de la piscina, pero, era obvio que él había encontrado algo más interesante que hacer que nadar.

Al llegar al cuarto, Booth y Brennan se dieron una ducha y se vistieron de manera casual para la noche. Christine, después de un baño rápido fue colocada en una de las camas para la siesta. Booth, un poco ansioso de ser bombardeado otra vez por las visiones y los sonidos del casino, acercó una silla a la ventana, se sentó y observó el tráfico en la distancia. Hasta ahora, había conseguido romper el hechizo del canto de las sirenas que eran los juegos de azar, pero, estaba preocupado de que no pudiera ser capaz de seguir haciéndolo.

A Booth le preocupaba que sus ansias por el juego parecieran tan fuertes en ese momento. Él no recordaba haberse sentido así la última vez que había estado en Las Vegas y como no había apostado con nadie por más de ocho años, le preocupaba que algo anduviera mal con él. En el fondo, le preocupaba que su tumor cerebral hubiera vuelto y eso estuviera afectando sus pensamientos. Le preocupaba el hecho de que no había estado en ninguna de sus reuniones por al menos dos años. Ahora veía que eso había sido un error.

Brennan, al ver a Booth mirando por la ventana, se acercó a donde Booth estaba sentado y apoyó las manos en sus hombros. Inclinándose, Brennan le dijo, "Booth, vas a estar bien."

Levantando su mano derecha y poniéndola encima de la mano izquierda de Brennan, Booth continuó mirando por la ventana.

Viendo que Booth estaba melancólico, Brennan quitó las manos de sus hombros y caminó hacia la mesa. Jalando una silla detrás de ella, Brennan la colocó junto a Booth y se sentó. Al mirar por la ventana, Brennan observó una gran cantidad de tráfico moviéndose por la muy congestionada calle.

Sin mirar a Brennan, Booth preguntó, "¿Es posible que mi tumor cerebral vuelva a crecer?"

Sorprendida, Brennan miró a Booth fijamente y respondió, "Por supuesto, es posible. ¿Por qué crees que tu tumor ha vuelto a crecer? ¿Has visto dibujos animados?"

Sonriendo, Booth dijo "No. Nada como eso. Es sólo que no sé por qué tengo tantos deseos de jugar. Es una locura. Nunca había sentido nada como esto. En realidad, en casa nunca pensé en jugar, pero, una mirada a la emoción del casino y quiero jugar en las tragaperras o al póker o cualquier otra cosa. No lo entiendo."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan le explicó, "Tal vez la tentación es fuerte esta vez porque han pasado muchos años desde que has jugado algo. Has evitado la tentación y ahora, que te enfrentas a ello no estás seguro de cómo actuar. Yo creo que estás siendo sobre estimulado y eso te está afectando."

Sonriendo, Booth se giró y miró a Brennan. Ladeando la cabeza Booth le preguntó, "Así que estoy siendo sobre estimulado ¿eh? Eso suena interesante."

Riéndose, Brennan dijo, "Tenemos una vida tranquila, Booth. Hacemos nuestro trabajo. Yo escribo novelas, tú reparas autos. No encontramos el estilo de vida de Las Vegas en nuestra vida diaria y eso puede ser muy estimulante. Los establecimientos de juego hacen eso a propósito. Las luces brillantes, los sonidos emocionantes, los empleados alegres y todas esas cosas hacen que quieras apostar. Esto está diseñado para hacer que asocies la felicidad con el juego. El truco es entender que esto es un truco. Tú eres una persona muy fuerte, Booth. Nadie te obligó a abandonar el juego. Querías hacerlo y lo hiciste. Creo que ya que estemos aquí un tiempo, te acostumbrarás a la estimulación sensorial y serás capaz de ignorarlo. Además, yo estoy aquí contigo, y me voy a asegurar de que no juegues. Estarás bien."

Echándose a reír, él dijo, "¿Sabes?, para alguien que odia la psicología, estás haciendo un gran trabajo subiéndome el ánimo."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan protestó, "No estoy usando la psicología, Booth. En realidad, tu problema no es psicológico, es cultural. Simplemente estoy explicando en términos sencillos para ti lo que te está pasando con el casino. Ya que ahora sabes lo que te está pasando, deberías poder combatir esas ansias que tienes de jugar."

Asintiendo, Booth le instó, "Prométeme que no me dejarás solo. Tú eres la razón por la que dejé de jugar la primera vez y tú serás la razón por la que no empezaré a jugar de nuevo. No quiero que estés casada con un perdedor."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan protestó, "Tú no eres un perdedor. Yo nunca te llamaría así, y ciertamente no quiero escucharte llamarte así a ti mismo. Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que Hank disfrute de su reencuentro con sus amigos y de que tenga un maravilloso Día del Padre. Estaremos con él mañana mientras visita a sus amigos y disfruta de su reunión. Debe ser muy interesante escuchar las historias que sus amigos y él tendrán que contar de su pasado."

Volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana, Booth dijo, "Tienes razón, Bones. Contigo y con Pops debería estar bien."

Apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Booth, Brennan observó el tráfico con él.

Oooooooooooooooo

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusta?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales. Vi que les encantó la Brennan posesiva, a mi me pareció genial ;)… me gustaría responderles pero ya son cerca de las dos de la mañana así que mejor les hago una propuesta que sé que les gustará.**

**A este fic le faltan 5 capítulos más para llegar a su fin y faltan dos días para que termine el año, hasta ahora hay 6 comentarios para el capi anterior así que, si hay 6 para éste actualizaré en seguida, un par de horas después de que llegue el 6° comentario y así sucesivamente. Mi objetivo es terminar este fic antes de que termine el año, ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Lo lograremos? Espero que sí. Saludos, besos y abrazos para todas.**


	31. Chapter 31

Oooooooooooooo

Ya eran alrededor de las 5 p.m. y Booth y Brennan, con Christine en brazos, se dirigieron a la habitación de al lado, la de Hank. Al llamar, dirigió la mirada hacia el pasillo para ver a Max deambulando por ahí, todavía llevando su traje de baño.

Sonriendo, Booth bromeó, "Vas un poco demasiado casual para almorzar ¿No Max?"

Frunciendo lo labios, Max dijo, "No te pases de listo. Solo voy un poco tarde, es todo. Los veré abajo para almorzar."

Abriendo la puerta, Hank se apartó y dijo, "Déjenme ponerme los zapatos y podemos irnos."

Entrando a la habitación, Booth tomó a Christine de brazos de Brennan y dijo, "Te perdiste la diversión, Pops. La piscina estuvo muy bien y creo que Christine pasó un buen rato. ¿No es así, nena?"

Asintiendo, Christine, dijo efusivamente, "Si, Papi. Me gustan las piscinas. Me gusta que Mami juegue conmigo."

Sonriendo, Hank se acercó a una silla y se puso los zapatos, "Yo ya estoy demasiado viejo para piscinas. Me veo como basura en un traje de baño y el sol sólo me cansa."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth se echó a reír, "Bueno, deberías haber visto a Steven. Casi se le da un derrame cerebral cuando un tipo le preguntó a Nina si podía invitarle un trago justo antes de que subiéramos de nuevo. Fue muy divertido."

Suspirando, Hank comentó, "Espero que los sentimientos de nadie hayan resultado heridos."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth aseguró, "Nah, yo nadé hacia donde ella estaba y le pasé el brazo alrededor de los hombros. El hombre entendió la indirecta y se alejó nadando."

Desconcertado, Hank preguntó, "¿Dónde estaba Steven mientras eso pasaba?"

Sonriendo, Booth le dijo, "Estaba en la piscina infantil con Bones. Un tipo estaba coqueteando con Bones y a Steven no le gustó eso."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hank dijo, "Dirás que a ti no te gustó eso. Ustedes son demasiado inseguros para ser mis hijos. Tu abuela nunca me dio ningún motivo para preocuparme. Si un hombre le coqueteaba, yo la dejaba ocuparse de ello. Problema resuelto."

Booth, echándose a reír dijo, "La Abuela me dijo de esa vez que estaban patinando sobre hielo y un ex novio trató de patinar con ella y tu empujaste al tipo y él terminó con una fractura en la muñeca."

Hank protestó, "Oye, eso fue un accidente."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth bromeó, "La Abuela no lo dijo de esa manera."

Suspirando, Brennan miró a Booth y luego a Hank y dijo, "Parece que todos los hombres Booth son innecesariamente inseguros. Nina y yo somos perfectamente capaces de cuidar de nosotras mismas. No necesitamos guardaespaldas."

Sonriendo, Hank dijo, "El problema con los hombres Booth es el hecho de que siempre nos las arreglamos para encontrar a la mujer más hermosa de los alrededores y luego, cuando las tenemos en nuestras vidas nos preocupa que alguien intente quitárnoslas. Mi esposa decía que era muy molesto."

Asintiendo, Brennan estuvo de acuerdo, "Es muy molesto"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hank dijo, "Si, bueno, ahora tienes que acostumbrarte a ello. He visto como se pone Seeley cuando los hombres hablan contigo,"

Sonrojándose, Booth se quejó, "¿No deberíamos irnos ya? Estoy seguro de que todos están abajo, probablemente preguntándose dónde estamos."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

La familia había estado sentada esperando a que sus órdenes llegaran cuando un anciano se acercó a su mesa y le dio una palmada a Hank en la espalda, "Hank, tanto tiempo sin verte."

Hank, levantando la mirada, sonrió, "Kyle, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te va?"

Kyle, sonriendo dijo, "No podría estar mejor. ¿Ésta es tu familia?"

Asintiendo, Hank replicó, "Si, por supuesto." Señalando a cada persona de su mesa, Hank le presentó a Kyle a su familia, "Este es mi nieto, Seeley, su esposa, Temperance, su hija, Christine, el suegro de mi nieto, Max, mi hijo, Steven, su esposa, Nina y su hijo, Hank Joseph."

Mirando a Steven, Kyle preguntó, "¿Steven es tu hijo? Wow, Hank."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Hank respondió, "Mi hijo adoptivo, Kyle."

Asintiendo, Kyle comentó, "Oh, de acuerdo, entonces. Bueno, oye, ¿Vas a estar en alguna de las reuniones mañana? "

Sonriendo, Hank, contestó, "Claro, ahí estaré."

Dándole palmaditas a Hank en el hombro, Kyle dijo, "Bueno, entonces, hasta mañana."

Después de que Kyle se alejó, Max se inclinó hacia adelante y le preguntó, "¿Quieres decir que Steven es Tío de Booth?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Steven respondió, "Claro que lo soy. Aunque nunca puedo conseguir que el cabrón me llame Tío. Las generaciones jóvenes ya no tienen respeto."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth miró a Steven y gruñó, "Tío Steven, eres un maldito año más joven que yo. Vete al carajo."

Riéndose, Steven dijo, "¿Ven?... No hay respeto."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

**Pues, ya no hay respeto jajajaja **

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Igual que en este capítulo, 6 reviews = siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Saludos a todas!**


	32. Chapter 32

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Hank había planeado pasar el día, visitando a sus amigos y asistir al almuerzo creado por el hotel para su rápidamente disminuido grupo de amigos. Booth y Brennan decidieron acompañar a Hank mientras Steven y su pequeña familia visitaban algunos sitios turísticos y Max decidió pasar el rato con Linda.

Hank había recibido una lista con los nombres de todas las personas de su unidad que estaban ahí para la reunión junto con la sala que había sido asignada para su reunión. Hank había estado esperando con ansias el reencuentro, pero, tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de estar en Las Vegas. Sabía que su nieto era un adicto a los juegos de azar, pero, consideró que como la familia entera tenía un ojo encima de Booth, él estaría bien. Cuando Booth se había congelado en el vestíbulo del hotel, Hank había estado a punto de cancelar las vacaciones. La única razón por la que no lo había hecho era porque sabía que su nieto estaría mortificado si pensaba que su abuelo no confiaba en él. Sin embargo, él estaba preocupado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al entrar en el salón de la recepción, Hank había mirado alrededor y se había dado cuenta de que su grupo de amigos del Ejército se había reducido a un tamaño lamentable. Sintiéndose triste, Hank miró a su alrededor otra vez y trató de ver las caras que deseaba ver. Sentado en una mesa a la derecha del salón, se veía a Kyle hablando con Craig Murphy y Samuel Lone Bear. Acercándose a la mesa, Hank puso su mano derecha en el cuello de Samuel y le dijo, "¡Oye, Sam! Me alegro de verte." Asintiendo, Hank continuó, "Craig, tanto tiempo."

Sonriendo, Samuel se puso de pie y exclamó, "¡Oye, Hank!, Justamente estábamos hablando de ti." Mirando por encima del hombro de Hank, Samuel preguntó, "¿Esta es tu familia?"

Girándose un poco y echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, Hank explicó, "Claro que sí. Este es mi nieto, Seeley, su esposa, Temperance y su hija, Christine."

Samuel, rodeando a Hank, tomó la mano derecha de Brennan, se inclinó un poco y la besó. Mirando sus ojos azules, Samuel dijo, "Una rosa con cualquier otro nombre"

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan miró a Booth y dijo, "No sé lo que eso significa."

Riéndose, Hank le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Samuel y le advirtió, "Tranquilo, chico. Temperance es cinta negra y mi nieto es francotirador del FBI y no tiene sentido del humor cuando se trata de su esposa."

Frotándose un lado de la cabeza, Samuel explicó, "Lo siento, Temperance, es la costumbre. Veo a una mujer hermosa e inmediatamente quiero conocerla. Soy como una abeja atraída por una bella flor. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo."

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Las abejas, en realidad, son atraídas por el olor que emana de las flores, no por la belleza de la planta en sí misma."

Sonriendo, Samuel dijo, "Ah… Gracias por la lección de biología."

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Brennan comentó, "De nada."

Echándose a reír, Booth abrazó a Christine y dijo, "Bueno, esto va a ser divertido."

Sonriendo, Christine dijo, "Papi divertido."

Acariciándole la espalda, Booth explicó, "Gracias, Cariño. ¿Quieres visitar a los amigos de Pops?"

Asintiendo, Christine miró a todos los extraños en la habitación y respondió, "Si, Papi. Abrázame."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Siguiendo a Hank por la habitación, Booth y Brennan conocieron a todos los amigos de Hank. Una vez que todos habían sido presentados, Booth se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos que tenia bebidas y botanas, tomó un vaso de té helado y luego se sentó con Christine en su regazo. Mientras le ayudaba a su hija a sostener la copa de cristal, Booth observaba a Brennan mientras ella platicaba con los amigos de Hank y sus esposas. De vez en cuando veía una mirada de desconcierto cruzando rápidamente el rostro de alguien y sabía que Brennan había sido literal acerca de algo. A Booth le encantaba verla hablando con las personas y esperaba momentos como estos. Nunca se aburría cuando Brennan estaba cerca.

Oooooooooooooooooo

La mañana había sido muy divertida para Hank. Se había encontrado con muchos de sus viejos amigos, intercambiado historias y recordado a aquellos que habían fallecido. Hank había disfrutado el hecho de que Brennan se hubiera quedado con él todo el tiempo, hablando con sus amigos, haciéndoles preguntas y escuchando sus historias. Se había sentido orgulloso de que ella hubiera hecho eso. Su nieto y su pequeña familia eran las únicas personas jóvenes en el salón y Hank estaba orgulloso de eso. Su familia significaba todo para él y sabía que él era muy querido también.

Booth había pasado su tiempo hablando con algunos de los amigos de Hank y jugando con Christine. Había disfrutado escuchando historias sobre su abuelo y consideraba que tenia nuevas armas para usar con su abuelo cuando Hank le hiciera pasar malos ratos con algo. El amaba a su abuelo, pero, Hank se tomaba el rol de patriarca muy en serio y le gustaba que su pequeña familia se comportara como es debido. Booth estuvo más que feliz con que salieran a colación algunas de las cosas que Hank había hecho en su juventud y que hicieron que algunas de las cosas que Booth había hecho parecieran aburridas. Su abuelo había sido un bromista en sus días de juventud y había sido reprendido más de una vez. Booth había absorbido estas historias como una esponja. En definitiva, todos se la habían pasado muy bien en la reunión.

Oooooooooooooooooo

**¡Hola!, pues les dejo el capitulo con 5 reviews porque, decidí hacerlo más fácil y ahora será 5 reviews = otro capítulo. ¡Ya sólo faltan 3! =) y habrá un poco más de Hank en el siguiente capítulo. **

**¡Saludos a todas!**


	33. Chapter 33

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones**

Oooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Hank había querido pasar su día visitando a Kyle y a Samuel. Ellos habían sido sus amigos más cercanos mientras estuvo en el Ejército y habían servido con él en Francia durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los tres habían sido Policías Militares y todos ellos habían sido capturados en la Batalla de las Ardenas. Se habían salvado mutuamente más de una vez durante aquellos confusos días.

Hank Joseph, decidiendo que Christine sería útil como un imán para las chicas, se ofreció a cuidarla en la piscina mientras los adultos hacían cualquier cosa que quisieran hacer.

Booth y Brennan, después de hablarlo decidieron que Hank Joseph sería muy cuidadoso, así que, estuvieron de acuerdo. Booth pensaba que era muy divertido que Hank Joseph fuera al grano y les dijera por qué quería cuidarla.

Sonriéndole a Brennan, Booth comentó, "Bueno, al menos es honesto."

Steven y Booth decidieron quedarse con Hank mientras visitaba a sus amigos y Nina había decido que quería jugar un poco. Trató de hablar con Brennan para que fuera con ella, pero, Brennan se había negado.

"Lo siento, Nina, pero, voy a estar con Booth hoy."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Nina trató de engatusarla. "Vamos, Temperance. Steven y Seeley pueden vigilar a Hank Joseph y a Christine y tú y yo podemos tener un día de chicas afuera. Soltarnos el pelo. Divertirnos."

Mirando a Booth que hablaba con Steven en el pasillo, Brennan se volvió hacia Nina, "Lo siento. Eso no va a ser posible. Tengo que quedarme con Booth."

Suspirando, Nina se inclinó más cerca de Brennan y la sonsacó, "Por favor, Temperance. No quiero apostar sola. Steven no cree en los juegos de azar, Hank Joseph es demasiado joven y Seeley está fuera por obvias razones. Steven cuidará de Seeley."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan explicó, "Le prometí a Booth que iría a donde quiera que él vaya mientras estemos aquí. Tengo que cumplir mi palabra. Él ha estado alterado desde que llegamos al hotel. Yo no quiero dejarlo solo."

Haciendo una mueca, Nina dijo, "Por supuesto. Comprendo. Eres muy linda, Temperance. Me alegro de que Seeley y tú hayan sentado cabeza y sean una pareja. Él realmente necesitaba a alguien como tú en su vida."

Sonriendo, Brennan miró por el pasillo hacia Booth, "Si y yo lo necesitaba a él."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hank y Samuel habían logrado poner en aprietos a Kyle unas cuantas veces esa mañana, pero, Kyle también tuvo algunas oportunidades.

Decidiendo que tenía un nuevo público para una vieja historia, Kyle se volvió hacia Booth, Brennan y Steven y les preguntó, "¿Les ha hablado Hank de la vez que encontramos un pequeño café abierto y decidimos comer ahí? Nosotros no hablábamos francés y la mujer que atendía el lugar solamente podía decir OK en Ingles. Pues miramos el menú y nos dimos cuenta de que no entendíamos nada de lo que decía así que a Hank se le ocurrió una idea y dibujó un pescado en un pedazo de papel y nos señaló a los tres. Bueno, la señora dijo ok y se fue a la parte posterior y más tarde regresó con tres platos. Vimos que parecía pescado y empezamos a comer y estaba muy bueno. Pues, la señora, supongo que quería asegurarse de que sabíamos lo que estábamos comiendo y señaló los platos y dijo _Poisson_*"

Para un efecto dramático, Kyle se puso la mano en el corazón y continuó, "Bueno, estuvo a punto de darnos un ataque al corazón porque pensamos que había dicho _poison_*. Así que, estábamos como en pánico y Hank la agarró del brazo y empezó a gritarle y a preguntarle qué demonios nos había hecho y el tipo que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del restaurante se empezó a reír de nosotros y a llamarnos americanos estúpidos. Él se acercó a donde estábamos parados y dijo que la señora no había dicho _poison _había dicho _poisson_ que es pescado en Francés. Déjame decirte que Hank se puso rojo como un tomate. Puedo decirte que esa fue la última vez que comimos en un Café Francés. Pensé que Hank y Sam iban a tener un ataque al corazón durante toda ese asunto."

Sonriendo, Hank dijo, "Si, bueno yo me di cuenta que tus pantalones estaban un poco húmedos cuando nos fuimos."

Poniéndose rojo, Kyle dijo, "Ese era el vino que tú me derramaste encima, idiota."

Echándose a reír, Samuel dijo, "Bueno, si tu lo dices."

Volviéndose hacia Booth, Kyle dijo, "Estos muchachos siempre me tienen que superar. Siempre ha sido así. De todos modos, los quiero. Ellos me salvaron el trasero un par de veces, así que, ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Riendo, Booth le dio una palmada en el brazo a Kyle y le dijo, "Esa es una muy buena historia. Ustedes debieron haberse metido en unos cuantos problemas cuando estaban juntos"

Samuel respondió, "Tienes toda la razón, lo estuvimos. Éramos los tres mosqueteros en ese entonces. Volvimos a nuestro comandante totalmente loco."

Dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Booth, Hank comentó, "Bueno, mi Seeley fue un muy buen soldado. Ninguna loca reprimenda en su historial. Mi chico era el mejor en su campo y no podría estar más orgulloso de él."

Asintiendo, Samuel dijo, "Grandes elogios. Si Hank dice que eras bueno, debiste haber sido excepcional."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth dijo, "Solo hacía mi trabajo, es todo."

Al escuchar el tranquilo tono en la voz de Booth, Kyle se aclaró la garganta, se volvió hacia Hank y dijo, "Oye, ¿Recuerdas cómo el viejo Sam trató de coquetear con una linda chica en el mismo pueblo que el café y ella resultó ser la esposa del alcalde? Hombre, yo pensé que el tipo iba a moler a golpes a Sam."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sam se echó a reír, "Bueno, el hombre media como un metro ochenta o dos metros o algo así. Yo no tenía más posibilidades que una bola de nieve. Le tocó a Hank amenazarlo para que diera marcha atrás."

Sonriendo, Hank dijo, "Yo no lo amenacé. Solo le señalé que la muerte de un Policía militar estadounidense podía molestar a alguien y él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Riendo, Kyle golpeó la espalda de Sam, "Gracias a Dios el Alcalde hablaba Inglés, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

***Poisson = Pescado en francés y Poison = veneno en inglés. **

**¡Hola!, Bueno pues creo que este será el último capítulo del año. Gracias por sus reviews y si Danya (BonezitaEmily) me convenciste desde hace rato ;) jajaja pero es que me toca el postre para la cena y bueno pues hasta ahora tengo un momentito. **

**Feliz Año a todas, disfruten de la cena, sean felices y coman mucho… bueno no tanto ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Oooooooooooooooooo

Esa noche, Hank, su familia y Samuel Lone Bear habían cenado juntos. Samuel, que estaba sentado entre Max y Nina se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo platicando con ella. Nina se había divertido mucho con las miradas que Steven le lanzaba a Samuel. Ella sabía que a Steven no le gustaba que un hombre que no fuera de la familia estuviera hablando con ella pero, por otro lado, el hombre era lo bastante viejo como para ser su abuelo y por lo tanto, inofensivo.

Booth, divertido con las reacciones de Steven hacia Samuel, se inclinó y le susurró al oído, "Oye, mejor compórtate antes de que Pops tenga un ataque."

Hank, sacudiendo la cabeza, se volvió hacia Hank Joseph, "¿Te divertiste en la piscina hoy? Seeley dijo que te ofreciste a cuidar a Christine. Creo que eso fue muy amable de tu parte."

Riendo disimuladamente, Booth olisqueó su café y bebió un sorbo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Steven sacudió la cabeza y preguntó, "¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de divertido en que Hank Joseph haga de niñera?"

Sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza, Hank Joseph miró a Booth y luego le sonrió a su padre, "Seeley solo te está provocando, Papá. Ya sabes como es."

Sospechando, Steven miró a Booth y se dio cuenta de su mirada de "niño con juguete nuevo". "De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth sonrió, "Hank Joseph se dio cuenta de que lo bebés son como imanes para las chicas."

Rodando los ojos, Steven respondió, "Ya sabes que eso es un mito. Nunca funcionó para mí."

Lanzándole una rápida mirada a Steven, Nina le preguntó, "¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca funcionó para ti?"

Congelándose, Steven rió nerviosamente, "No quise decir nada. Solo estaba bromeando."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hank suspiró, "¿No podemos tener una conversación normal por una vez? ¿Sin un guion de telenovela?"

Sonriendo, Booth preguntó, "¿Cuál, Sombras Tenebrosas o Todos Mis Hijos?

Sonriendo, Steven comentó, "Entonces, ¿Quién sería el vampiro… tú?"

Negando con la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Yo no, a mi me gusta mucho el sol. Estaba pensando que tal vez tu harías ese papel."

Sorprendido, Steven preguntó, "¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?"

Sonriendo, Booth respondió, "Porque eres un sangrón de lo peor."

Riendo, Hank Joseph se tapó la boca con la mano.

Hank, suspirando, sacudió la cabeza.

Booth, abriendo los brazos, dijo, "¿Qué? Estamos hablando de dramas. Es una conversación normal, ¿No?"

Sorbiendo su café, Hank miró por encima del borde de su taza a Booth, "No en la forma en que lo están haciendo."

Hank Joseph, sonriendo, bajó la mirada a su plato y dijo, "Si Papá fuera un vampiro, entonces, podría darle una mordida al crimen."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Hank continuó tomándose su café.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de la cena, todos subieron a la habitación de Hank. Samuel había querido continuar su visita y Hank había insistido que podían hacerlo en su habitación. Al recorrer el pasillo, Max se había excusado diciendo que estaba cansado y quería irse a la cama temprano.

Sonriendo, Booth se inclinó hacia Brennan y le susurró, "Si, puedo apostar a cuál cama."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan miró a su padre de manera especulativa.

Max al ver a Booth hablar con su hija y luego la reacción de ella, se quejó, "¿No me puedo ir a la cama temprano sin que se convierta en un gran espectáculo?"

Sonriendo, Brennan respondió, "Buenas noches, Papá."

Asintiendo, Max se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y entró.

Booth le susurró a Brennan, "10 dólares a que sale unos minutos después de que entremos a la habitación de Pops."

Haciendo una mueca, Brennan se volvió hacia Booth y susurró, "Sin apuestas, Booth. Ni siquiera conmigo."

Suspirando, Booth dijo, "Lo siento. No lo decía en serio. Solo era una manera de hablar."

Asintiendo, Brennan miró la cara de tristeza de Booth y dijo, "Oh, lo entendí mal. Lo has hecho muy bien, Booth. Nos vamos mañana y entonces puedes relajarte."

Sonriendo, Booth rodeó a Brennan con los brazos y murmuró, "Entonces, tu también. Te amo, Bones."

Steven, cansado del murmullo entre Booth y Brennan, bromeó, "Ustedes dos, pueden hacerlo cuando estén en su habitación no en el pasillo."

Sonriendo, Booth le dio un beso a Brennan y luego se acercó a Nina y tomó a Christine de sus brazos. "Ven, nena, Papá necesita un abrazo de su princesita."

Sonriendo, Christine puso sus brazos alrededor de su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza. Girándose, Booth miró a Steven y le dijo, "Aguafiestas."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**Hola, este es "casi último capítulo" así que espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el siguiente. **

**Por cierto Danya, me llamo María y pues de ahí lo de Maddy =)**


	35. Chapter 35

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

**Bueno, ya que es Día de Reyes y a mí no me dejaron nada, decidí dejarles doble capitulo como un "regalito de Reyes". Disfruten.**

Ooooooooooooo

Booth estaba parado cerca de la recepción del hotel para pagar la cuenta cuando una atractiva rubia se acercó a él y empezó a hablarle.

"Hola, ¿Estás llegando o te estás yendo?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth dijo, "Eh, me estoy yendo."

Sonriendo, "Barbie" ronroneó, "Es una lástima. Yo me voy a registrar. ¿Disfrutaste tu estancia?"

Al mirar a su alrededor, Booth vio a Brennan hablando con Max. Girándose hacia Barbie, Booth respondió, "Estuvo bien."

Al no conseguir la reacción que normalmente conseguía de un hombre, Barbie se acercó más a Booth y lo tentó, "Quédate un día más, apuesto a que tendrías algo mejor que bien."

Brennan, al darse cuenta de que una muy atractiva mujer se inclinaba hacia Booth, se alejó de su padre y fue hacia Booth.

Sonriendo, Booth levantó su mano izquierda, movió su dedo anular y respondió, "Estoy ocupado."

Frunciendo el ceño, Barbie ronroneó otra vez, "¿Ocupado? ¿Y eso qué? Yo también. Eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos cuando se nos presenta la oportunidad."

Poniendo la mano en el hombro de Booth, Brennan le dio un beso en la mejilla y miró a la rubia invasora.

Barbie, sintiendo que la enérgica mirada que le lanzaba la mujer que ahora tocaba a Booth era una advertencia, rió nerviosamente y dijo, "Hasta luego, Cariño." Alejándose, Barbie se dirigió al otro mostrador y se registró.

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Pensé que habías dicho que no me ibas a dejar solo."

Brennan se echó a reír, "No lo dije, lo hice. No voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez."

Burlón, Booth dijo, "Le dije que estaba ocupado."

Dándole un beso a Booth en la mejilla otra vez, Brennan confesó, "Lo escuché. Ella está aquí para jugar y perdió esta mano."

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Booth respondió, "Oye, eso es muy bueno."

Asintiendo, Brennan sonrió, "Tengo mis momentos."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sentado en el aeropuerto, Hank observó a su familia hablando y riendo y le agradeció a Dios por tener la familia que tenia. A veces lo volvían loco con las constantes burlas y disputas, pero, no cambiaría nada de ninguno de ellos. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran muy queridos por él y temía el día en que tuviera que dejarlos."

Al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de Hank, Booth se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a donde Hank estaba sentado. Arrodillándose delante de Hank, Booth puso su mano en la rodilla de Hank y preguntó, "¿Qué pasa, Pops? ¿No te lo pasaste bien?"

Sobresaltado, Hank respondió, "Por supuesto que me lo pasé bien. Me reuní con mis amigos. Mis hijos estuvieron conmigo. ¿Qué más podría haber pedido?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, "Tal vez, podríamos haber discutido un poco menos frente a ti. Sé que no te gusta mucho."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hank aseguró, "No, no me importa. Si tú y Steven no se molestan el uno al otro entonces me empezaría a preocupar que algo estuviera mal. Ustedes han estado echándose lodo por casi 30 años. Eso es lo que son."

Sonriendo, Booth palmeó la rodilla de Hank y dijo, "Bueno, a veces lo llevamos un poco lejos."

Dando palmadas en la mano de Booth, Hank comentó, "Te quiero, Seeley. Quiero a todos mis hijos y me encanta que todos se lleven muy bien. Steven y Nina tienen un buen matrimonio. Tú y Temperance tienen un buen matrimonio. Steven me dio un nieto. Tú me diste dos bisnietos. Jared se está portando bien ahora. Yo he tenido una muy buena vida. Te tengo a ti y a Steven y a Jared y agradezco por eso. Quiero agradecerte por este maravilloso Día del Padre… sé que fue duro para ti estar aquí en Las Vegas y lo hiciste por mi… Te lo agradezco, hijo. Más de lo que nunca sabrás."

Acercándose más a Hank, Booth dijo, "Te quiero, Pops. Tú fuiste el mejor Papá que un chico podría pedir."

Sintiéndose un poco de ganas de llorar, Hank susurró con un nudo en la garganta, "Yo también te quiero, Seeley. Siempre lo haré."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hola, este es el ultimo capitulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de estas historias. Gracias a todas las que se tomaron un minutito para dejar sus comentarios. Nos leemos en la próxima. **


End file.
